the dark mission
by Rouhn
Summary: FUTURE FIC / Captain Swan FIC - About a year after leaving Storybrooke King Charming offers Killian a mission at sea. Killian wants to take Emma with him but she isn't so sure about leaving her family for a whole year - what happens on their mission and what will happen when just one of them returns? rated M for further chapters
1. prologue

**A/N: This is my very first FF and English is not my mother tongue, so please be indulgent to me :) - I also have to thank Hookedonapirate. She doesn't know, but without her support and lovely words I would have never published anything - THANK YOU :)**

* * *

 **prologue**

"So why don't we, love?", Killian got a bit annoyed. Far too long he felt imprisoned. He loved Emma, Henry, the Charmings but he missed the sea, missed his ship, missed the life of a pirate - or at least a sailor. His reputation was ruined, being a pirate from now on impossible – anyway, he was the **True Love** of Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven.

So much has changed in the last year. Storybrooke was left behind, vanished again. A few stayed behind in the modern world but nearly everyone came back - back home to the Enchanted Forest. Now Queen Snow and King Charming were building up their kingdom again. With a little help of Regina and Emma, Henry was having the time of his life, but he, Captain Killian Jones, felt misplaced.

He was having another discussion with Emma, about a mission Charming wanted to send him on. The king himself had talked Emma into joining Killian on the mission. "But it will be a year, Killian. I can't leave them that long, I can't leave Henry", she sat on the edge of their bed, face in her hands. He did understand her, her concerns, her anxiety, but it was the first time in a long time he wanted something to fight for. Even Snow White told Emma to go. That they would take care of Henry. That she should go with her pirate uhm formerly pirate. He now was Captain Killian Jones of the Royal Navy of Misthaven. Back again in the navy, again sailing under the flag of a kingdom, but this time it was different as the princess was his girlfriend. As his loyalty was not for anyone - it was the loyalty for her and her parents, her kingdom.

He sighed and sat next to her. "Emma, love, I do understand, but this is important. For me." She looked up, she could see the concern on his face, the importance for him. He was now back on duty but she and he knew that this was just a title, just a job so he did anything. He would go anywhere for her, he would do anything for her. But when King Charming gave him the opportunity to go on a mission at sea and take her with him he was in head over heels. But now he had to talk her round. His Swan, his love, his life. He wouldn't go without her. One year without her in his life had been enough. He would stay. Find another profession - for her. There was enough work to do. He would do anything for her as long as he was by her side. But he instantly hoped that she would come with him. Support his wish, his desire. Maybe it was selfish but the sea was calling his name and official or not, he still was a pirate, _a man of the sea_.

He sighed again. "Let's just go to bed, love." He got up again and went to undress himself. Emma watched him leaving their bedchamber. She hated to disappoint him, she knew he had done so much for her, but she couldn't leave Henry and her family that long. Or could she? On her daily walk with Snow today, the Queen herself tried to talk her into sailing away. Taking her time with Killian. Emma still was the Saviour, but there weren't any enemies to defeat. She has fulfilled her destiny. Now was time to enjoy her luck and her life. With Killian. Emma sighed and laid back. She thought about the last year. It had been such a different to the years before. She decided to stay with her family although that meant to go to the Enchanted Forest. To leave the modern world behind. But she needed to be with her family. Now that she was reunited she never wanted to leave them again. But she understood Killian. He gave up so much, he changed his life for her in more ways than she ever could for him. It was only one year, so why not. She trusted her parents, she trusted Regina and she trusted Killian - so many people to rely on and everyone told her to go, to enjoy, to live.

She hadn't noticed that Killian was back. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to go, Emma. You know it doesn't matter where we are as long as I'm with you." Emma opened her eyes, tears welling behind them. She knew it was no lie, she knew he would stay for her. "I know and that's why we are leaving." "Swan, I really do...WHAT?" His eyes blew wide, a huge grin on his face. "You say, we go on the mission? Swan, are you sure?" Emma sat up and smiled at him. She was sure. The look on his face, the wide grin, the sparkling eyes. It was the right decision. "Yes, I am." Killian suddenly kissed her. It was a passionate and heated kiss. His hands held her tight. When he broke the kiss he hugged her. "I love you so much, Emma." She smiled and pressed her body to his. "And I love you, Captain Jones."

* * *

 **379 DAYS LATER**

"When will they be back?", Henry was nervous. He hasn't seen his mother for over one year. Hasn't heard from her for weeks now. Every now and then a letter received the castle. Telling them how the mission went and how annoying everything was without a cell phone, FaceTime and Skype. But the last three weeks were quiet. No letters, no information, nothing. Snow was a bit concerned. She knew that there were many dangers at sea, but Killian was an excellent captain, that was for sure.

"SNOW!", Grumpy yelled and entered the throne room. "The Jolly Roger is back. She is landing." Henry looked up. Snow and he exchanged glances. He was up in an instant, running through the open door. "Henry, wait! We have to find David first." But Henry didn't hear her. Snow looked at Grumpy. "I'll find him, you go to the docks." Snow White took Neal, she was so excited seeing her daughter again.

Henry was so nervous, he stood at the dock, waiting for the Jolly Roger to land. "Henry!", David clapped him on his shoulders and looked at him proudly. Snow stood next to him. The whole royal family was waiting for Emma and Killian. "Can you see them?", Henry asked David, but he shook his head. After a while the Jolly finally landed and the plank was put down. There she was. Emma stood on the ship, she looked at her family. Henry smiled. "Mum!"

Suddenly Emma turned her head. Someone was talking to her. She nodded and turned her head again. Charming watched her carefully. She wasn't wearing a gown, she wore tight trousers, her hair put up in a ponytail. Her shirt was tugged under a vest like Killian normally wore it. Snows smile grew wider - she observed Emma in awe. "Mum!", Henry stepped closer still smiling and excited. She smiled at him but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Where is Killian?", Snow asked, looking around. Before Emma was able to answer, a tall man was looking at her.

"Emma!?", Snows voice was concerned and low.

"Mr. Baskin, fill up our water supplies and fetch everything else we need", Emma commanded.

"Emma, where is Killian?", Snow slowly asked again but her daughter paid her no attention. She raised her voice and looked at the crew. Every man on deck stopped doing his task and looked up. "We'll leave at sunrise. After you secured the ship, you are allowed to go ashore. Who isn't back by sunrise will be left behind. Haddock, the ship is yours until I'm back." "Aye Captain", the crew called out in unison. She turned again, facing her parents. The concerned and confused looks on their faces made her shiver.

"Captain?! Emma, where is Killian? What do you mean by leaving at sunrise? What has happened?" David stepped closer. He went up the gang plank and touched her arm. Several men got up in an instand and came closer. Everyone was watching Emma and David. "Back off! Back to your duties", Emma yelled and faced David. She lowered her voice again. "Let's go to the castle. I'll tell you everything there."

Suddenly another man faced her. "Captain Swan, what shall we do with Ivory?" Emma turned and looked at the man. "He'll stay in the brig. I'll take care of him when we leave again."

"Emma?!", David now was irritated, "maybe you do not know, but every prisoner of a Royal Ship has to be sent to jail when you reach a port of your kingdom or an port of an allied kingdom." He looked around and frowned. Neither man of the crew wore a uniform.

"Emma?", he asked again now with his king voice, she turned her head and faced him, "Emma, where is Killian?" She didn't answer. "Answer me, Emma!", David yelled.

"Captain?!", Emma turned. Haddock and five other men stood about 6 feet in front of them, knifes drawn and looking at David. Davids eyes blew wide. Emma held up her head, she turned once more.

"Dad. This is not the time nor the place to have this conversation." She looked at him, stern and angry. "Mr. Haddock?"

"Captain?!"

"I think I will take care of Ivory **now** , bring him up." Her voice suddenly was dark. She turned again. David stepped back. He seemed to be satisfied expecting her to do as he said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. Emma looked around and snapped at her men. They put their knifes back into their belts and boots and went back to their duties. Emma watched them carefully. She didn't even notice that Snow and Henry stood on deck too.

Suddenly two men brought another men up. He was gagged and his hands were bound. He tried to free himself. Once he saw David his eyes blew wide. He fought even harder and suddenly his gag came lose. "Your Highness, thank god. Your Highness, your daughter, she went mad. After the pirate went over board she went insane. Talked us into a rescue mission. But, sir, that was pure madness." The man shouted at David, his eyes full of hope, full of relief but suddenly he stopped talking. Emma looked at him, her eyes burned into him.

A crew member hit the man hard in the face. "Shut up, bastard, you have no permission to talk. Neither to her nor to the king. You ever talking about our Captain like this again and I'll slam my boot into your mouth."

"Thank you Mr Haddock", Emma suddenly said and stepped closer. "So you think I'm insane? You think that I went mad after...", she paused and continued walking up and down in front of the prisoner. "Justin Ivory", she said sternly and stopped in front of him, "tell your beloved king what you and that filthy crew of yours did when your Captain...", she stopped again but this time because she was interrupted not because she wanted to stop.

"The pirate **never** was our captain", Ivory said and earned Emma's fist in his face.

"Shut up, you rotten bastard. Don't you dare talk another word like that about Killian." Her voice was hard, her eyes narrowed and nearly black.

"Emma, what's going on?", David asked slowly, he looked at Snow and Henry, than back to his daughter. He cleared his throat. He saw that the prisoner wore a naval jacket. "Lieutenant Ivory", he yelled, "as your king I command you to tell me what had happened." Ivory yanked at the arms of his guards but they held him down.

"Your Highness, a months ago we went through this storm. Clearly not a normal storm. My men knew that something was wrong, the pirate had led us directly into it and..."

Ivorys face suddenly went white. He looked up, Emma still stood in front of him, her arm pointed directly at him. Ivory chocked and tried to breath.

"Emma?", Davids voice was surprised but Emma payed him no attention. "I told you **not** to talk about him like that." Her voice was dark and harsh.

" **Emma**!" This time it was Snow who called her. In an instand Emma turned, releasing the prisoner who gasped and looked at her afraid.

"Escort the Queen and my son off the ship", Emma commanded. She was so tired of this. She faced the prisoner again. "Lieutenant Ivory, you and your men are guilty of mutiny. You and your men are guilty of disobedience. What do you say about it?"

"Not guilty, Your Highness", he looked at David who still was shocked seeing his daughter acting like this.

"The king can't help you. We no longer sail under his flag as you know. None of the men here is a naval officer anymore", she turned facing David, making sure that wether Henry nor Snow was on board anymore. "This is **my** ship, this is the Jolly Roger. I'm her captain and who ever disagrees is free to go now. Whoever is willing to sail with me and under my command is welcome to stay on board." She turned again. "So, Lieutenant, as you see, no royal navy ship anymore, no help from the king. I declare you guilty at all points." She smiled at him, it was a dark smile. "My punishment for you is to join the rest of your crew."

His eyes blew wide, he started to protest, he looked at David who was unable to do anything. He was watching the scene in front of him and didn't know what was happening. The other men on board started to cheer and yelled at Emma. She stepped closer and reached out. The next moment she was holding Ivory's heart in her hand. She smiled at him.

"Never again you will say that I'm insane. Never again you will say anything against Captain Killian Jones or my mission. **That's your end**." She crushed his heart, the dust ran through her fingers. Davids eyes blew wide. Emma smiled and cleared her hands when she heard Henrys voice again.

"Mum?!" She turned around. He and Snow stood on the gang plank, they looked at her in shock. Emma was furious.

"Didn't I command you to escort them off my ship? Who was in charge of this?" "Me, Captain, I'm sorry." A young men showed up behind them, holding his nose. On this shirt were blood stains. "Go and wash yourself", she ordered annoyed. She directly looked at Snow White but than again she spoke to her crew. "Clear the ship. Double ration of food tonight. Have fun at the tavern but behave. Haddock, as I said, the ship is yours until my return." She walked over to her mother and Henry. Snow was terrified but she followed Emma off the ship.

At the palace all three of them stared at Emma. "What the hell happened the last year?", David asked. "It's unacceptable that my daughter runs around killing people without any consequences."

"Where is Killian?", Snow White asked again, concerned.

Henry sat across Emma, he looked at her. "Are you dark again?" Everyone turned to him.

"No, kid, no of course not. But this man had to be punished. We thought he could tell us more about...", she looked at David but didn't complete her sentence. Instead she got up. "It's important to my men to show no mercy, to show them that I'm not a spoiled princess, that I can handle the ship and the crew as Killian did it." She turned around, looking in three puzzled faces.

"I think I should start at the very beginning. The day we left..."


	2. departure

**A/N: here it is, the first chapter – thanks for your feedback so far / please tell me what you think about this chapter / I tried to create more paragraphs for easier reading – I'll try to update once a week – there are 12 chapters and an epilogue planned (each chapter about 2000-3000 words)**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any character of OUAT; only the plot is mine.**

* * *

"Watch it, mate." The young commander and one of Killians former pirates looked at each other dangerously. From the first moment the men met, there was this tension, this hatred and rivalry. The pirates clearly hated it to be put together with formal navy officers.

Although most of the pirates itself had been in the navy before; but this was centuries ago. Now they were pirates, through and through.

"What you wanna do, pirate?" Killians crew member growled dangerously and whipped out a knife. The other man laughed and shook his head. "Like I said, just a filthy pirate." That was too much for the man. He swooped down the naval officer and pointed his knife at his throat. "Say it again and I'll kill you." The officer gasped, his eyes blew wide. All activities on board had stopped, everyone was watching, but nobody moved.

"What on earth is going on?", Killians voice was reverently. "I don't tolerate such a behaviour on board of my ship. Get off each other." He stepped closer and pulled the men up. He looked at them and then at all the others around. "Bloody hell, you are **one** crew now. We are sailing as **one** crew under **one** flag for **one** kingdom under **one** command. **Mine**." His voice was full of authority.

He was tired of the situation. They didn't even left the harbor yet. "I cannot allow any revolts. We will sail together for one year. Each of you is an important crew member. I don't allow talking about filthy pirates or about arrogant navy officers – we are all even. Who has a problem with sailing under a formal pirate or with pirates or naval officers is allowed to leave. **Now!** Whoever stays has to obey."

He looked around. No one moved. He knew that there was a tension between each groups, but he could not accept that. "Listen! This journey won't be an easy task. Maybe some of you won't return. But you are all sailors, the best, I've been told. And I accept nothing less. Give your best, do the tasks you were hired for and nothing more." The men looked at each other.

Emma shivered. She always knew that Killian was a great captain but seeing him talking to his men with this authority was something else. She didn't want to be seen as she did not want to interrupt him. She decided to stay hidden until he was finished. From where she was standing, she was able to observe the deck. It was easy to say who was naval and who was pirate. All pirates weren't used to wear uniforms. Their sleeves were rolled up, their jackets not closed or just partially. Non of them wore hats but each of them a scarf. Their skin was dark, tanned by the sun and the hours at sea. The naval men however wore their uniforms commendable.

Killian was also wearing a naval uniform although also pirate style. Emma tilted her head and smiled. She really missed the leather on him, but she was sure he had brought his vests and his cloak with him. Suddenly the ship rocked and Emma yelped. Killian turned as several others. Emma blushed.

She cleared her throat and stepped on board. Suddenly a young officer ran to her and offered her his hand for support. She ignored it and walked by, towards Killian. She earned some approving chuckles of the pirates. The officer looked at her irritated. "Men, I hope you know, who this lovely lady is", Killian smiled and took her hand. "This is Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven. She will be with us on our mission."

Emma blushed again. She still wasn't accustomed to be introduced, especially not from Killian. She smiled at him. "It's important to treat her like a lady. She is our _most valuable treasure_ on board." He smiled at her, she could see right into his heart and was about to melt into his bright blue eyes. "And hands off, she is **my** lady. Is that clear?!" He demonstrative put an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple. "Back to your duties. We want to put out on sea first thing in the morning."

"Hello, love", he turned and faced her. His voice was low now. Emma smiled and kissed him. "I love you." Killian was surprised by her reaction but he didn't complain. "Shall I show you around?" "Killian, I've been on the Jolly several times." "Sure, but never with 25 men on board. You need to know where you are allowed to go and where it's better to keep out. I don't want you to get lost on board." Emma trembled. She never thought about being the only woman on board.

She nodded and accepted the tour. Killian started on deck. He tried not to overwhelm her, so he kept his explanations as simple as possible. Under deck he showed her the crew quarters, the quarters of the first and second mate. He showed her the cargo space, the space for supplies, the galley and the captains cabin.

"So, love, what do you say?" He held her tight. His hand and hook on her waist. "Impressive I would say." She smirked. "Is that so?", he asked and pulled her closer. "Mhm", she murmured, fixating on his lips. "This will be your home for the next year." "Mhm", she answered, not paying much attention. Killian smiled. "I love you, Emma." "Mhm", she answered, the next moment she crushed her lips into his. She finally was where she wanted to be. By his side. Forgotten were all thoughts about staying, about not coming with him. She loved him and the thought of being separated for another year scared her. More than anything else.

The kiss got more and more intense. "Swan, we shouldn't...", Killian started but she showed no mercy. She deepened the kiss, her hands were exploring his body. "Emma", Killian managed to say, but she wasn't listening. She pushed him on the cot and climbed on top of him. She slowly started to unbutton his uniform when suddenly the door flung open.

"Captain!", Smee shouted. When he saw Emma and Killian he blushed. He took off his hat and started to murmur something. Emma paused and looked at Killian. "I tried to tell you", he simply said and pushed her off him gently. "Mr Smee", he said, his voice full of authority, "how can I help you?" "Captain", Smee started, looking at him and at Emma, "Ma'am", he blushed again. "Mr. Smee!" The first mate cleared his throat. "Captain, the king wants to see you. Both of you." Killian and Emma looked at each other smiling. "Well, than we shouldn't let David wait any longer. Thank you Mr Smee." The man nodded and left the cabin. Killian got up and took her hand. "Shall we, darling?" Emma smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Killian, you know how important this mission is?", David looked at him sternly. Killian nodded. "Good, but there is one thing I haven't told you recently." Now Killian got curious. David and he sat together for nearly three hours talking about the mission, finalizing the route and going over every little detail. Especially relating to Emma. And now, David told him that there was even _more_ about the mission?! "So, your majesty, what is it, you haven't told me?" He loved teasing his mate. "Well, Killian, you proved that you love Emma and that you are there for her no matter what. You know she will be our heir some day and if she wants or not, she has to start acting like a Crown Princess." "I doubt she will reign some day. You and Snow are nearly her age and healthy. You will rule over this kingdom for many many years." David smiled knowingly. "True, but nevertheless she is who she is. And because of that I don't want you just to port in other kingdoms, you also have to visit other royals on your journey." Killian raised an eyebrow. "She won't like that." "She knows everyone and they know her. It won't be a big deal." "But that was back in Storybrooke where she was no princess. She just was Emma then, the Saviour." "So?" Killian sighed. He knew arguing with David about this was pointless. "And there is another thing..." David looked at Killian nervously.

" **You whaaaaaaat? NO WAY!** ", Emma was furious. David stood in front of her, his ears dark red, his expression more than frightened. Snow and Killian stood nearby watching the scene in amusement. As Snow predicted, Killian was not willing to tell Emma the news, so David now stood in front of her doing it himself. "Densworth will just be there to support and guide you in any royal affairs. You represent our kingdom, Emma. I know you are not familiar with all the rules and processes. And for that you have your personal uhm... assistant."

Emma panted with rage. She never thought that the mission would also be her introduction as Crown Princess of Misthaven. She just wanted to be with Killian, wanted to spend time with him and enjoy some time off. But now **everything** has changed. She searched for Killian when Snow White stepped into her personal space. "Emma, David is right. You'll need some assistance." She put a hand on her forearm. "I know you can handle yourself, you are the Saviour, you are strong and a courageous woman **and** you have Killian by your side. But as your mother and queen I tell you to listen to us. Just this once." Emma opened her mouth to protest, but the look her mother gave her, let her change her mind and she closed it again. She sighed. "Fine." Snow smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Thank you, Emma." Now David stepped closer and hugged his women. "We love you Emma. And we will miss you. Have fun on your journey." "I will, dad. I'll try to send you many letters."

Killian watched them. He stayed at the background, to give them some personal time together. He will have plenty of time with Emma the next year. "Shall we look for Henry?", Snow broke the hug and looked at her and David. Both nodded.

Finally the moment was here. It was time to say good bye to Henry. The ship would leave early in the morning, so Emma and Killian decided to sleep on the Jolly Roger. Killian knew Emma wasn't a morning person, so it was easier for her (and him) to be on the ship.

"I'm gonna miss u, mum." Emma held him close. "I'm gonna miss you too, kid." Henry and Emma had spent the last couple of hours together before David wanted to talk to her and Henry had one of his riding lessons with Regina. Now Snow White, David and Neal, Henry, Regina, Killian and Emma sat together in the backyard.

Emma was so happy and proud of Henry. He had told her everything he wanted to do and what David, Regina and Snow have offered him to do the next months. Henry clearly won't have time to miss her. "Have fun, but be careful, yeah?!" she smiled, fighting back the tears. Killian noticed it and stepped closer.

"Hey, lad. When we come back I'll definitely need to test you sword fighting skills." Henry looked at him challenging. "Maybe then I can teach **you** something", he said smiling. "We will see", Killian tousled his hair. He would miss him too but neither he nor Henry was going to say anything.

"Killian!", he turned and was nearly knocked over by Belle. She smiled at him. "I have something for you." She gave him a book. He read the title and smiled back at her. "Thank you, love." "I know you maybe won't have time to read", she blushed and looked at Emma and back again to Killian. She wiped away her tears and stepped back. Regina cleared her throat. Emma turned and faced her. "You should train your magic, Emma. I wrote down some tutorials for you. _Practice_!" Emma smiled. "I will miss you too, Regina. Watch our boy." Regina nodded and hugged her. "Of course I will."

Emma sighed. Killian took her hand and squeezed it. "Shall we, love?" She nodded and looked at everyone one last time.

* * *

"You all right, love?", Killian locked the hatch and climbed down the ladder again. She watched him, but he could tell she was miles away. "I'm sorry", she said honestly and looked down at her hands. She was sitting on the cod, her hands in her lap. He went to her, the whole bed dipped when he sat down next to her. "Tell me what's bothering you, love."

"It's harder than I thought", she started, still looking at her hands. Killian nodded understandingly. She looked at him. "I'm stupid, ain't I? I have the chance to sail away with the love of my life, to experience adventures, to see the world. And what I am doing? Crying because of a small goodbye." "You and I know it's more than just a small goodbye, love. It's your family we are talking about, your home." She squeezed his hand. " **You** are my home", she leaned closer and kissed him. He always knew how to comfort her, even without many words. He was her anchor, her tower of strength. He knew her even better than she did. She loved him and she didn't even want to think about being separated again.

"Come here", she said and pulled him closer. She kissed him again, this time more passionately, more intense. She kneeled beside him and started to unbutton his uniform. He was still wearing his uniform; she was only wearing her night gown and knickers. She tried to adapt herself to this realm. The cloths, the behaviour, even the language. But it was hard. Harder than she imagined back in Storybrooke, before she made her decision. There were so many things nobody told her, things the others were accustomed with.

She tried to forget everything around her, she only wanted to concentrate on this moment. Killian put his hook around her waist, his hand was cupping her cheek. They slightly changed the angle of their heads so they could deepen the kiss. Killian broke the kiss and placed a wet trail of kisses down her jaw and her exposed neck. He opened the ribbon of her gown, while Emma pushed down his shirt. "I love seeing you in cloths of this realm", he whispered in between his kisses. "Really?", Emma asked in surprise. "Yes, but I love seeing you naked more", he answered and pushed down her knickers. They landed on a pile of cloths next to their bed, her gown and his trousers followed them.

He looked at her, still following an invisible path down her body. He smoothed her skin with his hand and hook, he knew how much she liked his hook. Normally he took it off, but now he wanted to give her his full attention with _every_ part of him she desired so much.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, she groaned. His tongue and teeth caressed her stiff nipple, while his hand squeezed and twirled the other one. Emma loved his touch. He knew exactly what she wanted, knew exactly what she needed. While he was pampering her, her hands slid down and grabbed his cock. He hissed at the contact. Emma slowly stroked him. Killian released her nipple and switched to the other one. Emma's eyes rolled back, enjoying the pleasure he gave her. Killian traced her form with his hook. Her breasts, her flat stomach, down between her tights. She released his member and slowly sank back into the pillows. Killian smiled and followed her.

He released her nipple and followed the path of his hook with his tongue. Emma shivered. Goosebumps appeared on her body, enjoying the sensation of his tongue. Her legs fell open, giving him better access to her core. "So beautiful," he mumbled. His hook encircled her folds, teasing her but not giving her what she wanted. Emma whimpered in anticipation. She needed him, she wanted him. So badly. He suddenly replaced his hook with his tongue. Sliding through her folds, licking, sucking and nibbling her hot flesh. Suddenly an unexpected orgasm washed over her, triggered by the sensations of Killian's talented mouth. He placed a kiss on her swollen clit and looked at her.

Emma pulled his lips to hers, she could taste herself on him. A new desire building in her belly. "Feeling better now?", he asked grinning. "Slightly", she replied smirking. She pulled him down into another kiss. His body covered hers. Her hands roamed over his bare back, down to his firm ass. She loved every inch of him. He was more than handsome, strong and perfect in her eyes. Some - like himself - would say that his lost hand was an imperfection, but for Emma his hook was a part of him, like his other hand. Every scar, the big ones and the even the tiny ones were telling a story of his life. Stories Emma wanted to discover one by one. One day her handsome pirate wouldn't be a mystery anymore. There was so much she still didn't know about him, but she knew he was willing to share every part of his life with her, even the most painful.

"I need you, inside me, now", Emma suddenly said and looked into his bright blue eyes. He didn't need to be told twice. In one swift thrust he entered her, stretching her deliciously. Emma moaned, closing her eyes. He was perfect. They were perfect. She loved having him buried deep inside her as much as she knew he loved being buried deep inside her. Enveloped by her tight, hot, wet walls. He slowly started to rock his hips. His thrusts got deeper and faster. Both of them panted, Emma felt another orgasm building inside her.

"Come for me, Emma", Killian said, trying to hold himself back a bit longer. She couldn't do anything than obey. Another orgasm hit her within seconds. Her screams echoed from the walls. Her walls tightened around his cock, triggering his own release. He grunted and spilled himself deep into her.

He rolled off her onto his side, not wanting to crush her. Both of them panting heavily. Emma snuggled closer. "I love you", she whispered, half asleep already. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, princess." Without cleaning up, they fell asleep into each other's arms.


	3. Ella and Thomas

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, I hope you all had a merry christmas (or whatever you are celebrating these days) – this chapter is a bit long, I wasn't sure if I should split it, but I decided in keeping it as one. The next update will be in the next days as I really had a run and want to move a bit quicker so we will find out what happens to Killian ;)**

 **Enjoy and leave a comment, so I know if anyone is still interested ;)**

* * *

The sound of heavy boots woke Emma. She slowly opened her eyes, not sure where she was. Her eyes slowly accustomed to the bright sunlight. She sat up and stretched. She was in Killians cabin on the Jolly Roger and the ship was moving. Emma looked surprised. Suddenly all the memories of the last day came back. The big goodbye, their first night together on the Jolly. The begin of their journey.

Emma got up and dressed. She put her hair up and looked into the large mirror next to Killians bed. **Their** bed. She smiled. She did it. She finally did it. A whole year together with her boyfriend.

No parents who could interrupt, no balls or other royal commitments. Freedom.

That was everything she ever wished for and now she will have it. An entire year without any obligations.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to use the hatch, so she decided to take the longer path up on deck. She passed some crew members, who greeted her or just looked up. Finally she stood on deck.

She observed it. It was quite busy. She wasn't used to the tasks of every single crew member so she watched them curiously. She found Killian and watched him fascinated.

He was discussing something with Mr. Smee and a naval officer. He looked stunning. On their journey to Neverland, she wasn't paying any attention, but now she could see that he felt so comfortable on his ship. It was like he was a part of it. _(or her, she wasn't still sure how to talk about the ship.)_

He moved gracile, he spoke with a fire she didn't know was burning inside him. It was like he had never done anything else. He seemed to be home, doing what he loved and knew.

"Emma!", Killian smiled and she started to walk towards him. Okay it was not **walking** actually, it was something in between stumbling and hoping not to fall over. How did Killian do this? How did everyone around do it? Okay, Densworth seemed to have the same problems, but all the others seemed to be able to walk as easily as on land.

"Hello princess", Killian said and pulled her closer. She was relieved being safe in his strong arms. She's kissed him and smiled.

"Good morning, Captain." He suddenly started to laugh.

"Morning, sweetheart? It's past noon. You slept like a rock, I checked on you three times since sunrise." Emma blushed.

"I'm sorry, it's so cozy sleeping on the rocking vessel."

"You don't need to apologise, love. You have all rights to sleep as long as you want. No obligations. Remember?!" She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Killian." He kissed the crown of her head.

"Aye. I love you too, Emma." Non of them said a word or moved until someone called Killian.

He broke the hug, but didn't let go of her. His hooked arm was still around her waist, holding her tight. He started to discuss with the man who has called him. After a while he turned to her.

"I need to show you some things later. The route we want to take, the stops we will make. I also want you to get known to my crew. Especially to my first and second mate." He kissed her temple and watched the crew.

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. Killian smiled satisfied. "You know, you can go wherever you want on that ship", he said smiling.

"I know, but I am where I want to be and besides, walking isn't that easy for me. How can you move that easily?!" Killian laughed again.

"Trust me, in a few days you will be moving around as easily as on land. You still have your land legs, but you'll get used to it. Promise." He still had his arm around her. "Come, you must be starving." As on command her belly growled, making her blush.

* * *

"So, we are here now and we will go all the way up to here. We will port here, here and here", Killian explained with so much passion, Emma got goosebumps.

She followed his fingers on the map. "The next four days we will be at sea. The first stop will be over here." He looked at her, at Smee and Commander Haddock, his second mate.

Emma tilted her head. "Whose kingdom is it? "Ellas and Thomas'", Killian told her smiling.

"The prince and princess will give a ball for you. This will be your debut as Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven", Densworth suddenly said. Emma's stomach flipped. She looked at him and back to Killian.

Killian ignored Densworth' statement and went on, "We will stay at least two days in port. Enough time to refill our supplies and let the crew go ashore."

"What shall we do with Coen?", Commander Haddock suddenly asked. "He needs to be replaced", Killian said coldly and looked at Haddock.

"I hope we'll find someone as a replacement for him soon."

"There will be plenty of good men waiting for an opportunity like that and if not we can always ask the prince to lend us one of his men", Killian answered quickly.

"Aye." Haddock looked at the map again. "What's that, Captain?", Smee asked curiously.

Killians eyes narrowed. "This will be our final stop. There we will hopefully find what the king is in need for."

"What is it?", Smee and Emma asked simultaneous at the same time.

Killian looked at Emma and shook his head. "The less knows the safer it is."

"Killian!", Emma protested, but Killian shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, love. Kings order not to tell **you** too much." Emma pouted.

At this moment everything Killian wanted was to throw out anyone and hug his Princess. He wanted to be alone with her and kiss her, show her that she was important to him, but he just smiled and looked back at the map.

"Commander Haddock, Mr Smee, we will talk about this later." The men nodded and Killian went on explaining their route and the stops, in which kingdom they will stay how long.

"And our last stop will be in Arendelle." Emma looked up. She hadn't paid much attention after Killian had told her she wasn't allowed to know too much.

"We are going to see Elsa and Anna again?" Her smile grew bigger.

"Aye, love, but this will be in several weeks, maybe months."

"Why can't we skip everything and just go there straight?", Emma asked.

"Well, we are on a mission which includes several stops until we reach Arendelle. Kings order."

"It's important to represent the kingdom, Your Highness. Show the other majesties that the Queen and King are back, that our kingdom is still wealthy. After everything your parents have gone through, it's the least to show everyone that we have our strength back." Emma turned. Densworth was sitting on a chair in a corner.

"So this is this mission about? To show the world that Snow White and Prince Charming are back? That our kingdom is built up again and its rulers willing to fight and defend it?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"No, Mistress", it was Haddock who talked now. He looked at Killian but he only nodded in sympathy to give him permission.

"This mission is very important - we are supposed to bring something back what vanished during the first curse. Your father was looking for it since the arrival about a year ago. I bet he searched for it since he had his memory back", he smiled, it was an honest smile, a loyal smile, "when you decided to come with us, your father decided to add these stops. He is so proud of you, he wants to show every realm how wonderful and stunning his daughter and heir is. I promise you, King David would never do this to you, he loves you and wants to show you his world."

Emma's eyebrows were raised, she was stunned. She always liked Commander Haddock, but hearing him talk like that to her and about their mission and her father made her proud.

"Thank you, Commander", Killian said quite impressed. Emma's expressions calmed, she smiled at him and formed a silent thank you. Killian went on.

Emma stopped listening, she leant against a wall opposite Densworth and watched the man intensely. From the first time she was introduced to the elder man, she had a bad feeling. She couldn't understand why her parents decided to send him with her. He was so different, he was into the whole royal stuff so much. She sighed frustrated.

* * *

The next few days Emma, Killian and the crew fell into a routine. Killian got up at sunrise every day, Emma daily slept until noon, Densworth tried to teach Emma royal behaviour for the ball.

He also wanted her to practice dancing every day, for this he always chose a naval officer but Emma refused it and only danced with Killian (when she did it, in their cabin, alone).

Emma still had the problem of land legs. Walking on board was still hard, every now and then she bumped into a sailor or stumbled or fell. Killian teased her, but also protected her from the crew and their comments and smiles.

Emma practiced her magic. The days were long on the ship and she had nothing else to do. She didn't want to tell Killian but she felt a bit bored sometimes. He as the captain was always needed somewhere or had to do something, but she had no real task, she was more a passenger than anything else.

* * *

It was dark when they landed in Thomas' kingdom. They sent a sailor to the castle to tell their majesties that they will meet them the next day.

Emma stood on deck. She was fascinated by the busy life in port. Killian stood at the wheel, yelling and commanding. The air was cold, but Emma was so excited she denied the cold.

"Your Highness, it's getting cold, you should wear a cape." She turned and wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself." Densworth sighed and walked away. Emma got more and more annoyed of this man. He should be her assistant, instead he was sneaking around, criticizing everything she did.

At first she had invited him to eat with Killian, her, Smee and Haddock, but when he started picking at her every time she just lifted a finger, she stopped asking him to join them.

He also followed her everywhere she went. Only the captain cabin was a safe place for her.

So she tried to spend as much time there as she could, practicing magic or reading. God, she wished there would be a television.

She looked over at Killian, but he was busy yelling at a naval crew member. She smiled weakly and turned again, facing the port.

Although it was late, there were many people around. Mostly men standing, talking, some sat around gambling, a few seemed to be drunk.

"It's not very busy at this hour. Tomorrow there will be much more to see", someone suddenly told her. Emma turned and smiled slightly. It was Lieutenant Forbes, a very young officer, who seemed to be very loyal to Killian.

Suddenly Killian stepped up beside her. "Captain", Forbes said and nodded.

"Lieutenant Forbes." The young man clicked his heels and left.

"Everything alright, love?" Emma leaned against him, still looking at the people on land.

"Yeah. I'm just curious about these people."

"We will stay for two days, so you can explore the town and its surrounding. Well, of course escorted by me or someone I chose." Emma raised her head so she was able to look at him.

"And why is that, Captain?" He put his arms around her waist.

"It's not safe there, Emma. And although I know you are a tough woman, I'd feel much better knowing someone with you." Now Emma turned.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you for being protective over me." Now Killian raised an eyebrow.

"You are not complaining?" She shook her head, eventually a bit irritated about her words herself.

"You know, I had many discussions with David the last year, about riding out alone, about the behaviour of men in this realm, about the role of a woman here. I cannot say I do love the idea of being a woman in this world but I chose this life and because of that I do have to adjust. And besides, having you by my side is not that bad either."

She now smiled, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Killian responded immediately. They deepened their kiss when suddenly someone cleared his throat next to them.

"The carriage is waiting, Your Highness." Emma broke their kiss and looked at the man standing behind Killian without letting go of him.

"Carriage?", she asked annoyed.

"Yes, Your Highness, we are going to the castle. Although their majesties will see us by tomorrow, we still are allowed to stay there. Much more comfortable than here."

Now Emma broke their hug and stepped forward. "The Jolly Roger is one of the finest vessels of all realms, if not **the** finest vessel. The beds here are as comfortable as in a castle. (definitely a lie but Densworth didn't need to know that.) I will not leave this ship tonight."

"Your Highness", Densworth started to protest, but Emma only turned her attention back to Killian.

"Fine", Densworth said offended, "I'll take the offer and will excuse you. Everything else would be bad manner." Emma shrugged but smiled at Killian. "And besides, Princess, it's not appropriate to make out in public."

He stomped off the Jolly Roger into the carriage, when he looked up at Emma, he saw that Emma and Killian again were in a heated kiss. He shook his head and slammed the door shut.

When the carriage left, Emma bursted into laughter, still holding on to Killian.

Killian allowed the crew to go ashore. Only two men had to stay behind. A pirate and a naval officer, both seemed not very happy about the captains order but obeyed. Commander Haddock also stayed on the Jolly Roger as Killian and Emma did.

* * *

 _The next morning, Emma woke up very early. It was still dark when she heard the screaming and shouting again._

 _She jumped up, put on some clothes and climbed up the ladder._

 _When she saw what was going on, her eyes widened. A man was tied to the main mast, another man stood in front of him, smiling heartlessly. In his hand he held a whip. Blood dropped off it on the floor._

 _Emma wasn't able to move, she was just staring at the scenario._

 _Suddenly the whip rushed through the air. When it hit the back of the tied up man, Emma winced._

 _She tried again to move closer or at least to say something, but she wasn't able to._

 _The man at the mast turned his head slowly, Emma's eyes widened again._

 _She started to tremble while she screamed his name._

" **KILLIAN**!" She sat up straight. She was covered in sweat, her hair sticking at her forehead. Her breath was sped up as her heart beat was.

She looked around, Killian wasn't there. Suddenly fear ran through her veins. She heard noises from above.

She quickly put on a gown and climbed up the ladder.

When she stood on deck, she looked around. Sighing in relief when seeing Killian standing at the railing, she started to run, only to trip on a rope laying around and falling to the ground face first.

"Emma!" Killian hurried to her, but Lt. Ivory and Lt. Forbes were quicker and helped her up. Emma didn't thank them, when Killian stood in front of her, she put her arms around him and held him tight.

"Emma, you are paler than a sheet, what's wrong?"

"Are you alright, Killian?" Killian was surprised by the question but nodded. Emma was trembling, so Killian pulled her closer. "I...I had a bad dream...it...it seemed so real", she mumbled.

Tears stained his shirt. Killian soothed her, he hasn't seen her like this since her visions of death a few years ago.

"Come, lets go to my cabin."

"No, can we please stay up here? Just maybe sit?" Killian put a strain behind her ears. They sat down, Killian put an arm protectively around her. "It was just a dream, Emma." She nodded but she was not as sure as Killian.

"Captain", suddenly Smee appeared and looked at him nervously.

"Bad timing, Mr Smee, as always", Killian sighed and looked at him annoyed.

"But Captain, you should really...", Smee said but was interrupted by heavy boot steps.

"Bloody hell", Killian suddenly said and got up.

"So it is true", a deep voice said. Emma looked up, but her view was blocked by Killian.

"You are back. On my ship", the voice continued.

"Your ship?", Killian asked, his voice dark and harsh.

"Aye, Hook. The Jolly Roger is mine."

"It clearly is not", Killian denied and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You did trade this ship for...what was it again...aye...a magic bean...and I was the lucky one to cross the merchant's ship - and after some business talk the Jolly Roger finally was mine."

"You mean you captured it", Killian growled, still blocking Emma's view. The other man bursted into laughter.

"That's what real pirates do. But I heard you are no pirate anymore, only a lovesick puppy. For whom did you trade your ship again?" Killian got angry.

"Buggar off MY ship, Blackbeard. You lost the ship to Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh the ice queen? The bitch bottled up my ship", he growled.

That was enough for Emma, she jumped up and stepped next to Killian. "Don't you dare talk about Elsa like that", she said sternly.

"Ahh, that must be the wench you traded your ship for." Killians eyes narrowed.

"Off my ship", he commanded and stepped forward, "the Jolly Roger is mine. Back off." Blackbeard laughed again.

"Don't think this is over yet." Blackbeard looked directly at Emma. She tried not to show it, but her blood ran cold. The man in front of her was the man from her dream. The man who tortured Killian.

When Blackbeard left, she needed to sit again. Killian walked to the railing and watched Blackbeard walk away.

"Double the guards. The ship has to be watched all the time. Especially when I am not on board." He came back to Emma.

"You alright, Emma?" She got up and hugged him. She didn't say anything, just held him close. He didn't want to push her and so he said nothing. He only stroke her hair and held her tight.

* * *

About an hour later a carriage came to collect Emma and Killian.

"Why can't we stay here? I don't want to go to the castle." Emma was still thinking about her dream, she didn't want to leave the ship.

"Love, Ella and her Prince want to see you. They haven't seen you for a while." Emma sighed. She walked off the ship, but when she turned, Killian wasn't following.

"You coming?", she asked but saw the concern on his face. She sighed again and walked back to him. "I won't let you stay here alone. I'll stay too."

"Emma, you have to go."

"But not without you."

"I am needed on the Jolly. Besides, what shall I do there?" Emma felt hurt, she needed him, as support, she didn't want to go without him.

"Alex surly wants to see you again. She adores you." Killian suddenly smiled. He thought about the little girl, but still seemed to be conflicted. Emma hasn't told him about her dream.

She sighed, still not feeling well leaving without him. "You stay here, I'll go alone. But promise me not to get into trouble." He stepped closer.

"Of course I'll stay out of trouble and I'll join you tonight at the ball."

"That you must do, I can't do it without you." She quickly kissed him on his lips.

"I love you." He took her face into his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"And I love you, princess." He kissed her on his lips and forehead.

* * *

When Emma stepped out of the carriage, her stomach was in knots. The huge castle was impressive. There were many guards, servants and other people standing around.

"Emma!", someone suddenly shouted. She turned and was facing Ella and her family. Alex was in Thomas' arms, not looking at her.

"Where is Killian?" Emma tried to put up a happy face.

"I am sorry, he is distracted. But he will join us later at the ball."

"Uhm about that...", Ella suddenly said and looked at Thomas. Emma raised her brows. "I am sorry but there won't be ball tonight", Thomas said stroking Alex back and looking between Ella and Emma.

"I beg your pardon?", Densworth, wo did appear a few moments ago, suddenly asked. Thomas turned his attention to him.

"Yes, we are sorry but we were not able to arrange the ball."

"Unacceptable", Densworth said and looked at them angrily. Emma was more than surprised. She looked at the man and inhaled sharply.

"Please forgive my _servant_ ", Emma suddenly said, looking at Ella, "of course it is no problem not having a ball tonight. We thank you for your invitation and don't want you to have any troubles with having me here." Ella looked at Thomas, she seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

"Why don't we get inside and talk." Emma nodded, she looked at Densworth who wanted to follow her.

"Mr Densworth, I don't accept a behaviour like this. I think it will be the best you take a walk to calm down. I can handle the situation myself."

"Your Highness!", Densworth protested, "your father gave me strict instructions."

"But he is not here and I tell you to leave me alone with my friends."

"Your father won't be happy about it. I'll have to report him about your behaviour and about the state in this kingdom. Not acceptable."

"Watch your mouth!", Emma yelled at him, "and report whatever you want. My father knows me, I'm no kid you can educate. Now leave and turn back to the Jolly Roger."

"Your Highness!"

"Leave!" She turned to Ella and Thomas. Both were looking at her impressed. She walked towards them.

When they all were in the castle, Emma's features fell. "Thank god. I am so relieved there won't be a banquette for me. I really think I'm not ready for it." She looked at them and smiled. "But tell me, how are you, is everything alright?"

Ella looked at Thomas and smiled. "Come and see yourself." Emma got curious and followed her friend.

A few minutes later they stood in a nursery. Emma's eyes shone bright. A little baby girl laid in her crib, sleeping. A young maid sat in a corner, greeting them silently when they entered.

"Congratulations", Emma said happily.

"Thank you", Ella smiled too, "young girl decided to come a bit sooner than expected. I am sorry we weren't able to tell you." Emma hugged Ella.

"David didn't even tell me you were pregnant", Emma said while hugging Thomas and Alexandra.

"Come, we should go and sit as long as our little girl rests", Thomas said. Emma now could see the bags under his eyes. He seemed to be exhausted. Ella also seemed to be tired and worn out.

"Guys, you look very tired. You should rest too. A baby is nothing easy to handle. When I think back the nights with Baby Neal at home...", she smiled sympathetically.

"But you just arrived."

"Really it's okay. I don't know the exact timetable but as there should have been a ball planned for tonight we surly will stay until tomorrow. So plenty of time to see us again and sit together."

"You sure, Emma?"

"Yes I am sure. Please, I don't want you to feel obliged to anything at all. Enjoy the time with your daughters." Ella hugged Emma again.

"What about having dinner tonight? Just you, Killian, Thomas, Alex and I. We still do have to eat."

"Deal", Emma said and smiled.

"Great. So let's meet again at six?!" Emma nodded and left the castle. Twenty minutes later she was at the docks again.

* * *

Killian was nervous. He walked up and down in his quarters. The appearance of Blackbeard had made him nervous. His words had made him think.

He still was a pirate - wasn't he? He was no lovesick fool who couldn't handle himself.

His fist landed on the desk, teeth clenched. His decision was clear. The next time he will see Blackbeard, he definitely would show him that he still **was** the fearsome Captain Hook. No matter what.

He sat down, but jumped up again the next moment. "Mr Smee, Commander Haddock", he yelled out of the door. He walked back to the desk, placed both hands on it and sighed furiously. The two men appeared moments later.

"Captain?!"

"Close the door", Killian said sternly. "I trust in your discretion, gentlemen." Both looked at each other and back to Killian.

"Aye, sir."

"Good, we need to find Captain Blackbeard. He is dangerous and a threat of the princess. When he finds out who Emma is, she will not be safe anymore."

"So what is your plan, Captain?"

"Track him, chase him, capture him."

"And than?", Haddock asked quietly. Killian turned to him, as much as he liked the naval officer, he wasn't used to the procedure of the pirates.

Smee smiled and nodded. "Aye Captain. I'll put the search parties together." Killian nodded and turned to Haddock.

"Any problems with that?" Haddock shook his head.

"As long as we tell the men it is for the princess' safety, everything is alright." Killian clapped him on the back.

"Aye."

* * *

"Is everything alright? Where is Killian?", Emma was nervous when she saw the crew leave the ship in small groups.

"Aye Mistress, everything is alright. Captain's in his cabin", Smee said, looking as nervous as ever. She sighed in relief and walked on.

"Mistress!", Commander Haddock suddenly said, his tips of the ears went red, "you are back quite early." Emma tilted her head.

"Any problems with that, Commander?" The man hastily shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No, not at all. Captain is in his cabin. He will be pleased to see you again so soon." Emma watched him suspiciously. He went on, without looking at her again.

Emma opened the door to Killians cabin.

"Commander Haddock, I told you, if you have a problem with it than you don't need to join the search." He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. "Emma!" Emma looked at him, not able to tell what was going on.

"Why is everyone so surprised by seeing me again so soon? What's going on, Killian?"

"Nothing, love." She narrowed her eyes.

"Who or what are you looking for and why can't I escape the feeling that something is going on I should not know about?"

"Why are you not at the castle? Is everything alright with Ella and Thomas?"

"Don't start a hare!"

"I am not, I am just curious", Killian said and scratched a spot behind his ear.

"Ha!", Emma said and pointed at him, "you **are** keeping something from me, you are doing it again." "Do what?" "This thing with the scratching behind your ear."

"What? Are you mocking me?" Emma blushed and smiled.

"I would never. It's kind of adorable. Every time you are nervous or uncomfortable, you do it."

"I so am not adorable. Pirates are everything than adorable."

Emma stepped closer, lowered her voice. "Yes, you are, Captain. My adorable, sweet pirate."

Killian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He seemed to be a bit offended.

"But devilishly handsome", Emma added, stepping into his personal space.

Now Killians brows raised even higher. "Go on."

"Fearsome." She kissed him. "Brave." _Kiss_. "Caring." _Kiss_. "Strong." _Kiss_. "Passionate." _Kiss_. She deepened the last kiss, her hands playing with the hair on his nape. "My soulmate". _Kiss_. "My lover." _Kiss_ "My true love." _Kiss_. This time Killian deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer, his hook resting on her smaller back, his hand between her shoulder blades.

He hated to lie to her, to keep something from her, but it was easier to say nothing. She probably would tell him to stop. She would tell him that it was not about her it was about him, why he was tracking Blackbeard down. That he was hurt and offended by his words. And she would be damn right about it. He was not a lovesick puppy, he was not a shadow of his glorious former self. He still was Captain Hook. The fearsome pirate who did not have to ask permission for his actions.

 _Dammit_. He didn't notice that he had broke the kiss, that Emma was staring at him.

"Killian, you are keeping something from me." It now was a statement, not a question anymore. He looked up.

"You were not supposed to be back so soon." Emma stepped back.

"I am sorry that I wanted to be with you instead of hanging around with newly minted parents who definitely need to sleep and rest." She was getting angry and walked toward the desk, she stumbled but reached the desk without falling.

"They have another baby?" Emma turned slowly. _Really?_ _They were having an upcoming argument and the only thing he wanted to know was the news of the baby?!_ "Boy or girl?"

"A baby girl." Emma answered confused.

"What's her name?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't asked." Killian raised an eyebrow, again. Damn him and his eyebrows. "Forget it, okay? If you don't want to tell me what's going on, fine. Just be ready at half past five. We will have dinner with Ella and Thomas tonight."

"What about the ball?"

"No ball, just dinner", Emma said, leaving the cabin.

She hated to fight with him, especially when she knew he was lying in her face. How often had he told her to be honest, not to tell lies. She was hurt and she wanted to be alone. When she reached the deck, there was only a small group of men standing at the helm. She watched them, when Killian came up the hatch.

"Captain, will you join us? Ivory, Giddy, Collins and Ashton will stay", Smee told him eagerly. Killian looked at Emma, their eyes met.

"Aye, I'll come with you. Lieutenant Daring, you will stay here and keep an eye on Emma." He lowered his voice. "She is not allowed to leave the ship and she doesn't have to know who we are looking for." "What shall I tell her if she asks?" "Lie!" Forbes swallowed and looked at Emma. "Yes, Sir."

Killian led the small group. Emma watched them leave while Lieutenant Forbes came over.

"You don't have to lie. I know the Captain told you to watch me." Forbes swallowed again, he seemed to be nervous. Emma sighed. "I'll be in the captain quarter."

Forbes didn't know what to say. "Yes, Mistress."


	4. Blackbeard

**A/n: As I told you, I had a run and so here is another chapter – this time normal lengths – sorry for the ending, but this keeps things a bit spicy (especially after the last loooong chapter) – I'll try to update not later than Saturday.**

* * *

It was time to leave. Emma looked at the cod. She was so bored the last hours and decided after practicing her magic, reading and finishing her letter to her parents, to lay out the clothes for Killian.

Emma sighed again. She and the four men Killian put in charge with, were still the only ones on board. How could he let her down like this. She was more than angry with him. Although she was worried too, the dream still clearly in her mind.

She looked in the mirror one last time and left the cabin through the door. The men left behind were gambling on deck. She stopped in front of them.

"Lieutenant Forbes. Would you be so kind to tell the Captain that I am at the castle. He doesn't have to wait for my return." Forbes got up.

"Captain ordered not to let you leave the ship."

"He what?", Emma shouted but calmed in an instand. "The captain should have been back by now and join me, but he is not here and I am expected at the castle. So I will leave now."

Forbes nodded silently. Emma thanked him and turned, looking at the carriage for her. "Oh and tell the Captain he is not longer invited to the dinner tonight." Forbes nodded again, two of the other sailors held back laughter while the last one just stared at her bewildered. "Good evening, gentleman", she said and left the ship.

* * *

"Bloody hell! He cannot be vanished. He must be here somewhere. Haddock, tell me what your men found out again." Haddock hurried over, telling him that four of his men have seen Blackbeard and some of his crew members leaving the tavern a few hours ago but they lost sight of them.

"Aye, we will look again one last time. Haddock, Smee, Lockwood; take each four men. The rest will come with me."

"Captain!"

"Aye Smee?!", Killians voice was harsh, so the first mate shut his mouth again.

"Good, let's go." They searched the town systematically, but didn't find Blackbeard nor one of his men. Killian was in a bad mood when they came back to the ship.

"Captain Jones!", Forbes said and looked at the others sitting next to him. The young officer was more than nervous, he lifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Where is Emma?", Killian asked after observing the deck. Forbes looked down.

"The princess is at the castle." Killian's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, the dinner. What time is it?"

"Captain, the princess told us to tell you that you are not longer invited and that you don't have to wait for her return." Killian looked at him angrily.

He walked to the helm, not saying anything. "Mr Baskin, is our stock filled up?" "Aye Captain, store for at least ten days."

Killian nodded. "We will wait for the mistress and leave at sunrise. Who isn't back will be left behind. No matter what."

"But Captain...", Commander Haddock started but was cut off by Killian again. "It was a long day, commander, so get out off my sight. You, Baskin, Doyle and Eastwick are on duty. The rest can go ashore but as always behave. And if anyone sees Blackbeard or one of his crew members, has to come to me in an instand."

He opened the hatch and climbed down without another word. He was more than angry. He had disappointed Emma. He was not only lying to her and keeping things from her, he also broke his promise to support her. He yanked off his coat and boots and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down.

* * *

"Emma, it was so good to see you again", Ella said and kissed her cheeks. Emma smiled. She was proud of Ashley or Ella as her real name was. She had done the right thing by keeping Alexandra. And now that she was having another baby with Thomas after everything they've been through made Emma really happy.

"Will we see us tomorrow?", Thomas asked and hugged her briefly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I had no time talking to Killian about the schedule."

"It's alright, just let us know. Alex would be happy seeing him again." Emma nodded, her stomach in knots.

"I will. Good night." She closed the door of the carriage. She was so mad with Killian. He had let her down. Disappointed her and the others. What on earth was that important that he skipped the dinner on purpose? After she told him to be ready? The closer the Jolly Roger came the more she wanted to stay away.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Emma fell over and bumped her head hard. _What the heck?_

The next moment the door was reared open and two men appeared. Emma was a bit dizzy and was not quick enough. Although she tried to defend herself, she had no chance. The men grabbed her and pulled her out. She looked up and tried to figure out what was going on, but the next moment she was blindfolded by one of the men. The last thing she heard was a deep voice. "Well done. That was easier than expected. Now he has to obey." While the men bursted into laughter she was hit by something and blacked out.

* * *

Killian stood on deck, he was furious. It was past midnight and no sign of Emma. "Unbelievable. How can she be this careless? Being out that late? Stubborn lass", he murmured and turned, watching two of his crew members walking up the gangplank.

They were stumbling, singing quietly and holding on to each other. "Good evening, captain", one said and raised a bottle of rum. "Care for a drink?", the other one asked.

"Buggar off", he snapped and the sailors looked at each other irritated. They hurried away, not wanting to get more of the captains bad mood.

Killian turned, he didn't want to go to his quarters, he wanted to stay as long up here as it took for her to come back.

Two hours later, Killian was past furious, he had woken Haddock and Smee, telling them that he was going to the castle himself. There were still some of his men in town, the other fast asleep in their quarters.

When he came back up on deck, he looked for the vigil, but no one's in sight. "Damn those idiots", Killian murmured, not noticing the dark silhouettes of several men hiding on deck.

"SMEE!", he yelled furiously when someone suddenly stepped into his sight.

"Looking for something?" Killian looked at the man, drawing his sword intuitively.

"Blackbeard." Killians eyes narrowed, his growled his name in disgust.

"I told you it isn't over. Not until you give me back what belongs to me."

"Back off. The Jolly is mine."

"Is that so, Hook? But what is she worth you? Is she still your most precious treasure?" Killians stomach twisted by his words, he got nervous but didn't know exactly why.

"If you want the Jolly, you have to fight for her", Killian growled.

"Oh I have a much better idea. How about, you giving me the ship and I won't harm your wench instead?" With this words, he pulled Emma out of the shadows. Hands bound, her eyes blindfolded, her mouth gagged.

"Bloody hell", Killians worst nightmare became true. There she was, his true love, he was so angry with seconds before, in the hands of a cold blooded pirate.

Killian tried to put on a poker face. He knew he had to show the man that he still was the fearsome, respected Captain Hook. No matter what. "So, you think, you can trade her for the Jolly?"

"Nah, I just said, I won't hurt her if you give me back the Jolly Roger. I never said anything about returning her." He turned his attention to Emma, running his hands over her body, putting her chin in one hand. "Isn't she a lovely creature? So pure, so innocent. Where did you find her?" He bent his head and sniffed at her hair. "Hmmm, delicious. I can't wait to taste her, to ravish her."

He laughed as several men of his did. They slowly came out of the shadow, encircling the two captains. Killian looked around, it was hard for him to think straight, seeing Emma that vulnerable in the hands of his enemy.

Emma was breathing heavily, when she felt the familiar wood underneath her feet, the slight rocking of the ship. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear everything. Killian! She heard his struggle, she heard his fear although his voice was the opposite of shaky or vulnerable. If she were able to see, she could try to use her magic.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her. She closed her eyes, her breath hitched. When she felt his breath on her face she had the urge to vomit, to scream, to run. Run. That's it. She just needed to think about Killian and than she would move to him.

The advantage of them not knowing anything about her magic could help. She heard several men laughing, that was her chance. She focused, tried only to concentrate on Killian. The next moment she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?", Blackbeard jumped and looked at the spot where Emma has been standing a few moments ago. Killian smiled. Although she was gone, he knew it was her magic which transported her wherever.

He used the confusion to his advantage and ran towards Blackbeard. Killian hasn't noticed but nearly his whole crew was standing around him and Blackbeards men. When they saw their captain attacking Blackbeard they also attacked the invaders.

Within seconds a noisy battle started, blades crashing together, fists and knives flying through the air.

Blackbeard and Killian were fighting regardless. Although Killian was in advantage, Blackbeard was a well trained pirate. After the first hit, he drew his sword himself and fought back.

"This is **my** ship. You'll never possess her", Killian growled, his face furious, the blade of is sword pointed at Blackbeard throat, "nor will you lay a hand again on my lady."

Blackbeard smiled dangerously, they crossed the whole deck, turning every now and then. Eventually Killian trapped Blackbeard against the railing. Although Blackbeard was clearly defeated, he laughed. He wanted to challenge Killian, to show everyone that he has gone soft.

"What will you do? Throw me into the brig? This is a naval ship now, sailing under a king's flag, with a weak naval captain who still thinks he is a fearsome pirate." This was enough. He looked the pirate deep in his eyes.

"You do not deserve being put into the brig or a royal prison. The only thing you deserve is death." In one smooth swift he cut Blackbeards throat, pushed him over the railing and turned around to the others. He smiled. A dark, satisfied smile. As soon as the pirates noticed that their captain was defeated, they surrendered.

Killian looked up, Emma was standing a few feet away, staring at him. Densworth was standing next to her, clearly afraid but also annoyed and out of breath.

As much as he wanted to go to her and wrap her up in his arms, he stayed.

He looked at Blackbirds crew, sitting encircled by his own crew. With his loud clear voice he yelled: "This is the Jolly Roger. This is my ship. Your Captain is dead and I don't need filthy pirates who are wether loyal nor honorable. Off my ship. Weapons and possessing stay behind."

The crew collected the few things and weapons from the others and led them down the gangplank.

"Commander Haddock, how many men are missing?"

"None Sir."

"Any injuries?"

"Insignificant, Sir."

"Good. We cast off. Now." He walked to the helm and watched his crew.

Emma still stood there, staring at him, saying nothing. His heart ached. He knew he should walk to her, he should talk to her. He didn't want to treat her like this, but he still had to sort his thoughts.

This day had been exhausting. He didn't want to argue anymore, he didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to leave this place. He needed to show the crew that he was in charge, to proof he was a good captain. Though this meant to avoid Emma.

When he looked up again, she was gone. He sighed. He yelled at his crew, harsher than needed.

 _I'll deal with her when we reach open waters._


	5. Discussion

**A/n: Again I am sorry for the delay, but New Years Eve was more distracting than I thought it will be ;) - I wish you all a happy new year!**

 **I want to thank you for your reviews so far, some people asked me why I don't let Emma use her magic to visit her parents or talk to them – you will find out in this chapter  
I am also sorry for the end of this chapter – but the next one is nearly finished, so there will be an update soon  
I am always happy about feedback – so read on and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

"Love?", Killian wasn't sure if Emma was in the cabin nor if she was still awake. He scanned the room after locking the hatch. There she sat, lonely on the bed. She read a book, not even looking at him.

"Love?", he said again, this time a bit louder. He thought that she maybe hadn't heard him.

He sighed and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Emma", he started and looked at her.

"For what? For being a liar, for avoiding me, for leaving port earlier than necessary, for letting me down, for ignoring me?", she snapped still not looking at him.

Killian's gaze fell. "I...I...", he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He had thought about a whole speech he wanted to give her, an apology included, but now not a single word found its way out of his mouth.

"I am very angry with you, Killian." He looked up and met her eyes. The book laid on her lap but she was still holding it. "I trusted you. I needed you and you weren't there for me."

His eyes dropped on the book in her hands. "Emma, I...", he started, his ears turning slight red.

"I'm fine by the way", she said annoyed and raised the book so she could read on.

Killian's mouth opened, his ears now dark red, he hadn't even asked if she was alright, hadn't even sent someone to ask for him. To make sure she was okay. He closed his mouth again, closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. _Bloody hell, why do you have to be such an ass._

He slowly got up, without looking at her - missing the look on her face. He walked towards the cabinet and took out the rum and two tumblers.

Emma watched him carefully. She was mad at him, she felt hurt and offended. She never had the feeling of not being equal to him, but today he treated her like she was nothing more than cargo, eventually a burden on his ship.

They were silent for a while until Emma got up and looked at him in expectation. "Is there still one quarter free at the end of the ship?", she asked stoic and walked slowly towards the door.

Killian looked up in shock. Please don't leave! "Aye", he slowly said, his eyes full of regret, of anxiety.

"Good, I think I will stay there for a while." She reached for the doorknob.

"Emma!", he finally managed to say, the word coming out with a broken voice. _Stay, just stay with me, love!_

She turned her face, not letting go of the doorknob. She searched his eyes, waiting for something. "He caught me off guard." Killian sighed and looked at the tumbler on the desk, thinking about taking it and drowning the golden liquid or not.

Emma now turned fully, looking at him puzzled. "Who?"

Killian looked up. „Blackbeard. What he said yesterday morning, it offended me, deep down inside I felt hurt. I wanted to show him that I am still who I am. Who I was."

Emma looked at him, she tried to figure out what exactly he meant. She walked towards him. "And who are you?"

He looked up again. **Bloody hell.** He suddenly grabbed the glass and poured the drink down his throat. He placed the tumbler back and sat down. "Bloody hell, Swan. I don't know."

Emma didn't let go. "And who do you want to be?" This was the big question Killian didn't want to think about.

Killian sighed again. "Will you stay if I tell you?"

"Do you **want** me to stay?"

"Aye." Emma walked towards him and sat down across.

"Spill."

Killian looked at her, he refilled his glass and pushed the other one toward her. Emma didn't smile, she studied him and his expressions. "So?"

Killian sighed. "I am over 300 years old, crossed realms and found True Love", he started looking at her. She listened, not saying anything.

"Most time of my life I was a fearsome, heartless, lonely pirate. Without love, without friends. Only willing to live to avenge my brothers life and Milahs life - taking revenge was my prior goal. No matter what. There was nothing I cared about not even my own life. Until I met you", while talking he played with the rim of his glass, for the last four words he searched her eyes. "I love you Emma, I am willing to give up my life for you, to die for you."

He sighed and sipped at his tumbler. "But I can't deny who I am. I tried to change, to not be the pirate I was for so long. For Henry, your parents, you." It was hard confessing all these things to her. He felt vulnerable and a bit lost.

Emma stared at him, she didn't know what to say. Nearly the whole day she was at the captain cabin, angry with Killian, nearly furious. Over and over she thought about what has happened the day before.

 _She thought about Killians lie, his face where she clearly was able to read LIER on his forehead while he spoke with her._

 _She thought about the fact that she tried to find a compromise but he has let her down. Not showing up was one thing, but not showing up although she had directly asked him not to forget and be late was something totally different._

 _Emma thought about the nice evening she had at the castle. Ella had told her so much about what was going on in their lives, that Alexandra was more than happy being in this realm where she was allowed to be more carefree, more child. Ella had loved the modern world but being back was something she and the whole family of hers enjoyed. And now with the baby she and Thomas were deeply contented._

 _Emma had tried not to show them how lonely and uncomfortable she felt. How misplaced. Since their arrival to the Enchanted Forest Henry had barely time for her; her parents were always needed here or there. Regina now living in her own place not far away and only visiting for seeing Henry or helping Snow with magical things._

 _Even Killian, who now was back in the Royal Navy, seemed to adjust easily. Why couldn't she?_

 _When the time came to say good bye, Emma was a bit sad to leave again but also relieved to go. She wasn't interested to see Killian that night but she wanted to be back at the Jolly where no one wanted her to be anything else than Emma._

 _And than it had happen. Blackbeard had kidnapped her. Something her father always feared, something Killian always was afraid of too. In these things Killian and David were on the same side, mostly. The safety and the well-being of Emma was their first priority._

 _And although she had faced many dangers in her life, this time she was really frightened. Frightened of never seeing her family again - never seeing Killian again; frightened of not being able to defend herself, help herself. She wasn't used to the surrounding, she wasn't used to the way kidnappers behaved in this realm._

 _But surprisingly they treated her well, no one was allowed near her, no one was allowed to touch her or speak to her. They also gave her water and offered her something to eat (what she refused)._

 _When she finally stepped aboard the Jolly Roger, she immediately felt safe. At this time she was calm but only as long as she heard Killians concerned voice and felt Blackbeards hands on her._

 _After disappearing (and reappearing in the captain quarters), she sighed in relief. She exited the cabin, care to find anyone to free her. She was still not good enough with her magic to focus on things without seeing. (That's why Regina wanted her to practice - she knew how much potential she has, but also knew that only with training she'll be able to use the magic properly.)_

 _This was the reason she only appeared in Killian's cabin and not at his side. (As she wanted to.)_

 _Gladly she found Dewnsworth. The first time she was happy to hear his shaky voice, to feel his unsteady fingers on her skin while he opened the cord, to actually see his concerned and frightened look._

 _She thought about how she was rushing back on deck and watching Killian killing Blackbeard._

 _She would have done something similar, maybe not killing him but eventually hurting him really really bad._

 _But it wasn't the fact that Killian had killed Blackbeard or the curse which slipped from Densworth's mouth that made her feel irritated, hurt and sad._

 _It was the expression on Killian's face which had made her swallow. And his order to leave immediately without even asking her - talking to her._

 _She had felt like a child. Useless, not allowed to be involved in any adult decision._

 _Back in his cabin she had started to cry. She felt more alone than ever before, left out and hurt. She wanted him by her side, needed him, but he didn't show up._

Now she was sitting across him in his cabin, he was waiting for a reaction - waiting for anything, but Emma was only looking at him.

They went trough so much together but now she only felt betrayed. Killian was the only person she could always rely on. Her own stubbornness didn't allow her to do it all the time and there were moments she wanted to run. But he always comforted her, talked her out of it, so she stayed. _And now?_ She wasn't able to run. Killian took this decision from her - again. By casting off, he took the only possibility to flee.

"Emma?" Killians voice brought her back. She searched his eyes, still not knowing what to say, how to react.

"I don't want you to change. Not for me, not for anyone."

Killian looked at her sadly. He drowned the rum and poured more liquid in the glass. "I killed a man today", he said and looked at her, "and I enjoyed it." Emma swallowed.

"I know."

"I wanted to proof that I am still a pirate. That I am still a respectable captain." His voice was hoarse, Emma could see the struggle in his eyes now.

"It ain't easy, is it?", Emma calmly said, looking at him. Killian's brow raised, not sure what she meant. He was fixating her, waiting for an explanation.

Suddenly Emma got up. She walked to the ladder, not looking at him. "Love?", Killian was nervous, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. "Come!", she simply said and pointed with her head towards the hatch.

Killian was skeptical but he raised and went to her. "I want to show you something", she said and climbed up. Killian followed her.

"Captain", a crewmember greeted him and saluted. Others raised their heads, when Emma and Killian crossed their ways they also saluted and/or nodded.

Emma smiled and took his hand. "See?!" Killian stopped and turned to her. "What?"

She watched all men on deck. "You **are** a respectable captain, they are all loyal to you. You united them – pirates and naval officers. No one questions your decisions. They respect you and your decisions." Killian pulled her closer.

"What about you?"

She looked into his eyes. "Me?"

"Aye." He kissed the crown of her head. "Emma, I am sorry I avoided you today. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you yesterday, that I lied to you and kept things from you. I am sorry you were in danger because of me. I was so afraid seeing you in his hands. So afraid of losing you." He pulled her closer, his hooked arm around her waist, his good hand in her hair. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma."

She broke the hug and looked at him. "I am still mad with you."

"Aye", he said and bent down. His lips brushed faintly over hers.

Emma was still mad, she didn't want to surrender that easily. Although her body betrayed her. She started to enjoy his lips on hers, trailing down her jaw, to the crook of her neck, sucking, licking and biting softly there.

They definitely had to stop or they would give the crew a show.

"Killian", she moaned, tilting her head to give him better access. "Aye, princess. We should take this to a more private place." He kissed her one more time and took her hand.

Back in the captain cabin he wasted no time. When she sat foot on the floor, he spun her around and pressed her against the ladder. His hot mouth capturing her soft lips. He nippled at her bottom lip, she opened immediately.

Emma still tried to be mad at him, she wanted that he had to make things up to her. She struggled, being caught between the sensation of his tongue, hand and hook and the urge not to yield at him.

She hadn't noticed that Killian had opened her gown, it slowly slid down her body, the cool air on her skin making her shiver. He covered her body with kisses, his hook resting on her waist, his hand kneading her breast and slowly wandering down.

"You are so beautiful", Killian suddenly said and skimmed over her flat stomach. Emma only hummed in compliance. "Are you still mad with me?", he asked between wet kisses along her neck.

"Very", she answered, her voice betraying her again, enjoying everything he did to her.

He slowly slid his hook and hand into the hem of her knickers, pulling them slowly down.

"How can I make it up to you, love?", he asked, his voice becoming more and more unsettled. Emma opened her eyes, searching his.

He looked at her in anticipation, waiting to do anything to her. His eyes were nearly dark of lust, his hands still caressing her stomach, her tights.

"Make me forget, touch me, let me feel your talented mouth and tongue. Fuck me", she said hoarsely. She wanted everything he could offer; she wanted not to think and just melt into the moment.

"As you wish", he said smiling. The next moment he fell onto his knees, grabbed one of her feet and placed it on his shoulder, to get better access.

He slowly licked her from back to front, parting her lips, teasing and tasting her. He nibbled and sucked at her clit, making her tremble.

She moaned, one hand in his hair, holding him right where she wanted him to be.

She moaned aroused. Without warning Killian plucked his tongue into her dripping hole. The same moment Emma was lost - her legs started to tremble, followed by her whole body. With a loud scream she climaxed, Killian still lapping, taking every single drop of her.

Killian put his arm around her waist, steadying her. She thanked him for the support - her legs feeling like jello.

Emma was happy but not yet satisfied. Killian carried her to the bed and put her down gently. He looked at her in awe. "Come here", she said beckoning him smiling.

Killian obeyed her immediately. He stripped down hastily, following her on the cod. His hand and hook started to explore her body again. He knew the dual sensation of hot and cold drove Emma crazy. She moaned, pulling his lips to hers, kissing him senselessly.

His hook skimmed over her bare breast, circling her nipple, sending her waves of want directly at her throbbing clit.

With Killian Emma always got what she needed. He knew her so well, sometimes even better than she did. He was always anxious to bring her pleasure, to satisfy her needs before he thought about himself.

That was another thing she loved so much about her pirate. He was not someone who only took what he wanted - he took care of her, made her feel special, wanted, loved. Something she had forgotten a long time ago.

She suddenly felt his lips on the spot right under her ear. She closed her eyes, humming delightful. Normally Killian was a perfect dirty talker but he must have sensed that she didn't want him to. She only wanted to enjoy.

Killian sucked at her neck, marking her (as he loved so much), his kisses and touches got more demanding. "I need you, Emma", he whispered completely wrecked.

"Take me", she answered, breathing heavily. She was more than aroused, her body still tingling from her last orgasm. He kissed her once more, deep, slow and caring.

"I love you, Emma", Killian said, pulling her closer. His erection pressing against her belly, his hand in her hair while his hook was on her waist.

"I love you too, Killian", she said happily.

Her hands were on his back, tracing his scars, holding on to him while he adjusted himself. Her feet encircled his hips automatically. Killian stretched her in the most delicious way.

Making love with him always was something special. She loved being connected with him. She loved his understanding wether if it was rough, passionate or - like this time - sweet, slow and loving.

They searched their eyes, staring at each other - into the others soul. Exchanging kisses, their hands still exploring the other one. It was highly intense. Both came at the same time, moaning, panting for air.

Killian rolled off her in time, careful not to crash her with his weight. Emma turned, resting her head on his chest. His hand stroke her shoulder, while hers played with his chest hair.

"Still mad with me?", Killian asked quietly. Emma lifted her head, looking at him. "I don't know. I am still upset and a bit confused. I do understand you, but you really hurt me." She placed her head back on his chest.

"This was never my intention, love. I am really sorry. I don't want to lose you."

Emma placed a kiss on the skin right upon his heart.

"Killian, you won't lose me because you are who you are. I chose you, I knew who you were in your past. You changed for the good but you are still allowed to be a pirate. I don't want you to change completely, to be a different man. Honestly. I love you so much."

"Sometimes I wished we stayed in your realm", Killian said quietly after a long pause.

Now Emma got curious. "Why?"

"I think some things would be easier. It would have been kind of a fresh start for me."

"But isn't this here also a fresh start?"

Killian sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "For **you** my love, but people do know me, or my former me and there are others like Blackbeard who will remember me."

Emma didn't say anything. She just laid there, listening to Killian's heartbeat.

"Do you regret your decision of living in that realm, love?"

"Sometimes. There are a few things I do miss and still things I don't understand."

"Like what?"

Emma turned on her belly, facing him now. Killian also shifted and laid now on his side. His fingertips slightly brushed over her back, shoulder and upper arm, creating goosebumps.

"I miss my car. I miss a telly. I miss the warmth of a heater or the luxury of a simple supermarket. I miss my phone because I am not able to ring my parents or Henry or you. Things were definitely easier back there during my period or when I think about birth control."

Killian chuckled but said nothing. "Yeah jerkass", she smacked him but smiled.

He turned her growling and kissed her tenderly. "Oi. You know you do not have to think about the last point."

Emma's still giggling, stopped immediately. She laid atop of him, he held her with his hooked arm. Slowly he put a loose strand behind her ear.

"What?", she asked slowly.

"Have you never thought about it?"

"Children?", her voice was unsettled.

"Aye." He caressed her cheek, smiling lovingly.


	6. stowage

**I am very sorry for the delay – I really need a break of this fiction but I won't abandon it. I have so many ideas but I'm not quite sure how I will be able to include everything into this story. I'll try to update soon, but please be patient. I also promise that the next chapter will be even longer.**

* * *

"Emma. Emma, wait, where are you going?", Killian put a blanket around his waist.

"I need some fresh air",she answered, storming out the door, slamming it shut.

Killian sighed and sat on the cod. He ran a hand through his hair. Why did he have to bring up this topic? They just had a fight and he managed to stumble from one into another in a moment.

He slowly put on his pants and a button down shirt. He didn't care that he did not wear his uniform. He got up on deck and looked around.

Emma stood at the railing, looking at the open water. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Love?", he stepped closer and put his hand and hook on her upper arms.

She didn't turn, she only leaned back against his chest.

"I am sorry", she said with a weak voice. He shook his head. "It's alright, love."

"No it's not", she turned, facing him. He could see her sad eyes. Emma stepped closer and rested her head against his chest.

"You know what, Emma. How about we postpone this conversation. We will be at sea for a whole year and this is not a place for a child. Let's give this whole topic another thought. Let us find out if we want a child, if we are ready for a child - together."

Emma looked up, she nodded and kissed him. Than she turned again still not letting go of him.

"How long will we be at sea before our next stop?"

"About a week - the next stop will be in Philipp and Aurora's kingdom."

Emma smiled, it was almost dark but she loved being at sea with her protective pirate.

"Tell me something about life at sea", she said, closing her eyes and leaning against him.

Killian thought and started talking until the crew lit the candles on deck.

* * *

"How's that even possible?", Killian yelled, looking at two of his crew member and Mr Baskin, the purser.

"I...I don't know, Captain."

"I bloody want answers. You were on duty. You must have seen anything."

The two men looked at Killian afraid. "TALK!", he bawled.

"Captain Jones, we haven't seen anything. We swear."

"How's that even possible. You must have seen something. Anything!"

"The men say the truth. I found them this morning, fast asleep on..."

"You wankers slept on your duty?", Killian was now furious.

"Captain, we don't understand either, yesterday we started the shift. Everything was quiet. Nothing noticeable. Mr Densworth, Lt Ivory, Chiltham and Lt Forbes were still on deck but left after a while."

"So you didn't hear or see anything? And than you just fell asleep?", Killian fulminated.

The both men looked at each other. "No, captain, we didn't just fell asleep. We played cards, watched the water, it was past midnight when we had a late supper."

The men exchanged looks again when the other one continued. "We did hear something, well honestly we had quite the entertainment while eating." He blushed but didn't say anything, the other man pressed his lips hard together.

Killians eyes blew wide. He looked at them sternly. He cleared his throat. "So after your supper, I assume you checked everything again."

"Aye sir", both men assured him. "But after another round of cards everything went black", the younger man said, his hat in his hand, looking sheepishly at him.

Killian sighed. "Bloody hell. You two will be on vigil until we reach the next port. If this incident isn't resolved by then you won't be allowed to go ashore."

The crew men nodded. "Aye captain."

"Mr Baskin, give me a full report." The tall man nodded and gave him a full report of all the missing and destroyed duties.

Killian sighed. "Alright. I'm at my cabin. Haddock, the ship is yours." He climbed down and sat at his desk.

* * *

"Killian!?", Emma entered the cabin, finding him over some paperwork. "Have you been here all day?", she asked looking at him worried.

"Aye. There are a few problems to solve."

"Can I help?"

"Unfortunately not, love."

Emma stepped closer. "Care to share?" She sat down across him and waited.

"Last night we had an incident. Nearly half of our supplies are gone. Destroyed or vanished. Water, food, blankets, cloths."

Emma's eyes blew wide. "But we are at open sea."

"Aye."

"That means..."

"Aye. Someone of the crew did this."

Emma let out a heavy breath. "But why would anyone do that?"

"There are many reasons", he ran his hand through his hair. "Neither of it is a good one. And the worst thing? - The ship is not safe anymore. Especially for you."

"Me? I am with you all the time, or with Densworth or Lt Forbes, Cd. Haddock or Mr Baskin."

Killian sighed. "Aye. All people I trust. But nevertheless you should stay by my side until we reach the next port or we solve this situation."

Emma sighed. "What will you do. about it?"

Killian sighed again. "I don't know. The problem is, that I don't know exactly whom I can trust anymore but I cannot do everything on my own."

"You can trust me, that's for sure." She smiled at him. "Aye, love. That's for sure."

He reached out his hand, beckoning her over. Emma got up and settled in his lap. "I love you, Emma. I clearly tell you far too less that I love you." She bent down, kissing him deeply. "And I love you, Captain Jones."

They sat there in silence, Emma rested her head against his, her fingers caressed the nape of his neck. He kissed her temple, happy having her with him.

Emma was the one who broke the silence. "What if we try to catch the culprit in the act?"

"How?"

"With me. I could be in the cargo space. Wait there for someone to show up." She saw Killians look and added hastily. "I was a bail bonds person and I have magic. I can defend myself, Killian, and I can help."

He sighed. She was right and eventually she could really help. But he hated the idea of bringing her in danger for this. He could send Mr Smee or Commander Haddock. He trusted them as he trusted Lieutenant Forbes, Mr Baskin and a handful other people on board but non as much as her.

"Aye", he suddenly broke the silence that fell between them again.

"Really?", Emma was surprised and excited.

"Aye. But we won't tell anyone. I will do my duty and before supper you will sneak into the stowage. But..." Killian clenched his teeth. He thought about if there was a way of communicate but as it seems there wasn't.

"Mr Baskin will be on guard. I can't check on him too often but I will make my rounds and than I will also check on you."

Emma nodded. She knew how long these kind of observations could get, she was excited to help Killian, excited that he included her this time.

"Alright and love, there is something else we should talk about." The tips of his ears turned red.

"What is it, Killian?"

He kissed her cheek but blushed. "I think we may be a bit too loud at specific activities." Now it was Emma's turn to blush. Her eyes widened and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You mean they heard us?"

"Aye. As it seems we can be heard on deck. I think it's too busy at day but at night when everything is quiet we are quite the entertainment."

"Oh my god", Emma moaned and buried her face into the crook his neck. He stroked her hair.

"Oh the men clearly know that you are a marvel. And now some of them also know that you are glorious even in bed."

"Killian!", she smacked him on his chest.

"Oi. But we could proof them right now that we can also be quiet." He smiled mischievously and kissed her jaw.

"Killian!" He didn't stop and kissed down to her swell of her breasts.

"Sh-sh, darling, we don't want to be caught, won't we?!" He pushed down her gown and kissed her breasts, she didn't wear a bra or a corset so he had free access to her breasts.

He slowly sucked a nipple into his mouth, his good hand found her other breasts and started thumbing the other one. "Mhhh", Emma moaned aroused. His touches sent a jolt of desire to her core.

Killian switched nipples, his hook slid under the layers of her gown, finding her bare tights, teasing and stroking her.

Emma was completely at his mercy. She winced when the cold metal touched her, biting her lip not to moan loudly.

She loved being touched by Killian. She loved when he worshipped her body. He released her stiff nipple with a wet plop and searched her mouth.

His tongue plundered her, still stroking her tight with his hook. His good hand started to undo the laces of her gown.

In the meantime Emma had unbuttoned Killians shirt. She shoved it over his shoulders, fondling with his pants.

"Impatient, love?" She looked down at him with a grin, her hand palmed his bulge. "Who is the impatient?!"

* * *

"I love you, Emma", Killian said and kissed her firmly. She smiled at him. "I love you too, Killian. Everything will be alright. I promise." He smiled weakly but nodded. He was nervous. Very. He wasn't quite sure why he was that nervous especially when he knew he mere was some feet away. And Emma was no kid, she was the Saviour. She has faced so many dangerous situations that his nervousness seemed to be ridiculous.

"Come on, let's go." Killian nodded and climbed up the ladder. Emma waited until his voice yelled on deck, it was his daily evening rapport. This routine was very important for Killian. The evening rapport as the morning rapport were the only times the whole crew came together. Unless there was an attack. At these get togethers they talked about the day, who will be in charge the next day or at night. They talked about issues of the crew and other important things.

Emma slipped out of the door, quietly, not to be noticed. In the stowage she looked for a place to hide. She was impressed how well organised everything was. There were shelves full of different goods; barrels full of water and ale, barrels full of salt meat. There were bottles of rum and a shelf full of fresh fruits and vegetables. But there wasn't only food, there were other goods as well; blankets, wood, munition, clothes, band aids, hammocks, candles and other things Emma didn't recognise in her rush.

She found a stool in the darkest corner; on top of it a bundle. She stepped closer and opened the bundle. Inside she found some dried meat (something Emma loved and what was so much better in this realm than the stuff she could buy back in the modern world), also a container of water and a blanket.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Killian", she whispered and sat down. She looked around, tried to adjust her eyes. ITS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT. She sighed, without a magazine, a smartphone or at least a radio it would really be a long night.

Time passed, she could hear the crew above and in their quarter next to her. Mr Baskin suddenly entered the stowage with a lantern. "How many do you need, Chadwick?", he asked and grabbed a flask of oil. Emma couldn't hear the answer but as Baskin exited the room immediately she knew everything was alright.

There were no windows in the room, so Emma didn't know exactly what time it was. She wasn't tired, she slept most of the day to be prepared.

She thought about practicing, but her magic was white light and this would definitely give her away.

"Good evening, Captain", Emma could hear Baskin's voice.

"Everything alright in there?", Killian asked and in the next moment he and Baskin entered the stowage. "Aye, sir. I made a list of goods we need. And the only good thing about the situation is that I am able to clean the stowage."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Very funny."

"I am sorry, sir."

"What about today, have you always been here?"

"No Sir, Mr. Smee was here from dawn until three in the afternoon. Since than I am here, except during the rapport." "Aye."

Killians eyes wandered around although he knew exactly where to look. "Mr Baskin, be so kind and bring some lamp oil and candles into my quarters." "Aye sir, but what about the mistress?" "She ain't in the cabin, you have free access." "Aye." "I'll wait here until you are back." Mr. Baskin nodded and left with the supplies.

The same moment he left, Emma left her den and jumped into Killian's arms. She kissed him passionately. "I missed you", Killian whispered and kissed her again. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "Me too." "I won't be able to come back again without being suspicious." "I understand. Try to sleep. It will also be suspicious when you have dark circles under your eyes tomorrow." "No, that my love won't be suspicious at all. The men expect you keeping me up all night." She smacked him, but when she heard something, she kissed him briefly and hid again. Mr Baskin entered a minute later. "Captain." Killian nodded and left the stowage, together with Baskin. Emma could hear them talking outside.

After Killian's visit nothing happened. The ship was quiet, the crew slept. Emma could hear some men snoring and the waves breaking at the ship.

She got bored. She couldn't even read a book in the dimmed light

* * *

When Emma heard Killian's voice above deck, she knew morning rapport was in progress. She laid the supplies back and sneaked back to Killian's quarters. There she waited until Killian came.

"Hey, love. How are you?" "Tired. And disappointed. Nothing happened." "I know." "Do you think the culprit noticed me?" "I don't think so. I think he was clever enough not do steal two days in a row. We'll catch him."

Emma came closer and hugged him. "I love you, Killian." "I love you too, Emma. Now rest. I'll stay with you."

* * *

 _"I told you **never** to contact me this way." The voice was loud and harsh. The eyes which looked at him hard and angry._

 _"Yes, but the circumstances have changed. The princess has magic." He was nervous, afraid, irritated._

 _"I know", the counterpart said annoyed, "but this doesn't change anything. Persuade the crew to mutiny. Captain Jones must be deposed. I don't care if the princess will be harmed."_

 _"I need more time." This time the counterpart started to laugh. A deep, devil laugh._

 _"Do whatever you have to do, but you won't get more time."_

 _"But...", the man went white._

 _"Maybe you were the wrong person for this job?"_

 _"No!_ _.no_ _\- I won't disappoint you. You can rely on me."_

 _"Good. Never contact me again accept you were successful."_

 _The glass of the mirror filled with dust, the face of the other one faded until his own face looked back at him. He closed his eyes and put the mirror back into his drawer. He never wanted to do this. But he had no choice._

 _"I am so sorry, your majesties", he murmured and exited the cabin._

* * *

 ** _I know, nasty ending - sorry. I really appreciate your feedback. I'll try to update soon, but I cannot promise when this will be. Emma and Killian in this realm are harder to write than I thought. There is another modern fiction in my mind in an AU - maybe I'll start this to distract me a bit. Thanks for your support so far._**


	7. home1

**Okay okay – I really thought I wasn't able to write another chapter this quick but I had an idea and woosh here it is – another chapter / I hope it's okay for you that I went back and forth in time, but I think it was the best thingt to do at this point.**

 **I owe non of these lovely characters.**

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY AT THE CASTLE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

Emma cleared her throat. She looked at Henry whose eyelids were heavy and almost falling shut. "Maybe we should continue this over breakfast?" Snow White nodded. "Right. Will you stay here?" Emma looked from one to another. "I need to go back to my ship. My crew needs instructions and I need to tell them that we will stay a day longer." Davids brows shot up. "Emma. Tell us where Killian is. What do you mean by "your crew"? These are Killian's men and men of our navy."

Emma swallowed hard. "Uhm dad, there are just _four_ men of yours left. And those who are left are no longer sailing under your flag. As I am too." David raised and walked towards the window. "What do you mean, Emma? You are Crown Princess of Misthaven. You can't just quit."

"David", Snow raised too and walked to her husband, placing a hand on his upper arm. "Emma isn't our heir any longer." Henrys eyes widened, he wanted to protest but Charming was quicker. "Snow, what are you talking about? It doesn't matter what she did she will always be our daughter - our heir." Snow sighed. "Of course she will always be our daughter, David. But she doesn't want to be Crown Princess anymore."

"How do **you** know?" Snow slowly pulled a package of letters from under her gown, bound together with a green ribbon. Emma's eyes widened; also Davids. "What are these?" Snow White slowly turned while David asked and looked at Emma. "My letters! So you received them?" Snow White nodded. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?", David's voice echoed from the walls. "Dad, I..." "Emma, tell me now and here, where is Killian?" Emma's eyes welled with tears. "He...he is...", a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away. "He is missing."

"The men you killed said he went over board", Henry said, suddenly standing next to David. Emma nodded sadly. "Yes. Yes he did. Henry it's late. I really think it's time for bed. It was a long exhausting day." "But, mom, you just arrived", he started to protest. "And I will be still here when you wake up", Emma ended the sentence. Henry smiled unsure. "Alright." He kissed and hugged her and his grandparents and left.

"So Hook's missing, hu?", David asked his daughter and watched her with narrowed eyes. Emma nodded slowly. "How long?" Emma was perplex. Didn't her father listen to **anything** on board the Jolly before? "About a month." "And you still think there is hope?" Emma's gaze fell; her lower lip trembled, she tried to be strong but when she felt the arms of her mother wrapping around her, she broke down. She sobbed and cried hard, her whole body trembled and shook violently. It was the first time she was able to cry freely. The first time she felt safe enough to let go. "Sh-sh it's alright, honey", Snow tried to calm her daughter. She looked at David reproachfully, but when she saw the guilt and concern on his eyes, she beckoned him over. He kneeled beside them, put his arms around both his women.

Emma cried until she ran out of tears. Snow was still holding her, although her sobs had stopped a while ago. "I've missed you, mum." Snow stroked her hair. "I missed you two, Emma." She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Why didn't you show dad my letters?", Emma asked carefully. Snow inhaled sharply. "I don't know", Snow said slowly, looking from Emma to Charming and back. Emma sight. "I should go know. Let him read the letters, mom. When I have to tell you everything, he must know. It's easier...for me..." David suddenly pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever has happened the last year, we will deal with it - together. As a family." Emma nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, dad." "I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Emma got out of the carriage. The Jolly Roger danced on the waves which crashed silently against her. She sighed. "Captain?" Haddock sat aboard the Jolly, his feet hanging loosely over the railing. She smiled at him sadly. "Emmett, what are you doing out here?" "Waiting for you and the rest of the crew." She sighed and walked on board the ship. "How many are back?" "Just a few. But no worry, they'll be all back by dawn." Emma sighed. "We will stay a day longer." "Everything alright, Emma?" Emma shook her head. She looked at him. The former Commander had become one of her closest friends on board, someone she trusted, someone she could rely on, someone she could talk to. He was always supporting her, was the only one who was allowed to come near her after the incident. He was a few years older, never in Storybrook. He had managed to stay in the Enchanted Forest the whole time. He never questioned a decision of her though he advised her wisely.

"Are they mad at you?"

"My dad doesn't know much. The Queen hid the letters I've sent."

"Why?"

"Maybe to protect his heart? I don't know."

"You're going back to the castle tomorrow?"

"Aye."

"If you need support, I'll come with you." Emma smiled but shook her head.

"I need you here, make sure everything is ready when I come back", she paused, " _we need to find him_."

"What is your plan, Captain?"

"I have some friends. I've already contacted them. They are willing to help."

" _How_ did you contact them, Emma?"

"I think you know." Haddock sighed.

"We talked about that. Please don't use dark magic, Emma. You know I worry about you." Emma smiled and touched his forearm.

"I know and I appreciate that. A lot."

They talked for a little while longer. "Bed is calling", Emma suddenly said and got up. "Right. Don't you worry, I'll take care of the Jolly as long as you are at the castle."

"Thank you Emmett, good night." The man looked at her and nodded. "Good Night, Captain." She walked to the Captain quarters. She shut the door, locked it and the hatch and settled down on the bed. She took a mirror and concentrated. "Show me my True Love, Killian Jones", she whispered. The mirror clouded but was still black. She sighed and touched the surface. "Oh Killian, where are you? I won't believe you are dead. I need you so much. We need you so much. Please come back to us." The mirror clouded again, the next minute she saw herself in it.

She put the mirror back on the dresser, undressed and slipped under the blankets. She closed her eyes. Some tears stained the pillow before she drifted off and sank in an unsettled sleep.

* * *

The room was dark, darker than dark. The floor hard and cold. Nothing could be heard. He shifted but his hands and feet were bound. He tried to adjust his eyes but it was impossible. His head was dizzy. _What time was it?_ _How long have I been here?_ He slowly rolled over but he was held back by a heavy chain. He sighed. _Bloody hell, where am I? What has happened?_ _ **Emma**_ _!_

* * *

"Good Morning, Henry", Emma said when she entered the big hall. "Mum!", Henry cried out and smiled widely. "Em Em", Neal said and lifted his arms. Emma smiled softly and put him up. "Hello, kid. Did you miss your big sis?" She hugged him tight. Neal played with her hair and buried his tiny face in her golden locks. "Miss Em Em." She held him closer, a single tear escaped her eye unseen. "Mum where is David?" "He needs to check on something but he will be with us in a couple of minutes." Emma nodded and sat Neal back on his chair.

Emma sat down and started to eat. She hasn't seen that much food in a while. Eating in no hurry was something she wasn't used to anymore. Snow looked at her concerned. "You know we have enough food in the castle, you don't need to gobble."

Emma blushed. "I'm sorry. It feels like I haven't eaten anything the last weeks." Snow sighed.

"Could you eat after Killian's _vanishing_?", Snow slowly asked and picked up Neal who was walking towards her. Emma looked down and sighed. "Hardly. There was so much going on."

"You need to eat, it's important or you will break down."

"You sound like Emmett", Emma chuckled and took another slice of an apple.

"Who is Emmett?", David asked curiously when he entered the room. He placed a kiss on the crown of Emma's head and walked to Snow and Henry.

"Comm...ahm Mr Haddock."

" _Oh_ , so **he** is still alive." Emma rolled her eyes when she heard the tone in David's voice.

"Aye. Alive and my first mate."

"What about Mr Smee?", Henry asked carefully. Emma breathed heavily. "He is missing too." She sighed and put the glass in her hand down on the table.

"I want to be honest with you. We lost nearly half of the crew. Some are missing, some are dead, Killian went over board."

"Who of my men is still alive?" Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Dad. Your navy officers betrayed us. They never accepted us. And Densworth" she shuddered in disgust, "I never understood why you sent him with me."

David looked at her sternly. "I told you it was important that you represent our kingdom and I thought you might feel more confident with a man next to you who does understand all the Royal issues." Emma tried to stay calm.

"How long did you know him?" "Densworth? Nearly half of my life", Snow White suddenly answered, "why?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, he was so...so unlike you and dad. Stuffily, arrogant and he always pecked on me."

Snow giggled. "I know he sometimes was a pain in the ass but he could also be a very kind person." "Snow!", David urged her and Snow blushed because of saying this in front of her youngest son and Henry." "He is missing too", Emma said without making a face. "Oh", Snow said sadly. The atmosphere was very cold, taut and definitely worse than the day before. Emma's eyes dropped on the floor. Maybe she should have allowed Emmett to come and support her but she wanted to do this on her own. Anyway, they were **her** family.

"Okay, what about moving to the garden?", Snow offered an looked around. "Fine by me", Henry smiled and nodded. David also nodded and Snow got up, carrying Neal. Emma wiped her mouth and got up too. She followed her family outside. She knew she had to tell everything.

"So what happened after the incident with the missing supplies?", Henry asked outside. Emma smiled warmly. She was happy about Henry's curiosity. "Well nothing happened the next few days. We decided to not stop in Philipp and Aurora's kingdom. We sent them a note telling them we will come to them on our way back. But we never mentioned why. We directly sailed to Eric and Ariel."

"You did not stop at Aurora's and Philipp's kingdom?" "No, why, dad?" "They never mentioned that." "You've talked to them recently?" "Sweetheart you were away for nearly a year. Of course we talk to all our allies", Snow White calmed her immediately. Emma frowned. "Sorry." Snow smiled, David tilted his head. "Go on, sweetheart."

"Killian decided to avoid land as much as possible. We stopped just twice on our way to Ariel and Eric. To gather supplies we needed and one time to boost the moral of the crew. You won't believe the tension on board of a ship after three weeks at open sea."

"We bet it can be very depressing."

"Oh we had a lot of fights on board. A crew member nearly got killed and Killian was concerned about my safety once again. One woman and a bunch of men - an explosive combination; especially without an escape. At this stop we collected a special crew member." Emma's eyes wet again.

"Emma?" She smiled at her mother sadly and continued...

 **nine month ago - in a land between the Enchanted Forest and Ariel/Eric's kingdom**

* * *

 **what do you think so far? Still someone reading this story? I already did write nearly the whole next chapter so there will be an update soon.**


	8. Eli

**Sorry for the delay, much going on here. Here it is – the next chapter back on the Jolly. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **nine month ago - in a land between the Enchanted Forest and Ariel/Eric's kingdom**

Killian, Smee and some other crew members sat on a table in the tavern. Emma was bored. She sat next to Killian but wasn't able to follow the talking. Killian tried every once and then to include her, but after some time he gave up. Emma sighed. She wished to be back at the Jolly, but Killian didn't allow her being alone on board.

While the men talked, drank and gambled, she watched the other guests of the tavern. Most of them were sailors, some were drunk, others gambling; there were some prostitutes, the old owner behind the bar and several bar maids. And there was this boy. Emma has noticed him from the time they entered the tavern. Her eyes followed him wherever he went.

Killian enjoyed the evening. He felt free, he felt accepted and he felt like he had felt before any course. This evening he was Captain Hook again, not a naval officer. He really tried to include Emma in their talks, in their round, but it was difficult. She didn't know any of the men sitting next to him and his crew, she didn't know any of the topics they were discussing. She didn't know how to gamble and she clearly was not interested in just sitting there at his side smiling like a doll.

When the bar maid brought another round, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry, love. I wished you would enjoy the evening as I do. I can see you are not comfortable but I wished I could change that." He sighed. Emma looked at him.

"No, it's me. It's like being in a bar with my boyfriend meeting his old mates and not knowing how to behave around them, how to connect with them. The problem here is that's a whole new world for me. I'm here for you, I'm here with you, but I wished it was possible for me to stay at the Jolly Roger alone."

"Emma, that's not an option. I cannot trust anyone for 100% and I could never leave you alone. I rather would stay with you than knowing you being alone on the Jolly." Now Emma sighed.

"I don't need your protection, Killian." Killian raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to argue, but as I said, it's not an option leaving you alone on the Jolly. It's too dangerous for you." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You think I couldn't handle myself? I'm the Saviour, I have magic and I know how to use a sword." She was getting mad with him. She couldn't understand why he was so overprotective with her. He knew she was able to defend herself.

"Emma, I know you can handle yourself, but there are so many things in this realm you are not aware of." Emma sighed again.

At this moment someone called his name. He kissed her temple and turned back to his men. He pulled her closer, showing her that he did not want her to feel left out. Suddenly the sound of breaking glasses pulled her attention.

She saw the bartender yelling at somebody. It was the young boy. He has dropped a tray, everywhere around him laid broken glass. An old sailer stood next to him, his clothes as soaked as the gown of his companion. He also was yelling at the boy. He looked frightened and collected the shards hastily.

When he tried to reach a big shard, he stumbled and fell on the woman. She shrieked and pushed him off herself disgusted.

Now the bartender and the sailor got more furious. They not only shouted at the boy, they also wanted to hit him.

Now it was enough for Emma. She got up and sprinted across the room.

"Emma!", Killian was shocked when he saw that his girlfriend jumped up to help the young boy. He has noticed the turmoil but hasn't paid it much attention. There often were brawls or loud discussions, bottles and tumblers fell to the ground or were shattered. Nothing to pay attention to. But Emma did not know that. Of course she needed to tamper, to smooth things down. She was the Saviour after all, it was her nature. But this situation was something totally different. She didn't know exactly what was going on, she was not used to these kind of things.

He sighed and got up too. All the other men at his table looked at him. They hadn't noticed that Emma wasn't there anymore. "Captain?", Smee asked, but Killian paid him no attention. He slowly walked towards Emma and the fight.

"Stop it, leave him alone", Emma was quick. Even in her gown, she was able to trap the sailor in an instant. She kneeled on him, pressing his face on the floor. The woman next to her and some others looked at her surprised. "Who do you think you are?", the sailor barked angrily. Before she was able to answer, she heard the boy's scream. She turned her head and saw, that the owner of the tavern hit him.

She jumped on her legs and ran to him. She blocked the next hit and hit the bartender in his stomach. The man just looked at her angrily. It was as if he hadn't felt that she hit him. Emma's eyes blew wide.

The next moment something hit her hard in the face. She stumbled but did not fall. "What do you think you are doing? Who are you, wench?", the bartender and the sailor stood in front of her. Both looking at her angrily.

"Stop it", Emma simply replied, "he is just a boy. It was an accident that he dropped the tray."

"He is my scullion and when I think he deserves it I can hit him as much as I want. And besides, he bothered a customer. Again, wench, who do you think you are interfering my business?"

"I'm Cr..."

"Watch it, mate! This is my wife you are talking to", Killian suddenly interrupted her.

"Captain Hook", the bartender swallowed hard, "I...I didn't know...I...my apologies..." He looked at Emma and back to Killian. "You should really tell your wife not to interfere with a man's business." Killian looked at her.

"She is a stubborn lass and besides, I think she can clearly handle herself." He winked at her, looked at the boy and back to the bartender and the sailor. Emma was stunned. On one hand she was angry, that Killian came over, but on the other hand she was glad having him with her.

She turned and walked to the boy, who cowered in a corner. "Hey, are you alright, kid?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Eli", the boy said shyly.

"I'm Emma. How old are you, Eli?"

"I...I am thirteen", he was irritated by the calm and caring tone of her voice.

"Why are you working here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any", Eli replied, looking around.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid anymore. He won't harm you again." Eli looked at her, his frightened brown eyes met her bright green eyes. In that moment he calmed down a bit. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Eli!", the bartender yelled suddenly and the boy winced. He slowly got up and looked at his employer. "Get your ass over here and clean up!" Eli nodded hastily and tried to get away to do his task.

"No", Emma said sternly, her hand rested on Elis upper arm, holding him back. Killian and the bartender looked at her. The sailor and the woman were gone, most of the guests paid them no attention anymore. Only the men of Killian's table watched the scene.

"No?", the bartender and Killian asked simultaneous, irritated and surprised.

"You won't harm him anymore. He is just a boy. You cannot treat him like that", Emma yelled. Killian raised his brows.

"Captain, please handle your wife."

"Emma", Killian started softly, but Emma just shook her head and looked at him.

"He is coming with us. Eli won't stay here any longer and so are we. Come, Eli." She pulled the boy with her and left the tavern. She paid nobody and nothing any attention.

"Where are we going?", the boy asked frightened.

"To the Jolly Roger. The finest vessel of all at sea. You will come with us." Emma suddenly stopped and turned. "I mean, if you want, Eli", she sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think straight back in there. But I offer you to come with us to another kingdom. Far away from here, away from this tavern, this life."  
Eli looked at her in awe, as if he wasn't sure if she was an angel, something unreal.

"Are you all right?" "Yes, Ma'am. Yes, I do want to come with you." Emma smiled and took his hand again. She went straight back to the Jolly Roger where Killian was already waiting for her.

Emma swallowed when she saw his stern look. "Killian, I...", she started but he paid her no attention. He looked at the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Eli, Sir", Eli looked at Emma, still holding her hand. She squeezed it gently.

"I think my lady has offered you to come with us, is that right?" Eli looked back at Killian and nodded slightly. "Well, is that what you want?" Eli nodded again.

"Than welcome on board, Eli. You will have to work hard to become part of this crew but I think you will do fine." Eli looked back at Emma. "Now, go to the crew quarters. Mr. Smee and Lieutenant Commander Baskin will take care of you. I have to talk to Emma now. **Alone**."

Eli squeezed her hand one last time, looking at her. Emma smiled at him, although she was afraid of the upcoming discussion with Killian.

* * *

"Are you insane, Emma?" Killian was so angry with her. He yelled at her with his captain voice, something he had never done before. Emma shivered but had no time to respond. "Do you even know in what situation you brought yourself? These men were dangerous! You cannot go around and interfere with things you don't know anything about." His eyes narrowed, he seemed to be bigger than ever.

"He is just a boy. They had no rights..."

"They had every right. He was his employee, you had no right in interfering nor in taking him away. Did you know how much it cost me to stop the bartender walking after you?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Emma, this world is different to yours. Here thirteen year old boys are no kids anymore." Emma was furious, tears welling behind her eyes.

"But no one is allowed to beat up a kid. It was an accident, he didn't drop the tray on purpose."

" **That doesn't matter!** Fact is, that it was non of your business. You cannot save everyone. And what the hell got into you telling them that you are the Crown Princess of Misthaven?"

"I didn't tell them", she snapped quietly and pouted.

"Aye, because **I** stopped you."

"By telling them I'm your wife?!"

"Better than running around showing everyone that you are an easy target without any protection. There are dangerous people out there, Emma. People who want to make profit and give a damn about being nice. People would get a good ransom for you."

Emma was stunned. She has never seen him this angry with her, never seen him that furious. She didn't know what to say, her mind was blank. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You know what, Emma, I think I'll join the crew on deck." With this words he turned and climbed up the ladder.

Emma watched him disappear into the night. When the hatch closed again, she started to cry heavily.

Killian has never been that cold to her, he must have seen that she was crying, he must have seen the tears, the fear, the irritation. Normally he would have put her into a hug, comforting her with his warmth and his love. Emma sat down on the bed. She looked around the nearly dark cabin. There was just one lantern hanging on the ceiling.

Emma put her face into her hands. She really needed to sort her thoughts. Killian was right. But the only thing she really wanted at the moment was him. This was the second big fight since their departure. Emma didn't want to, but she started to question her decision in coming with him.

* * *

Killian was so angry. He knew his Swan was a stubborn lass, but seeing her bringing herself in that much danger was too much for him. He didn't know how to show her how different things were here than in her world. It wasn't if there was a book for it like "how to live in this world without getting killed immediately". He sighed and walked towards the hem. He looked at the open water, the waves crashing against the ship, causing it to rock slightly.

The cold breeze cleared his mind, calmed him a bit. Of course he was proud of Emma being this courageous to help the poor boy out of his misery. Her heart was pure and her intentions too, but nonetheless, it was stupid. If the sailor hadn't been that drunk, he would have hit her harder and than she would clearly got badly injured and...damn, the man had hit her and he hasn't even asked her if she was alright.

He wanted to go back to her, to soothe her, to comfort her. _Just two more minutes, to make his point clear._ He looked around, some of his crew members returned to the ship at this moment. They greeted him and went down to their quarters.

Killian sighed. He missed his stubborn princess. He opened the hatch and climbed down a bit. He locked it and climbed further down. His eyes scanned the room.

"Killian?!" Emma's voice was not coming from the direction of the bed. He found her sitting in one chair at his table. Feet under her, still wearing the gown, she wore the whole evening. He walked towards her. "Are you still mad with me, Captain?"

When he reached her, sank on his knees. "Yes. But I am more concerned about you. I love you, Emma, I would never forgive me for losing you." Emma's eyes went wide. "You'll never lose me in a bar fight." She said rolling her eyes. "Men died for less." Now Emma was shocked. It was so hard to believe and understand for her, that there were other rules in this realm.

"I'm sorry, Killian." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I know you try your best to fit in and you cannot stop acting like who you are. But maybe you can start listening to your devilish handsome boyfriend." She chuckled.

"Perhaps I should listen to my Captain and husband." He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't **you** just tell everyone I'm your wife?"

"Just to protect you, Emma." She smiled and nodded, not saying what she wanted to. It would have been the wrong moment. She bit on her lower lip and watched him. He was so handsome. Even when he was angry with her she could see his beauty. Or maybe it was this anger, the rage which made him even prettier.

Since they have been back to the Enchanted Forest Killian had changed. His life seemed to be more structured, he had a task, a duty. When he told David that he wanted to join his navy, he was more than happy about his decision. He had talked to his former crew and everyone was happy being back on the Jolly and under his command.

It was totally different to his life in Storybrook. There he only was a former pirate captain or Emma's boyfriend. He had no job, he only lived a life he didn't want. He only decided to stay for her, he sacrificed so much for her.

"I love you, Killian." "I love you too, Emma." He buried his head in her lap, she bent down and hugged him tight. The next moment he got on his feet and pulled her up. He started to place kisses all over her face while carrying her to the bed. Killian never had a problem by walking through his cabin, day or night, with or without light. He knew it perfectly, not once he hit anything.

* * *

"Captain, are you sure about this boy? Can we trust him?", Commander Haddock asked and looked around not wanting Emma to hear his concerns.

"You think we cannot?", Killian raised a brow and looked at his second mate puzzled.

"May I speak free, Sir?" Haddock stepped closer, still unsure if Emma could hear him. Killian nodded. "It seems as if the Mistress likes the boy and I just want to be sure, that he won't betray her. She is very fond of him."

Killian looked at Emma, who was watching Eli, Lieutenant Forbes ans Mr. Smee. He sighed. "Emma has a big heart but she also has a good sense of people. I trust her and her senses. I have to. But...", he turned his head and looked directly at his second mate, "watch him. If you notice anything unusual, tell me. Immediately. For now we will keep him occupied, see if he is willing to learn and work hard."

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain Jones!" The two men turned and faced Densworth, "Captain Jones, is it true that you allowed a passenger on this ship?"

Killian looked at Haddock and nodded slightly, a sign that he was dismissed, then he tried to stay calm and turned his attention to Densworth. "Aye, Emma offered him to stay at my ship."

"The Princess did what?", Densworth voice raised an octave, his eyes blown wide.

"Lower your voice, the boy doesn't know that Emma is a princess."

"Oh my go, oh my god, oh my god", Densworth murmured, clearly uncertain how to react or what to say next. "Lieutenant Ivory told me that she met the boy in a tavern, is that right, Captain?"

Killian raised a brow. _Lieutenant Ivory?!_ "It doesn't matter where she met him. She saved his life and offered him to come with us. Maybe we only take him to the next kingdom, maybe he will stay."

"You are kidding me, aren't you? This boy is not supposed to be on that ship. He is not trustworthy, the king doesn't know about his presence and he clearly would not appreciate it. I suggest you put him into the brig."

"Who shall be put in the brig?", Emma suddenly asked, stepped closer and slipped her around Killian.

"Densworth wants to put Eli into the brig." Emma turned her head an looked at Densworth angrily.

She stepped forward, letting go of Killian and made herself bigger. She placed her hands on her hips angrily. "This boy is only thirteen! He was treated like shit and I do not allow that anybody on board is doing the same. He is willing to join this crew and as long as this ship is under our command he will stay."

"Your Highness..."

"Shut your mouth. How often have I told you not to call me that, I am Emma. Accept it. Respect my order", she turned and looked at Killian who watched her in awe. She turned once more and lowered her voice. "Or shall I put **you** into the brig?"

Densworth swallowed, not able to form a single word. He walked away murmuring unintelligible words. Emma faced Killian again, who pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "I love when you give orders", he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him again. When they broke apart she laid her head on Killian's chest, watching Eli and the others.

"Am I right about him?", she asked quietly, looking up into Killian's face. Killian kissed the crown of her head.

"What does your instincts tell you, love?"

She huggled closer, enjoying Killian's warmth. "I think we can trust him, he was so afraid last night, but he also struggled when he made his decision to come with us. I think one day soon he will be a loyal crewman of yours."

"Ours", Killian said smiling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmmm?"

"You told Densworth that this ship is under **our** command..."

Emma blushed and turned. "Killian, I never wanted to..."

"It's alright, love. I like this idea. Me and my mistress. You know, if I was still a pirate, you would definitely be my mistress. The crew would be as loyal to you as to me. Not because you are royal, but rather because you would be a perfect captain's wife. Fearless, strong, respectable, honest, bold, magnanimous. I think you could also be a perfect captain on your own. Of course I do not hope you want to be one, as this means we would be apart."

Emma raised herself on tiptoes and placed another kiss on his lips. "Never, I'll be always by your side. We are a team. I love you so much, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

She turned again, indulging in his embrace. "How long will we be on sea this time?"

"About three weeks, if the weather will be as good as before. Are you looking forward seeing the mermaid and her prince again?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, on one hand I'm looking forward seeing them, but I really don't look forward to this damn ball."

"Tell them. You and I know the mermaid, she will do you this favor."

Emma sighed, she knew that Ariel would do this for her, but she didn't want to disappoint her father and by telling her that she doesn't want to have this ball, she would disrespect David's wish. "I know, Killian, but it's all right. Maybe it will be fun. Besides, I love dancing with you, being with you and there we have the possibility to do both. Showing everyone how much we love each other."

He kissed her hair again. They stayed like this for a while. Haddock and other crew men coming to them every once and then, talking to her or Killian, reporting to Killian. After a while Smee and Eli came to them.

Eli was smiling so hard, it must definitely hurt. "Emma!", he said happily, while Mr. Smee talked to Killian. "Eli, how are you doing so far?"

"Good, I think. Mr. Smee, Commander Haddock, Lieutenant Forbes and most of the others are very nice and helpful. Thank you for taking me with you." He suddenly stepped closer and hugged her tight. Within a second, Killian pushed him back, lifting him up by his collar. Eli went white.

"Bloody hell, what do you think you are doing?", Killian asked with his Captain voice. Emma wanted to say something, but she shut her mouth again. After yesterday she decided to be mindful of what she was saying and how she was acting in front of Killian when he was with others. She didn't want to be disrespectful, so she waited. She knew he wouldn't harm Eli.

"M' sorry, Captain", he said quietly, his eyes locking with Emma's.

"No one is allowed to touch the Mistress, except me or when I give a direct order to protect her", he looked at Emma, who was still looking at Eli, "or Emma is asking for it. Never forget this again, boy."

"Aye", Eli said shyly. Killian lowered him, so he could stand on his own again. "I am sorry, Mistress", he said without looking into her eyes again. "No harm done", she said softly, but Eli did not look at her again.

"Go and look for Mr Baskin. He is the purser of this ship. He may need help", Killian ordered strictly. Eli nodded and started looking for Baskin. Emma waited until Smee was out of earshot.

"Killian, was this really necessary?"

"Emma, the boy is now a part of this crew, of this ship and there are rules he has to know and respect. Without these rules there would be chaos. I know you like him, but it is important not to give him the feeling of being something special or giving the rest of the crew the feeling that he receives special treatment."

Emma nodded. Killian was right and this was one of the reasons **he** was the Captain and not she. So long she isolated herself, not allowing anyone to be near her, to show her feelings or open her heart. Now she often was irritated how easy she let people into her heart. But in this case it was obvious why. The tall, skinny boy reminded her of Henry and a bit of herself. She decided to find him later and talk to him. Although she didn't want to show the rest of the crew, Eli was something special to her. She wanted to be sure, that he was alright.

* * *

 **So what do you think so far? Next chapter is nearly done. I received some PMs asking me about why Snow White hid the letters - I'm working on a "side story" where all the "missing chapters" will be published, chapters which do not really fit into the main story, chapters I already wrote or will write including the one about Snow, Charming and the letters.**


	9. rain

**I am sooooooo sorry for the delay! It had been some rough weeks and to be honest I didn't find the motivation to continue this fiction earlier. But now here it is the next chapter. Please leave a comment, a fav/kudos.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The next few days went by without any disturbances or incidents. Emma has talked to Eli, who wasn't quite sure how to behave near her until Emma pulled him into a long hug. She promised him to be there for him, that he could always come to her whenever he needed her. But she also explained that he had to listen to Killian, Smee, Commander Haddock and Lieutenant-Commander Baskin. Eli assured her, that he was willing to obey and learn.

About a week after they collected Eli, they had to change their tack. The winds below were quite too risky to travel through, so Killian decided to sail around them. That meant to be at sea about a week longer, but Killian was always aware of the safety of his ship and his crew.

Although they tried to avoid the storm, they were hit by some minor ones. Emma was forced to stay below deck, while the crew tried to sail through the storm as quickly as possible.

The ship rocked under her, she heard the waves crushing against the ship, she heard heavy boot steps above her, yelling and shouting. The thunder rolled loudly over the ship, the lightning broke through the darkness. Emma normally wasn't afraid of thunderstorms but being at sea, on board of a ship, surrounded by water made her feel uncomfortable. First she sat on the cod, her feet tucked up, arms around the knees, head buried so she wouldn't hear what was going on on board. After a while she moved to the floor, a blanket around her, her back leaning against the hard wall. The rocking of the ship got heavier, she closed her eyes, trying to block everything out.

"Emma?" She jumped and looked up.

"Over here", she said quietly but didn't move.

"Capt'n said I've to stay below deck, join you, stay with you. 'kay?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Come here, Eli." She tapped next to her and Eli went to her. He sat down and looked at her. She could see the concern on his face. She opened her arms and he was happy and relieved to be with her. "Thank you", he whispered and winced when another thunder rolled over them. Emma stroke his back, whispering soothing words although she wasn't quite sure whom she tried to calm.

"Would you...would you tell me a story?", Eli suddenly asked and looked in her eyes. Emma smiled and nodded. Maybe that would calm her too.

"What about? Maybe a fearless princess who slayed dragons and defeated ice queens?"

Eli chuckled. "I don't think there is a princess who can do these kind of things." Emma looked at him surprised. "Why not?" Eli immediately blushed. "I...M' sorry, mistress. I didn't want to be rude..."

Emma laughed and pulled him closer. "It's okay, but I have to tell you there **is** such a princess. She is the Saviour and was sent to another realm."

"Do you think that is possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"Switching realms. Are there other worlds out there? Far away, totally different to ours?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Aye, Eli. I am convinced there are. If there is one thing I've learned in my life then it is to believe. To have hope and never give up trusting in something or someone."

Eli shifted and looked up. "I always dreamed about someone coming and rescuing me. I thought maybe my parents would come and look for me. Try to get me back. But I have never dreamed about a beautiful woman rescuing me. Captain Hook's wife to be specific."

"Killian and I are not married."

"But he said..."

"Yes, to protect me. We are a couple and, to be honest, I would say yes if he asks me, but he hadn't so far. So I will wait and hope and I will have faith in him, in **us** ", she winced when suddenly another thunder rolled over them.

"Are you afraid?", Eli asked suddenly.

She shook her head but when another thunder rolled over them and many yells and the noise of heavy boots echoed through the night she looked at him more than frightened. "I am not used to these kind of thunderstorms and especially not on a ship", she confessed and looked up sighing.

She thought about Killian and hoped he and the rest of the crew were alright. "You haven't been at sea with the Captain all the time?"

Emma turned her head surprised by the curiosity in Eli's voice. "Eli, how much do you know about me or the captain or this crew? What about the mission, did anyone tell you anything?"

Eli blushed and looked at his boots. "There are rumours but I tried not to pay much attention."

"What do they say? I won't tell anyone that you've told me. Promise."

"They say that this mission is a suicide mission. That it is wrong to have a woman on board. Some say, that Captain Jones isn't the fabulous sailor that he was a long time ago. That his mind is fogged. Some say...", Eli looked at her sadly, „some say he is in love with a beautiful princess."

„Is that so?" Emma tried to suppress a laughter although the other informations made her sad. She gave Killian her word not to tell Eli, that she was a princess, but it was hard not to tell him at the moment.

Suddenly the door was slammed open. Emma winced and pulled Eli closer before she recognized Killian's shape. He stepped into the cabin. His clothes were soaked, leaving a puddle on the floor.

* * *

"Eli, you are dismissed. Thank you for taking care of Emma. Go and catch some food with the others."

Eli got up and helped Emma up too before he ushered himself out of the cabin. Killian closed the door and looked at Emma. "Killian, are you all right?"

Killian nodded and stepped closer. "Storm is over. But its still raining and I told the crew to gain their powers before the storm comes back."

"It will?", Emma's voice betrayed her. It was high and full of fear. Killian, who got rid of his soaked clothes, stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"No need to be afraid. We've faced more dangerous situations together."

"Although this time we are not together. You are on deck. Out there in the rain", she lowered her voice and nearly whispered against his chest. "I'm afraid. What if a lightning hits the main mast or anyone falls into the water? What if you slip and break a leg?"

Killian pulled her closer. "I'll promise you to be safe. I love you and would never bring myself in danger. And you know, Swan, I'm a survivor."

Emma smiled lazily. She was happy having her pirate back in her arms. She guided him to the cod and sat down with him.

„How much time do we have now? When will you be needed on deck again?"

He cocked a brow and pushed her closer. „Enough", he answered and kissed her softly.

Emma crawled into his lap and started kissing him passionately.

Killian hummed and dipped his head back, intensifying the kiss, enjoying the moment of silence - of freedom.

The Jolly Roger anchored, two men were in charge, the others eating and gaining strength for the upcoming hours. Nobody could say for sure if the storm was coming back and if with what intensity.

Emma shifted slightly, Killian pulled her even closer, his hand wandered over her back, his hook held her thigh. Emma's arms rested on his shoulders, her hands playing with the hair in his nape.

While she deepened the kiss by finding another angle of her head, Killian slid his hand under her shirt. He slowly pulled it up, his fingertips gliding over her silky skin until he reached her shoulder blades.

She wasn't wearing a bra what made him smile against her mouth. Emma broke the kiss so she was able to get rid of her shirt, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Killian cradled her and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, nibbling, biting and sucking carefully.

Emma got more and more aroused, wetness pooling between her thighs. She could feel Killian's erection pressing against her center, which only was covered by the layer of her thin trousers.

She shifted again so she could straddle his thighs. He smiled and fondled her breast softly while leaning back on the cod, dragging her with him.

She now laid atop of him, lifting her head, beaming at him. "I love you, Killian." He brushed back her hair from her shoulder, placing a kiss on it.

"I love you too, love", his hand and hook sliding down her body, reaching her trousers. "I hope you are not fond of them", he said with a dark, lustful voice and ripped them apart with his hook. Before she could protest, he did the same with the other side, undressing her completely.

Emma smiled, she loved when her pirate got impatient, when he showed her that he still knew what he wanted and how he could get it.

She lifted her hips so he could get rid of the clothes separating her and him. "You are so soft", he whispered while he placed kisses along her neck, her jaw, her cheek.

His hand and hook smoothed her back, her ass, her thighs, going down and up again, kneading her ass, lowering his hand between her ass cheeks down to her dripping hole.

Emma mewled, enjoying the sensation of his hand and hook on her backside.

"Ahh you're so wet for me darling. Lemme taste you", he suddenly urged and flipped them around. Trailing down, leaving wet open mouth kisses.

He positioned himself, kissing her inner tights. Kissing her dripping cunt, licking with his flat tongue, tasting her sweet nectar. He hummed in satisfaction. His scruff reddening her inner thighs while his tongue explored every inch of her swollen flesh.

He went slow, steadily, without any hesitation in increasing the pace. "You taste so unbelievable good, Emma. I could stay here forever."

Emma enjoyed the attention he gave her, enjoyed every second although she craved for more. She only hummed, arching her back. Killian looked up, embracing the joy on her face. The smile on her lips, the pink shade of her cheeks.

He lifted her feet up and went lower to her puckered hole, licking slowly while placing his hook on her clit.

Emma shivered. She opened her eyes in surprise, but closed them again a moment later, enjoying the new sensation.

He pressed down his hook, flicking it over her nub, enjoying the little noises she made every time he brushed a specific spot. His tongue was still working at her back entrance, exploring, enjoying, making her feel good.

His hand left her foot, joining his tongue and pressing softly against her back entrance.

"Killian", she sighed surprised but also interested.

"Relax, darling", he answered while massaging her puckered whole, getting her ready slowly. He nearly forgot his hook and moved it a bit.

The orgasm washed over Emma in surprise, she pushed her back up, pressed her face into the pillow, muffling her cries.

Killian smiled, leaving her hole and returning to her wet, glistening cunt. He burrowed his face between her thighs, holding her in place with his hand and hook and eating her out until her whole body shook again and another orgasm rolled over her.

"Emma, can I have you now? I need you", he suddenly said, his voice hoarse and desperate.

She wasn't able to answer so she only nodded in response. Watching Killian positioning himself over her. His scruff glistening with her arousal, his cheeks flushed, his hair rumpled.

She pulled him down into a needy, heated kiss. Tasting herself on his lips and tongue making her wet all over again. "Take me", she whispered when she felt his cock at her entrance.

He smiled at her, kissed her again and thrusted home slowly, taking her inch by inch; letting her adjust a moment when he was fully inside. "Move", she commanded now sounding desperate herself.

He slowly started to move until he felt her fingernails digging in his ass, showing him to increase the pace.

He kissed her again and again, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Too hot was the sensation being buried in her. Feeling her tight walls around his cock, her hot, slick walls, his cock coated in her arousal sliding in and out again and again.

He felt her walls flutter, she was close again. His stunning Swan. She arched her back and came with a long loud cry, dragging him with her. With a hoarse grunt he spilled his seed deep down inside her, collapsing atop of her.

Both panted for air. He wanted to roll off her, not to crush her with his weight, but Emma held him close, tightening her grip and beaming exhausted at him.

They stayed like this for a while. Still stroking each other, embracing each other's warmth.

After a while Killian rolled off her and popped on his elbow. "You all right?"

Emma turned her head, watching him smiling. "Yeah." She kissed him again and huggled closer so he laid on his back, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

She wanted to say something when suddenly Smee yelled on deck. Killian stiffened, he tried to understand the words when suddenly someone banged on the hatch.

Emma's eyes widened, she pulled up the blanket just in time. The hatch opened the same moment, letting the rain and a cold breeze inside.

"SMEE!", Killian shouted and jumped up.

"Captain! Man overboard", he screamed.

Killian put on a trouser and a shirt and hurried upstairs, closing the hatch with a loud bang.

Emma's heart raced. She watched the hatch when suddenly the door flung open and Eli came inside.

Emma tightened her grip on the blanket and watched him in shock. His clothes were soaked, his face paler than a sheet.

"Eli!", Emma shrieked watching him coming closer.

"He... he went over board... one time he showed me how to tie it right, the next he fell... I... it was my fault... wouldn't I have been so clumsy...", he stuttered looking as he was far away.

"Eli! Eli what happened?"

"Ensign Jenna... he saw that I needed help... that I couldn't do it on my own... he shouted at me... pushed me aside and did it himself... he... he must have slipped... I... I don't know... everything was so hasty... I..."

Emma's heart broke. She wrapped the blanket around herself and sat up. She patted next to her. Eli went to her unsteadily. When he touched the cod, Emma pulled him into a hug and his dam bursted.

He started to sob, his shoulder shaking violently, he clung on her shoulders, burying his face on her chest. Emma stroked his back. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to think about what Killian was doing now on deck or what he would say when he saw her holding Eli like this.

The boy cried so heavily, he blamed himself and Emma wasn't able to do anything else than holding him.

Suddenly Killian came back, his clothes soaked, his eyes black and dark.

"Bloody hell!", he shouted, making Eli jump. Quicker as possible he stood in front of the boy and lifted him up. "Do you have any idea what I normally do, when I find one of my crew members in my woman's arms?"

"Killian", Emma slowly said, but she shushed when she saw his expression.

"Normally I would flog him until he isn't able to stay alone. In front of the whole crew, eventually naked."

Eli was still crying, his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Look at me, boy!", Killian commanded. Slowly he lifted his eyes. They were red, swollen and full of anxiety and fear.

The next moment, he pulled him into his arms. "Be glad that you are that important to Emma. Don't push your limits, boy", he whispered harshly.

Killian looked at Emma who watched the scene irritated. He slowly shook his head and Emma understood. Ensign Jenna was dead or lost.

Killian pushed him an arm length away and looked in the eyes. "Don't listen to the others. It wasn't you fault, okay? It wasn't your fault, Eli!"

"Nooooo!", the boy cried and fell to his knees. Emma got up and sat next to him, pulling him back into her arms. Another wave of sobs rolled over Eli. Emma soothed him, stroked his back and held him close.

She looked at Killian who has changed and was now sitting behind his desk, drowning a glass of rum.

Eli's sobs had stopped, Emma still stroked him, but she was sure he was asleep.

"Killian", she said quietly, watching him concerned. He got up and went towards her. He looked at the boy and bent down. "Jenna was a good man, I hope the boy is worth his death."

"But you said..."

"Aye. He is just a boy and not that kind of boy pirates or sailors are made out of."

"Oh...", Emma watched Killian lifting him up and carrying him away. She got up too and closed the door. The wool blanket was soaked, she was cold and her feet were numb. 

* * *

They sat in silence over their food. Emma watched Killian who didn't eat much, was only tossing the fish from one side to the other.

"Killian", she started, so he looked up at her, "I'm sorry you lost a crew member today."

He nodded and looked down again. She could sense that there was something else that bothered him, but she didn't want to push him. They fell in silence again.

"We will leave Eli with Ariel and Erik. He doesn't belong on a ship", he spoke suddenly, searching her eyes.

"What? But..."

"No buts... I am the captain on board, I am in charge of this vessel and I say that we will leave him behind."

"I...I...", Emma didn't know what to say, she stared into his blue eyes.

"Look, Emma. You guaranteed the boy that we will take him away and that is what we did. He is no sailor. He doesn't learn quick enough. Bloody hell, I lost a good man because of his clumsiness. And you mother him too much. I was serious before. I normally do not allow such a behaviour. He left his duty, he ran to you. God, Emma, you were nearly naked."

"He was frightened, he is all alone on this ship. He was afraid that he killed someone. He saw the Ensign fall over board."

Killian sighed. "I know, but it is no excuse. He cannot always run to you when he is afraid or he has a bad day or anything like that. That's a privilege I cannot allow him. He will be better off in a castle. Being a stable boy or something like that. Life on sea is rough. He won't make it long."

Emma listened carefully. She didn't want to admit it, but eventually Killian was right. Eli didn't even knock. He ran to her like she was his mother and she clearly was **not**. She knew Killian was merciful with him by allowing him to stay with her.

"You know why I don't hire children? It's not right having them on board of a ship, stealing their childhood. They have to work hard, even harder as the grown up sailors. Many Captain like them as they can command them even better than other sailors, but it's not right. Children shall be allowed to play with others, to enjoy their childhood. I never had this privilege and I really don't want him around."

Emma's eyes widened. She forgot, that Killian spent his childhood on a ship and not by his own choice. His father had sold him and Liam into servitude. She placed her hand over his hook and smiled caring.

"I do understand. If you think, that is the best for him than I agree."

"You do?", he cocked his brow.

"Yes, I do. You are more experienced in these kind of things and I really do not want to argue about something I don't know. And I once gave up my own son, so he had the best chances in his life and I want the same for Eli. And we will always be able to visit him."

Killian smiled and placed his hand over hers. "I love you, Emma. I need to go on deck later. Stay here. It's cold outside and I really do not want you to catch a cold."

Emma nodded. "Ahm Killian, you think it is a problem if I want to take a bath later?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, darling. Just be sure to lock the door before you step into the tub. I don't want to find another crew member with you when I come back."

Emma laughed at him and shook his head.

* * *

After dinner, Killian went to Mr. Baskin to order a bath for Emma in his quarters. The purser assured him to fix the bath as soon as possible. While Killian went on deck, he searched for new towels and a small flask and went to the captain quarters.

He knocked and entered after Emma asked him in. "Captain said you want to take a bath? Two men will bring the tub in some minutes. Water is heating already and here are some new towels and on Captain's request bath oil. Only the best for the Princess. Just come to me when you are finished so I can arrange that the tub will be put away again."

He winked at her and stepped aside when the tub was brought. Emma ordered the man to put it in a corner. They left and came back with the hot water some minutes later. Baskin waited until the tub was full. "Do you need anything else? Is it warm enough in here? Shall I put more wood on the fire? Do you need another blanket?"

Emma looked at him and tilted her head. "Yes, another blanket and more logs for the fireplace would be great." She smiled and sighed. "And a radio would also be lovely."

"A what? I am sorry, but I do not think I know what this is", he looked confused. Emma chuckled. "Sorry, it's one of the things I miss here in this realm. In fact it's a magic box which plays music... Never mind." Baskin nodded and left confused.

He came back a moment later, Emma was stepping down the ladder, she had locked the hatch, the moment he entered the room. He went to the fireplace and put some logs on it, he put the blanket on the cod and wished her a nice bath.

Emma locked the door and undressed; she stepped into the tub and sank slowly into the hot water which smelled like lavender thanks to the bath oil. She closed her eyes. The crackling of the fireplace, the warmth of the water and the smell which surrounded her, lulled her quickly to sleep.

* * *

She woke up shivering, the water already cold as ice. She got up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She got dressed and put herself in a warm coat. She left the cabin, walking to the stowage to find Mr. Baskin or at least Killian.

The whole ship was quiet, nobody was around on her way down to the stowage. She longed for her bed, she longed for Killian's warmth, the warmth of her cabin. She entered the stowage without knocking.

"Princess!", a sailor stood in front of her, looking at her shocked.

"What are you doing in here?", she asked looking towards the shelves and back to him.

"We must be quick. Hurry. Grab whatever you reach", suddenly someone behind the shelves whispered hastily. Emma couldn't see who it was, she also did not recognise the voice. "Candles, blankets, meat. But not the ale and the water." When he didn't get a respond he stepped into the light.

In an instant Emma stepped forward. "Freeze", she yelled and raised her arms. Both men stared at her, none of them able to move anymore. Her magic trapped them. Emma stepped closer, still observing the two crew men. She had seen them once or twice. Two soldiers, but neither of them wearing his uniform.

"I can't believe you two are stupid enough to steal from Captain Jones", she said while walking around them.

"And **I** can't believe he sent his wench to catch the thieves", a familiar voice behind her said suddenly. Emma turned but was hit by something the next moment.

"What did you do?", one sailor asked the third one.

"What was necessary."

"No. no. no. I never agreed in harming anyone, especially not the princess."

Emma's head hurt, she laid on the floor, trying to focus, trying not to pass out. She needed to get up, trap them or at least alarm the crew. But before she was able to raise, the man who had hit her, noticed she was still awake. He stepped closer and kicked her. Everything around her went dark.


	10. the ball

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry you waited for that update that long, I really try to update more frequently in the future!**

 **I had a real concept for the whole story, because of that I mentioned in one of the first chapters, that there will be 12 chapters + an epilogue. Now I can definitely say: No, there will be more chapters. My plan of posting a chapter which includes what happened in a month doesn't show off and I really have to thank my muse for all the inspiration.**

 **So enjoy this chapter – and if you haven't seen it; there is a side story to this one where all the „missing chapters" go to. This will be chapters which do not fit in the big story but are in my head or I have already written.**

* * *

"What do you mean, Emma vanished?", Killian's voice was loud, harsh and angry. The men on deck winced, looking at him frightened.

"I did as you told me, making sure she was at the cabin safe, taking a bath. I also told her to get me, after she was finished, so I could order to bring the tub away", Baskin stuttered and looked around shyly.

"So what happened?", Killian boomed out, raising his hook dangerously.

"I... I don't know. I was at the stowage nearly the whole time, accept about twenty minutes when I went to the galley but stuck there, because Huff was not ready yet.

Killian narrowed his eyes, he was furious, Emma was not in his cabin, she was not in the stowage or anywhere else on board. She simply vanished. Although he knew it was impossible, he couldn't get rid of a very bad feeling.

"Bring all men up here, including Densworth", he yelled at Smee, who nodded and ran below deck. "And you, Baskin, tell me what you found when you came back to the stowage."

"The door was open, I entered it immediately only to find a blood stained floor and this", he held up a necklace with a plain ring on it. Killian whipped it out of his hand, staring at the Purcher sternly. "I promise you, Sir, I searched everywhere, I ran to your cabin, but it was empty too. The next moment I ran to you."

Killian didn't reply anything. He watched his crew walking on deck, lining up and waiting for orders. The most of them were in their sleepwear, looking tired, red rimmed eyes and tousled hair.

"Captain", Baskin suddenly said quietly, looking down again when Killian's eyes met his.

"WHAT?", Killian barked with clenched teeth.

"I may have an idea how you can find out if any of the men had any contact with Emma", he whispered nearly too quiet.

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "How?", he asked irritated and interested.

"I gave her the bathing oil you wanted me to buy at our last stop. It is very strong and when you touch it or someone who has bathed in it a short while ago, you will smell like roses and can't get rid of the smell for several hours."

Killian smiled widely. "You are brilliant, Baskin. Stay here and wait for further instructions. Don't fail me again."

The purser nodded and looked down at his shoes, waiting.

"Good lord, Captain, why do you wake us at this hour? Cannot wait whatever you have to tell us until tomorrow?" Densworth looked at Killian outraged. His hair were a mess, he was covered in a thick wool coat, his eyes red and tired.

"No, it could not wait", Killian answered and sniffed secretly at the counsellor, shaking his head when he smelled nothing than old cologne, sweat and wine. He stepped away from him, in front of his crew.

"I WILL SAY IT ONLY ONCE, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY AND THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES BEFORE YOU DECIDE WHAT YOU WILL DO", he yelled, watching his men precisely. "Emma is not in my cabin. She is not in the galley or anywhere else. It seemed as if she was attacked. Whoever is responsible for this shall come to me now, I promise no harm will be done if the princess is alive. Otherwise I cannot guarantee for anything."

The men looked around irritated. "Emma is gone?", Eli suddenly asked before he was smacked by an old sailor to shut his mouth again.

"Aye", Killian answered, seeing the fear in Eli's eyes. "Has anyone to tell me anything?" The men stayed quiet, watching him directly. "Well in that case, Haddock, Smee, Baskin, search the ship again. Eli come to me, all the others stay where you are."

"Captain?!", the boy asked afraid, swallowing hard and breathing quicker than usual. "Stay here at the helm and don't move", he said after sniffing at him too. Eli nodded and walked over to the helm, waiting for further instructions.

"Lieutenant Forbes, please come to me", he said calm and waited for the young officer. He sniffed at him and frowned, doing it again but this time not smelling anything at all. "Lieutenant, you need to help me. There is a way to find out if anyone was near the princess after her bath, I need you to secure the stairs, so no one can run away." The Lieutenant nodded and walked to the stairs, after Killian nodded at him, he drew his sword and waited.

"Every single man has to come to me. One by one", he ordered. The men looked at each other irritated, Densworth wanted to start to protest, when Killian asked him to come to him first. He obeyed, hoping that will bring him back into his bed quickly. Although he had already checked him, he wanted to show the crew that everyone had to obey.

"You can stand over there", he said and pointed to his right. Densworth went there and waited. Killian went on and checked the whole crew, separating two men from the others. Meanwhile Baskin and Smee have came back, both shaking their heads, looking concerned.

"Where is she?", he asked the two sailors, standing to his left.

"I... I don't know, Captain", one of them said, looking around afraid.

"I can smell her all over you two. Tell me, where Emma is or you will be tortured until you'll die. And I guarantee you – it will be **very** painful." His voice was dark and harsh, his eyes nearly black. He was in full captain mode, no one dared to say anything or to move.

The other sailor looked at Killian, he opened his mouth when suddenly Commander Haddock called his name. Killian turned and saw him standing there with Emma in his arms. Her limps hanging down, unconscious, a big wound on her forehead.

"Emma!", Killian went to her. "I found her...", Haddock started a bit shaky. Killian paid him no attention. "You two, in the brick", he yelled at the two crew men who watched him in horror, "Smee, bring them down."

"Aye, captain."

"Commander, follow me into my quarters. The rest is dismissed", he said loudly, hurrying downstairs followed by Haddock. "Tell me where you found her", he said worried and pointed at the cod, giving him permission to lay her down.

Killian inspected the wound. He got the rum, to wash it out. It didn't seem too deep, so he hoped that Emma would wake of the alcohol. Indeed she did. The moment he pressed a linen soaked with rum to her forehead she sat up straight.

She spun around, only to close her eyes again and holding her temple. "Everything alright, love?", Killian asked and looked at her concerned. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm just a bit dizzy. What happened? Where am I?"

"You are back in our quarters. Can you remember anything?" He sat down and pulled her closer.

"I...I was in the stowage, I was looking for Mr. Baskin, I just finished my bath." She looked around, irritated. "There was someone else in the room, I think there was more than one but... I can't remember... Killian..."

"Sh-Sh. It's alright, love." He pulled her into a hug and looked at Haddock, who has watched the whole scene quietly.

"Where did you find her?", he asked again, waiting for the answer of his second mate eagerly.

"I found her in the huge trunk in the abandoned quarter next to the crew quarters", he answered slowly.

"Thank you, Commander", Killian said and sighed, pulling Emma a bit tighter. He felt her full weight pressed against him. He pushed her off a bit. "Love?", he touched her cheek.

"I'm awake. I'm alright. Just exhausted", she said hastily. Killian and the Commander exchanged concerned looks before Killian dismissed him wordless.

"It's all right, love. Go to sleep, find some rest."

"Killian what happened?", Emma looked at him with tired, sad eyes.

"How about we change into something more comfortable and snuggle up in bed?", he asked calmly.

She nodded, but winced when she sat up straight to undress. "Emma?" Killian turned, looking at her concerned.

"It's nothing. I can handle myself", she answered stubbornly.

"Wait, love, I'll help you", Killian's voice full of love and honesty. He locked the door and came back to the bed. He only wore a light trouser and a plain shirt, helping her skimming out of her blood stained shirt and her trousers. He tried not to get angry again, but there were several bruises on Emma's arms and her chest.

"Can you hold me, please?", she suddenly asked under tears. He nodded and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. That's all my fault", he said quietly, placing kisses on her head. Emma shook her head, she didn't want to hear him blaming himself. It was an accident. If she didn't ask for a bath or went into the stowage at this moment nothing had happen.

He held her tight, stroking her hair while she sobbed quietly, leaning against his chest, gathering strength through his presence, his scent, his love. Emma felt weak. She was the Saviour, she hated to be weak. It was the second time during their journey that she had been knocked out. She felt like a weak damsel, where was her strength, her courage, her pride?

She was so much more but for an unknown reason she wasn't able to show her full capabilities. Killian placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Let's rest, love. We can talk tomorrow. It's the middle of the night and you and I need to sleep. But first you should dress and we have to bandage your wound."

Emma nodded silently, still thinking about the events of the evening. Killian helped her into a night gown. She kissed him thankful and laid down next to him. "I love you, Killian", she whispered before she finally fell asleep.

Killian laid awake for a little while longer, thinking about the latest events. The crew wasn't trustworthy. The two sailors in the brick were soldiers, non of his old crew. He always had a bad feeling about the naval sailors, although he had no choice. He himself was a naval officer. He sailed under David's and Snow's flag. As much as he hated being a servant for a kingdom, as loyal was he to the Charming's and to Emma.

The first thing he would do was to punish the two soldiers. No matter what. They had hurt Emma. His Emma. They were cowards but nevertheless he couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone else was involved too. He just needed to find out who. Soon. He kissed Emma's temple, snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

Emma could hear the harsh words Killian, Haddock, Smee and two other crewmen exchanged. She walked across the deck, inhaling the salty, rich scent of the sea. The storm has passed, leaving a chaos behind. Some men cleaned the deck from seaweed, wood, dead fish and other things the storm swashed on board. The main canvas was ripped, hanging down in shreds. But the Jolly Roger was a fine vessel, made out of Enchanted Wood. She was sturdy, nearly unbreakable, despite the heavy storm she looked fine.

Emma stepped closer and the men hushed. "What's going on?", she asked curiously. Smee and one of the crew men went below deck, while Haddock and the other man went to the working men on deck. "Killian?"

Killian looked at her concerned. "We have to find somewhere to lay anchor. We have to do some repairs before we move on."

"Okay, but that's not what is bothering you, is it?", she tilted her head and watched his reaction.

"You are a perceptive princess", he answered and took a deep breath, "we are running out of water and food. We should have plenty of both but it seems as our thieves used the chaos in the storm to dash more of our supplies."

Emma sight too and stepped closer. "What now?"

"There is an uninhabited island a day from here, eventually we find there water, wood and food. But if not are we losing valuable time."

"Do you think it is worth a try?"

"Yes", Killian answered promptly and looked at her smiling.

"So what are we waiting for?", Emma came closer and kissed him briefly. Killian nodded and pulled her into a hug. He looked at Haddock who nodded slightly. Killian didn't like the idea of hiding something from Emma, but he and his first and second mate decided that it would be the best. Hopefully.

He broke the hug and kissed her forehead before he joined his men and yelled his orders. Within minutes four men climbed up the mast and started to patch the canvas improvisatory. Emma was fascinated, for her it seemed to be impossible to climb up the main mast, Killian's men were like monkeys. She shivered remembering Zelena's flying monkeys, remembering Walsh.

"Emma!", she turned, thankful for the interruption. Lieutenant Forbes and Eli rushed towards her. The boy smiling relieved, hugging her briefly. Lieutenant Forbes nodded respectful at her.

"It's good to see you safe, Princess. We were worried about you." She nodded and tried to smile, the missing memories still nagging on her.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian suddenly stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up an nodded, turning her head to see two confused and concerned faces. She raised a brow, not understanding what was going on. "Come", Killian said softly and guided her to the ship's rail.

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at the sea, not paying much attention to her surroundings.

"Emma?!" I am worried", Killian admitted, "it's the second time you just stare blankly, not paying attention to anyone or anything around you."

Emma turned irritated. "What?"

"I am talking to you for the last five minutes. Are you sure, you are alright?"

Emma shook her head sightly. "I don't know to be honest. I mean, I was such a strong woman in the other realm but here I feel like a silly, weak damsel. Killian, I failed you, twice."

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Stop that, love. You didn't fail me. You are awesome. In every aspect. Last night you were caught by surprise and the incident with Blackbeard was also nothing you could prevent. Relax. Everything is alright."

"I hope you are right. I hate feeling like this, not knowing where my place is. Who I am exactly."

That statement surprised Killian. "Emma, your place is exactly here. By my side. I mean, as long as you want that. You are such an incredible, independent woman. A princess to be precise. A princess with magic who can fight everything and everyone she wants. I believe in you. Sometimes I wished you could see yourself through my eyes."

"Be aware with those wishes, pirate", she teased him and pulled him down for a kiss. "Thank you, Killian. For your patience, for your love, your willingness to stay with me, to show me your world. I appreciate that. A lot. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Princess. How about we go to the galley fetching something to eat and go down in our cabin. Commander Haddock is able to handle the ship for a few hours on his own."

Emma giggled, taking his hand and rushing towards the galley. She was starving. Killian followed smiling, seeing Emma that enthusiastic made him happy and proud.

* * *

It took them a week to get to Ariel and Eric's kingdom. The stop at the island was more than satisfying for everyone. They found fresh water, good wood, runnable animals, fresh berries and tropical fruits. First Killian thought about killing the two soldiers who hurt and hid Emma, but she asked him for mercy. He knew she was right. He would drop them off in the Arial and Eric's kingdom along with Eli. Killian now was a man of the Royal navy and as much as he wanted to just slit their throat for lying hands on his Emma, he had to obey the rules. The rules which said that any prisoners had a right of a fair trial and had to be put into jail in the next port.

The crew was fed, happy and after Emma decided to make a huge feast before leaving the island (with two barrels of the finest rum on board – much to Killian's aversion although Emma promised him two new barrels as soon as they landed in Ariel and Eric's kingdom) also convinced by Emma's kindness and intentions.

Only Killian could sense the distress in Emma's appearance. But every time he asked her and tried her to open up, she blocked or snapped at him or started to ignore him. It was nerve wrecking not knowing what was going on in his princess head. He thought that maybe the stress of the last incidents was nagging on her. She once again lost the balance in life, she lost the sense in knowing where she belonged to, what she was, what she was capable of. She didn't trust her skills, herself. It hurt Killian seeing Emma making this huge step backwards. It was as if she didn't trust him. He thought hard if he gave her a reason to think like that, but he couldn't come up with one.

The afternoon they landed, they sent someone to the castle, telling their majesties that they finally were there. Safe and willing to meet.

They got an answer about an hour later, telling them that they would set up a ball for Emma and Killian and that every single man on board was very welcome. So this would be the night of the nights – Emma's first royal ball where she was representing her kingdom.

She was nervous, hid in their cabin the hours before the ball, looking for the perfect gown, how she should wear her hair and what Killian had to wear.

Killian accepted her silent plae to be alone. He knew she was nervous, from the moment she got the information about her own "mission" about representing their kingdom, to present herself as the Crown Princess of Misthaven, she thought about how it would be. Densworth tried to prepare her, but his stubborn princess refused most of his help. It seemed as if she was regretting her decision now.

It was getting dark when about fifteen carriages stood at the docks, waiting for Emma, Killian and their crew. Killian, Emma and Mr. Densworth were riding the first carriage. Wether Killian nor Emma said anything. They sat there in silence, holding hands and listening half-hearted to Densworth words about the kingdom, the king and his queen, about the alliance between their kingdoms and much more.

Every now and then Killian squeezed Emma's hand, but she never squeezed it back, being absorbed in her own thoughts. She looked lovely with her braided hair, her green wrap matching her stunning eyes. She had just highlighted her natural beauty, something Killian loved about her. She was beautiful, strong and a vision. Normally glowing from the inside, but now, now she just was so antsy.

She looked outside the whole ride. Her breath hitched when she saw the huge castle appearing in front of them. She looked at Killian who smiled at her caring. The three of them were led to a room next to the huge ball room. Densworth did explain, that the queen and the king will be informed by now that they've arrived.

He instructed them, told them how to enter, where to look, where to go. He explained the procedure of the ball. That it was important that she did not only dance with Killian, that at least she had to dance with Eric and that she had to talk to Ariel and Eric.

Emma nodded, not really paying attention, instead poking her head in the direction of the big hall.

Densworth left them alone and went to a royal servant to talk to him. Killian took both hands of Emma into his and stared into her green eyes. "Love, are you alright? I can understand that you are antsy, but it seems as if you are out of it." He lifted her chin slightly and brushed his lips against hers tenderly.

"No, Killian, I can't do this anymore. This is **ridiculous**. It was a mistake" Emma suddenly stepped back, staring at him bewildered. Killian looked at her confused. He was confused because it was the first time in over a week she spoke with him about the issue. And he was confused because they were standing in an foreign castle in public and normally Emma hated to argue in public. His princess - Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven. And now she was going to represent her kingdom for the first time - at the ball of Ariel and Prince Eric. Everyone was awaiting her.

"What do you mean?" Killian was confused. He himself wore the gala uniform of the Royal Navy of Misthaven. It was the finest thing to wear for him as a non-royal guest of the ball. "This", she wove her hand between them. Killian frowned. He first thought she was going to get cold feet but now he wasn't sure of this anymore.

"Princess?", Densworth looked at her.

"Not now!", she yelled and looked at Killian. "I can't do it anymore." Killian's eyes blew wide.

"Emma...", he wanted to touch her, to be connected to her, physically, but he didn't. He just looked at her.

Emma breathed heavily. It was too much, everything was too much. She thought about the discussion she had with Killian the other day, she thought about her old life, back in Storybrook, back in Boston, New York, back in the modern world. What was she thinking, giving up everything she had, for **this**?! She wanted to run, but she didn't know where to. She didn't know the surroundings and going back to the Jolly Roger was not an option - not now.

"Killian, please understand...", her voice broke, but she didn't want to cry. Not now. Not here. Before Killian could answer, Densworth stepped in between them.

"Your Highness, the ball - everyone is waiting for you."

"I give a damn about this ball - and stop calling me "Your Highness" - I've told you a thousand times, I'm just Emma." She stepped back, looking for Killian again.

"Your Highness, please. Queen Ariel and king Eric - you cannot let them wait any longer. This is bad form, you are here to represent our kingdom and neither your mother nor your father would allow such a behaviour." Emma looked at the elder men annoyed.

"I...I just need to...Killian...", she looked around but he was gone. "Killian!", she turned, but there was no sign of him.

"I can't do it without him", she whispered and looked at Densworth. He wanted to reply something but Emma started to run. She searched for an exit, still calling Killian's name. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Killian", she sighed relieved and looked up - _but it wasn't him_.

Lieutenant Ivory stood in front of her, smiling. "I'm sorry, I need to...", she tried to pass him, but suddenly Densworth was standing behind her.

"Your Highness, your father gave me permission to guide you, to have an eye on you as his heir. I cannot accept your behaviour, I cannot accept your naughtiness. You will go to this ball. **Now!** And it doesn't matter if you are going with Captain Jones or any other man. Just **go**."

Emma turned. On one hand she was surprised by his tone, his authority and his courage. On the other hand she was annoyed and pissed. " **How dare you talk to me like that, I'm Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven. Show some respect** ", she finally yelled and stood up straight.

"Finally", Densworth sighed and smiled.

Before Emma was able to do or say anything, Densworth nodded at Lieutenant Ivory. He grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the ball room.

* * *

Killian was hurt, he was angry, he was disappointed and he didn't know what to do or think at the moment. He stormed outside, he needed fresh air, he needed to clear his mind.

Was Emma breaking up with him? The dissociation, the coldness, the ignorance the last week, her behaviour when she was around him lately, what did she mean exactly by "I can't do **this** anymore?"

He knew just one thing, he loved her. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want to believe that it was over now, was it? He was confused, neither the fresh air nor a sip of his rum changed his state. He must talk to her, running was not an option, he didn't want it to be over - he was willing to fight for her, he was willing to do **everything** for her.

He sighed, put his flask back into his pocket and went back. He passed a satisfied looking Densworth, who didn't even turn. He was observing something in the next room - or _someone_.

Killian followed his glance and paused. Emma danced with Lieutenant Ivory. She smiled at him, looked at him like she normally looked at him. She looked stunning. She wore her hair up, her creamy long neck exposed, a long, strapless blue gown hanging on her shoulders, covering her form perfectly. She looked like a real princess and that she was.

His heart ached, **he** should be dancing with her. **He** should be the one holding her, **he** should be the only one getting looks like that from her. The longer he watched them dancing, the angrier he got.

"She can't deny who she is", Densworth suddenly said. Killian turned his head. Densworth looked directly at him but nodded in the direction of the dancing couple. "She is royal, she is a princess who will be queen some day. Do you really think she can rule a kingdom with a pirate by her side? Even when you love her, this mission will be your last time together."

Killian opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He turned again. So that was it? Everything they've been through was for nothing? He stepped closer, he wanted to join them, tell the arrogant bastard she was dancing with, to go to hell.

"It won't change anything."

Killian turned again. "I beg your pardon?", Killian looked at Densworth angrily.

"The princess won't change her mind. And when you storm inside now, she and everyone else just will see what you are - **a pirate**."

Killian clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what he could tell him. He didn't know how he knew, but he was right. Deep down he knew the man was right. He was, no, he **is** a pirate and she a Crown Princess. He dropped his shoulders, looked back at Emma one last time and left again.

* * *

"Killian?" Emma looked at the entrance and stopped immediately. She stepped back. _He came back_. She smiled and wanted to follow him, but Lieutenant Ivory stepped in her way and put his arms back on her.

"Focus, princess", he said and smiled.

"Lieutenant Ivory, what are you doing?", she looked at him but didn't move.

"I do as I was told to, dance with you and represent our kingdom. And enjoy a great time with you, Your Highness." His smile went wider.

Emma frowned. "I need to go."

"You cannot leave now."

"What? Why not?" She was going to get annoyed and angry. Again.

"First of all we are in the middle of a dance and second you need to talk to their majesties first. You know you are on a royal mission?!" Emma was furious now.

"I give a damn about this ball. I'm not my mother."

"It doesn't matter. You are the Crown Princ..." Ivory tried to calm Emma, but she didn't want to listen. He sighed and rolled his eyes. _Why won't she listen_. He grabbed her upper arms and held her tight.

"What are you doing?", she asked again sternly, feeling trapped.

"I try to make you see sense again", he answered harshly and tightened his grip, starting to hurt her.

At this moment Ariel and Eric came to her. All of a sudden Lt. Ivory let go of her and faced the king and queen. "Your majesties", he firmly said and bowed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey guys." She smiled and her smile grew wider when Ariel and Eric hugged her.

"It's good to see you, Emma", Ariel said, "finally. It seemed we had bad timing the last years. Wat a lovely gown you wear. Not the clothes you are used to, aren't they?"

Emma looked down at herself and nodded. "Yeah, I know", she said smiling.

"I prefer you in leather", Eric chuckled and earned a very confused look from Lt. Ivory and Ariel. The former prince did work in Storybrook, he knew Emma, he had seen her in her red leather jacket she wore nearly daily.

"Where is Killian?", Ariel asked and looked around. Emma sighed. _Right,_ _ **they**_ _know each other_.

"Honestly, I don't know, I was on my way to look for him before you came over." Ariel smiled.

"So go on, Emma, find him." Emma smiled and nodded. She had heard so many things about the mermaid. Her courage, her heart and her casual kind.

"Thank you. Will we see us tomorrow?"

They both nodded. "Of course, let's talk tomorrow over breakfast. We will send a carriage for you, but bring your pirate."

Emma smiled. "I will."

She hugged them again and left. She ignored Ivory, she ignored Densworth. She just wanted to find Killian.

* * *

"Killian?" There were no lights on the Jolly Roger. Everyone was at the ball, even Killian's former pirate crew. They seemed to be very impressed by free food and drinks. But Killian had given each man a strict speech. "Have fun but behave! You are now men of the Royal Navy of Misthaven and even when you are not loyal to the king or queen or the flag we are sailing under - be loyal to me and Emma, the Crown Princess of Misthaven."

These words echoed in her ears. She shook her head. "Killian?" She climbed down the ladder to the quarters. When she entered the captain quarters she paused.

Killian sat at his desk, it was nearly dark in the room. In front of him stood a half filled bottle of rum and an empty tumbler. Killian looked up, poured himself another glass and downed it in one swig. "Killian?", she touched the floor and stepped closer. "Why did you leave?"

He looked at her and suddenly started to laugh. It nearly sounded insane. "You ask **me** , why **I** left, princess?"

Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Princess?", she asked and stepped closer.

Killian leaned back in his chair. "What do you want, Swan?" He was annoyed.

"Killian, I..."

"Why don't you go back to your lieutenant and dance a bit more?" Emma's eyes blew wide.

"Do you think **that** is was I want?"

"Don't you? You clearly told me..."

"...that I don't want this anymore."

"So?", Killian got up and walked across the room.

"Killian I..."

"You what, Swan? You want to end everything? Go back to your parents? Live a princess life from now on?"

"Whaaaaat?", Emma's voice was high, she didn't know what to think right now. Killian turned and faced her. She came closer. "Killian, I didn't say anything like that."

"You did not?"

"Nooooo", Emma stepped into his personal space and took his face into her hands. "Killian, did you even listen?"

"Uhm", now he was irritated.

"I love you, Killian. I love you so much." She got on her toes and kissed him.

"I..."

"Shut up and kiss me, pirate."

"As you wish, princess." He crushed his lips into hers, the kiss got more and more passionate and heated.

She stumbled back, nearly falling, but Killian held her tight, not allowing her hurt herself. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Take me to bed."

"Why do all our fights end in bed?" he asked amused and took her hand. Emma shrugged, not sure herself, but thinking back, she never was good with words, has never been the one who talked about her feelings, always was the one who showed it.

"Have a problem with it, Captain?"

"Not really, although I think we should talk about it."

"Why?"

"Emma!" She sighed and nodded.

"All right, all right. But how about we still move this conversation to bed?!", she fluttered her eyelashes, Killian smiled.


	11. Ariel and Eric

**Hey guys! First of all I have to apologize to all of you. I did NOT abandon this story. I just was so irritated by the whole actual season (especially 6B!) - I decided NOT to jump on that train and tell you now, that this story won't include everything what happened in season 6!**

 **I do not want to spoiler any one, so I just tell you that IF anything which is mentioned in season six of the first time is affecting this story, I will tell you.**

 **no have fun, enjoy and as it's been a while, here a short list of the people involved:**

 **Emma Swan**  
 **Killian Jones**

 **William Smee - first mate**  
 **Cmd. Emmett Haddock - second mate**

 **John Baskin - purser**  
 **Sam "Huff" Huffington - ship cook**

 **Lt. Evan Ivory**  
 **Lt. Aelfric Forbes**  
 **Mr. Densworth**

 **Eli**

 **We are at Ariel and Eric's kingdom after Emma's first ball and another fight she had with Killian...**

* * *

Emma woke when it still was dark around her. She patted next to her, but Killian wasn't there, his side of the cod cold. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her face.

After the events of the last days she felt beyond exhausted. Her nights weren't restful. She had made a decision and now she needed to tell Killian this decision. She sighed. Slowly she got up and went to Killian's desk lightning a lamp, sitting down and taking a quill, ink and a new parchment. She got up again, putting on a cloak as she felt a bit cold. When she sat down again she started to write.

* * *

"Smee, Haddock!", Killian's voice echoed through the early morning hours. His first and second mate went to him and looked at him eagerly. "Emma and I are going to have breakfast with their majesties. Be sure everyone is back from the ball. I will make sure that a carriage is sent to collect the prisoners and Baskin."

"Why Baskin?", Commander Haddock asked irritated and earned an annoyed grunt from his captain.

"Last time I checked, he was the purser and please correct me, Commander, but I think it is his duty to refill all the supplies we are missing, isn't it?"

Haddock ducked his head but nodded. "Aye, Captain."

"Will we stay longer than today?", this time Killian's first mate Smee spoke.

Killian sighed. "I hope we are able to leave this place by dawn or at least tomorrow morning. We have a mission and I don't want to waste any more bloody time."

Haddock and Smee nodded and went away, leaving Killian alone. He decided to go to his quarters to check on Emma. The carriage should be here in about an hour and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He slowly opened the hatch and climbed down, surprised to find a wide awake Emma sitting at his desk, sealing a letter and looking up at him.

"Good morning, beautiful", Killian said smiling and went to her.

"Good morning, Killian." Emma got up and put the letter into the pocket of her cloak. "Is everything alright on deck?"

"Aye", he brushed some hair out of her face, kissed her lovingly. "I hope I didn't wake you?"

Emma shook her head. "I am awake for a while. Couldn't sleep – especially when my pirate isn't in bed with me." She hugged him, snuggling closer and listened to his heartbeat.

Killian stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "The carriage will be here in about an hour. Smee and Haddock are in charge. How about we are getting dressed and talk?"

Emma sighed. She knew she had to talk to Killian but she surly didn't want to do it now. She couldn't be sure how the whole conversation would end and how long it would take, so she shook her head. Killian watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Killian, I don't want to have this conversation before we leave. Can we just... be together, sit here or on deck? I miss the quiet moments with you."

He nodded and pulled her closer, again kissing her hair. "As you wish, princess."

Emma sighed. She wasn't annoyed just curious, so she asked him one of the questions bothering her the last days. "Why are you always calling me princess? We tell everyone not to and you are doing it all the time. Also in front of Eli." She broke free, walking to the cod. "I know you want to be sweet and nice and you surly don't do it on purpose, but where is your "love" or "lass" or simply "Swan" or "Emma"?"

"Are you really asking me, why I call my girlfriend "princess"? Who is the one who told me she liked nicknames back in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded, remembering the conversation. "I know, it's just... please stop the whole princess thing, okay? I really don't want to argue and I know you love me and as I said you surely want to be sweet, but I can't stand it. Not at the moment, okay?"

Killian sat down next to her, looking at her irritated, but he didn't argue. He nodded and kissed her temple. "Alright, Emma. I'm sorry, it never was my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

She nodded and got up, getting clothes for both of them while Killian watched her. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Emma looked at him over her shoulder. "There is but I can assure you it has nothing to do with us or our love or being on this ship or our mission." She smiled, the first time a honest, bright smile. "I love you, Killian. Let's focus on breakfast with Ariel and Eric."

"Ah the mermaid who bewitched her prince", he mocked and took a pair of trousers from Emma.

"She did **not** , he fell in love with her like you did with me or Snow and Charming. She never bewitched him. That meant I bewitched you too."

"Didn't you?", he went to her and hugged her from behind, his hand and hook on her waist, leaning close and kissing her neck.

Emma stopped her motion and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation of his mouth on her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access and moaned softly when he started to suckle on her pulse point.

"Hmmm, always that responsive, pri... love." He kissed her neck again, his hand and hook wandering over her curves, her stomach and towards her breasts. Emma shifted and searched his lips, turning completely to pull him into a heated and passionate kiss.

About forty minutes later they both stood on deck, Emma's hair braided into a fishbone braid, wearing a pair of trousers and a plain shirt while Killian wore his typical Captain outfit. Black leather pants with a black linen shirt and a red vest. Killian was also wearing his black coat while Emma wore the cloak from the morning.

They passed several sailors and Mr. Smee who wished them a pleasant breakfast with their friends. He assured Killian to prepare everything to his perfect satisfaction. Some minutes later they were stepping into the royal carriage heading towards the castle.

* * *

The whole ride Killian was watching Emma who was lost in her thoughts. She didn't look unhappy or uncomfortable but she looked a bit lost.

When he grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers she looked at him and smiled. She shifted closer and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Killian."

He kissed the top of her head, his other arm rested protectively on her waist.

He also missed their quiet moments. Since their journey began they always had to deal with anything. Now he hoped that this would change. He didn't know what Emma wanted to talk about, but he felt that this conversation would be kind of a release. He trusted Emma and he believed in her and their relationship.

Since he met Emma there hardly were any quiet times. They hardly had time for themselves, never the possibility to learn to know each other the way they did the last year. For the first time they had time for themselves, they didn't had to face any evil, they just enjoyed being together.

The moment he kissed Emma's hair again the carriage stopped. Emma looked up and smiled at him. She kissed him briefly on his lips, staring into the depth of his blue eyes. "I can't wait being back on the Jolly with you." Her sudden confession irritated him but he also was happy about the fact that his princess still wanted him. And how much she wanted him, relying on their actions about an hour ago.

They stepped out of the carriage, a young man greeting them vigorously. He looked around a bit irritated. „May I help you, lad? You looking for someone?"

The man blushed. „Well I was looking for Mr. Densworth to be honest. Wasn't he supposed to come as well?"

Emma raised her eyebrows a minute before Killian did the same. They didn't expect someone waiting for Densworth. „Sorry, mate. He is still on the Jolly Roger, but feel free to send someone to pick him up. I doubt he wouldn't be pleased about this."

„Thank you, Captain", the young man bowed, looking at Emma briefly, before he led the two of them inside. Emma took Killian's hand, interlacing their fingers again. They followed the young man until they stood in front of a huge door.

„Their Majesties are awaiting you. If you need anything, let me know. I am Harrington", he bowed again. Emma felt a knot in her stomach which she wasn't able to explain. „Captain Jones, Princess Emma", Harrington opened the door for them, making a slow movement with his left arm to show them to enter.

„Thank you, Harrington", Emma said and passed him, still holding her pirate's hand. She didn't miss the look on the young man's face. It was a mixture of disgust, false sympathy and anger. She didn't understand but also was not willing to ask.

A second later they were welcomed by Ariel and Eric. They hugged, sat down and started to chat and eat. It was such a light and friendly atmosphere. Ariel and Killian shared some stories from a long time ago, later Eric and Killian discussed some naval issues while Ariel and Emma tried to get to know each other better.

Time flew by quickly. At midday Eric and Killian went to their vessels while Ariel and Emma stayed at the castle. The men decided to make a race after a heated discussion if the Jolly was or was not the fastest and finest vessels of all realms. The women continued their earlier chat but also started to talk about their men. The tension, which still was present, finally vanished after sharing some familiar stories about them.

It was the first day in months that Emma felt like talking to a friend who was not judging or having a "good" advise. It was relieving and Emma had to admit, that after all the jealousy of Ariel's and Killian's past, she felt stupid and wanted to apologise.

While the women drove to the port to meet their men Emma started to speak when suddenly Ariel was quicker. "Emma, I know we are not really friends, but I wanna thank you."

Emma was stunned. "For what exactly?" She looked at the mermaid confused.

"Well, you are the first one who doesn't judge or want to show me your world or who feel obliged to include me in everything. You know, I still explore and learn everything about the world above sea and sometimes people treat me like a child. Okay maybe sometimes I act like a child but that doesn't mean I am a child and I... sorry, I'm babbling...I am always babbling when I am nervous... anyhow, thank you, Emma."

She beamed at her and Emma couldn't do anything else than smile back. "Ariel, I also do have to thank you and maybe I also have to apologise too. Eventually I was a little bit jealous of Killian and your past?!" Emma blushed, feeling ridiculous the moment she said it out loud.

Ariel still smiled. "But you do know, that there was nothing going on between us, that we just were and are friends. There were some times I wanted to kill him or he me", she looked at Emma a bit bewildered and surprised but then shrugged and continued smiling. "Killian is very happy with you. Do you think you two will marry?"

Emma gulped and looked at her feet. She and Killian never talked about it, but she was ready. She wanted a future with Killian and as much as that fact scared her it also calmed her immensely. She looked up and met Ariel's look when they finally arrived at the docks. There was a small boat waiting for them, Smee and a naval officer Emma didn't know greeted them and told them that Eric and Killian were already on board of their ships.

Ariel sighed and stepped on the boat, followed by Emma. Both of them were silent while they were shipped to the Jolly Roger and the Melody, Eric's vessel. Emma and Smee hopped off first, they were greeted by Killian, who swept Emma off her feet and crushed his lips onto hers. Nearly overwhelmed she kissed and hugged him back, giving him what he needed at the moment. When he put her back on her feet, he smiled at her nervously. "Sorry, Emma, I am a bit excited. It wasn't my intention..." Emma pulled him down and kissed him again, not letting go of the lapels of his coat.

"Never apologise for kissing me again, pirate. I love you, Captain Jones." He beamed at her and kissed her cheek before he took her hand and went to the helm with her.

"Eric doesn't have the slightest chance", he said more to himself than to Emma who watched Killian in awe. She loved seeing him in his element and being the Captain, being in a more or less manly competition, **was** his element.

Suddenly they heard someones shout. They looked up, seeing the small boat, which brought Emma and Ariel, in front of the two vessels. There was a man standing on it, shouting and yelling. Suddenly Killian yelled at his men, he delegated them and waited for the start signal. "You better sit down, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt."

Emma rolled her eyes but did take a seat. She looked towards the Melody and spotted Ariel next to Eric who was also shouting at his men. Ariel didn't look happy, she looked at the horizon deep in thoughts.

Suddenly the man on the small vessel gave the start signal. At first it seemed that the Melody was in advantage but about five minutes later the Jolly Roger was in the lead. Emma looked back at the Melody which got tinier and tinier the longer the race went on. They reached a small island which they had to circumnavigate. On their way back they met the Melody again. Suddenly Killian's men started to shout and whistle and yell at the naval vessel. Emma spotted Ariel which still didn't look very happy. She wanted to say something to Killian but he already saw it too.

"Bloody hell, what's going on over there?" He tried find Eric, but the Jolly was too fast. They arrived the finish line over half an hour before the Melody appeared. Killian was happy about his victory, but he also was irritated and tensed. The two ships anchored next to each other, a gangplank was lined up between them. Emma got up and waited for Eric and Ariel but only Eric appeared.

"Are you alright?", Emma asked but Eric ignored her, he went to Killian and shook his hand.

"Well done, Captain. I have to admit that you **have** the finest and fastest vessel in all realms." He smiled but Emma and also Killian could see that it was a false smile.

"Thanks mate. Where is your lovely wife?" Killian answered, looking around.

"I'm sorry, it seems that Ariel and I got into a fight. She decided to go for a swim."

 _Oh._ Emma's eyes went wide and even wider when Eric answered Killian's next question. "Will we meet her after her swim?"

"Well, it seems as if she is off to the Enchanted Forest, to Snow and David." Eric turned and looked at Emma. "I am sorry, I think it will be the best if we end our meeting here and now and we let you go on on your mission. It don't even know when Ariel will be back."

"Eric, I'm sorry. If the race has anything to do with it..."

Eric shook his head. "No, I think it was just the icing on the cake."

Emma looked at Killian and back to Eric. "It was good seeing you again and finally meeting your wife." She stepped closer and hugged the prince. Killian and he said good bye too. The gangplank was removed and the Melody sailed away. Killian pulled Emma into a hug and kissed the top of her hair.

"Let us sail back to the docks. We have a ship to load before we are able to move on." Emma nodded and went towards the railing but suddenly stopped and turned.

"Killian, what will happen to Eli? We never asked Eric and Ariel if we can leave him behind." She stepped closer, her hands on his chest.

He placed his hand and hook on her waist. "It seems as if the boy will stay a while longer." He smiled at her and pulled her closer. Emma leaned her head against his chest and smiled too.

They sailed back to the docks, Killian ordered his men to reload the cargo. Two hours later they were finished but it was too late to leave. Killian decided to leave early the next morning and gave all his men the night off.

He and Emma were the only ones who stayed on the Jolly, finally able to talk. And talking they did, involving tears, insults, hugs, kisses, more tears, silence, more kisses and finally a happy couple sitting in the crows nest, snuggled up closely, covered in blankets to shield the cold from their naked bodies.

It was dawn when they heard the last men return. They got dressed and climbed down the corded ladders. Smee and Haddock appeared a bit later, well rested and ready to take over and leave. Emma went to their cabin, tired, exhausted but also happy and content. Killian decided to cast off himself before he went to his cabin, joining Emma.


	12. torture

He didn't know how much time has passed, how long he has been here. **Here**. Wherever that was. He never saw anyone, only received food and water every once in a while. It was always the same procedure. He woke, saw a tray with water and a bowl of soup or anything like that next to him; he refused to eat it or drink it until his stomach growled so loud the sound echoed from the walls around him.

The darkness was the most depressing thing in his situation. Not knowing what was behind it, not knowing where he was, who had captured him or why. His hook was gone, his coat was gone, his boots were gone, his necklace was gone. The silence surrounded him, nearly overwhelmed him, but he knew he had to be strong, had to survive. For Emma. He won't be another one who abandoned her, who left her without saying goodbye.

She went to hell for him, she fought for him, for his life. Not only once she saved his life. He would fight for her, for them, their future. He would face whoever was the one who captured him. He only wished his kidnapper would show up.

He had given up screaming, he had given up trying to open his chains. He decided to wait. Wait for whatever will come next. He was ready.

* * *

His whole body trembled, he could feel his mind blackening out again, he tried to stay awake, he tried to fight the darkness, but his body was too weak, it didn't obey his wish and he fainted. His last thought always the same: Emma.

* * *

"Captain Killian Jones, what a pleasure to finally meet you. The famous and fearless Captain Hook." The voice was dark, harsh and he couldn't locate where it came from.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", Killian asked annoyed. He was willing to face his enemy. **Now**.

"Does it matter who I am? Why you are here? You once stole from me and now you wanted to steal again. I cannot allow this bad behaviour."

Killian tried to find him in the dark, he wanted to see him, wanted to know who he was. If he wasn't willing to tell, he wanted to find out himself. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you, so why don't we continue our lovely play and see if your pretty girl is able to find you or not. Do you have any idea what she is willing to do for you? What she is doing right now? Who she asked for help? She has powerful friends, allies. All willing to help a filthy pirate who isn't worth it."

" _Shut up and come here_ ", another voice suddenly yelled into the darkness. There was a loud smack and a groan to hear, " _if you ever talk to the captive again, I'll slit your throat and let you bleed to death. Are we clear_?"

"Yes. I am sorry, Captain." Another smack echoed through the room.

" _Shut up and get out of here_." A minute later Killian was blinded by a bright light. He covered his eyes but when the new voice spoke again, this time closer, he opened them again carefully. " _So you want to know who I am_?", the new voice suddenly turned its attention to Killian. " _I am your worst nightmare and you will never leave this place ever again. And if your wench will come, you will watch her die before I'll kill you_." A door slammed close and Killian was alone again.

* * *

The scream which filled the room sounded so foreign, but he knew it was his own. Every single time the whip cracked on his back, his toes curled, he tried to stay still, tried not to make a noise, but it was too much. The pain too much, the feeling of the blood running down his back, dripping to the floor overwhelming his senses. The room was filled with the smell of blood, sweat and dirt. "10 more for accepting the king's mission", the voice of who Killian called "servant", said sternly. Killian tried to focus on his only ray of hope – his beautiful Swan. **_Swoosh_**. His princess. **_Swoosh_**. His true love. **_Swoosh_**. His soulmate. **_Swoosh_**. His future wife. **_Swoosh_**. He thought about her deep, green, sparkling eyes. **_Swoosh_**. Her creamy skin. **_Swoosh_**. Her smell. **_Swoosh_**. Her sweet, soft lips. **_Swoosh_**. His Saviour. **_Swoosh_**.

Everything went black around him, but he could only smile while he fainted. Thinking about the perfect woman who was waiting for him, looking for him, believing in him. "I love you, Emma", he whispered softly before he blackened out completely.

* * *

"Captain, what if she finds us?"

"Even if she does, she can't rescue him, he is doomed. He was from the moment he gave his soul to the sea. He cannot run from his fate."

"But she **is** the Saviour."

"When she sats foot on this ship, she will die. She cannot save her pirate. No one can be saved. No one leaves the Flying Dutchman. There is no escape."

A deadly laughter rippled through the entire ship, waking Killian who laid on the floor half naked, his whole body cluttered with fresh scars, wounds and marks. He knew he was on a ship instantly. The slight rocking, the movement, the smell, the light shining through some cracks. Why was he here and where did they take him to?

* * *

"You will die, Captain. Not today, not now, but you will die!" Killian looked at the man in front of him. He was bound to the main mast, he was naked, only covered in bruises, cuts and wounds all over his body. His hands were bound, so he was hugging the mast, exposing his backside. There was hardly any spot on his back not bleeding, his skin not broken.

"Did you figure out who I am, Captain? Were you able to focus enough or are you not even trying to find out anymore, knowing it won't matter, that you will die, no matter if you know or not."

Killian closed his eyes, he didn't want to face her anymore. The woman who let him torture but never laid hands on him himself. She was frightening but there also was something familiar. He knew her but he wasn't able to tell where from. He didn't know any female captains, he didn't know her crew or the ship. The Flying Dutchman has always been a myth for him, but standing on her deck, naked and bound changed his entire belief.

He watched her walking away, followed her eyes and knew what was going to happen before he felt the sharp pain on his back. The whip cracked loudly, his skin broke. Hot liquid streaming down his backside. "You are a coward", Killian suddenly said, ignoring the pain, ignoring the dizziness, "never laying hands on me yourself, always making him do it. That cannot be satisfying. I always enjoyed flogging people, breaking them. Why don't you do it yourself?"

The Captain went back to him and raised her hand, signalling to stop the punishment. "Oh, I do enjoy what I see and it is quite satisfying, Hook. I just hate to smirch my hands myself." She yanked at his hair harshly, before she went back to the helm, yelling at the flogger to continue.

* * *

Emma was exhausted. She wanted to leave, search for Killian. Everyone was looking for him except her. She was in her private chamber, walking up and down, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Everything reminded her of Killian. The bed still smelled like him, there were his clothes everywhere, his books, his drawings.

She inhaled sharply when she heard a knock on the door. "Mom? May I come in?" Emma smiled and opened the door.

"Henry!" She hugged him and kissed his hair, ignoring his little protest. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you practise your sword skills or anything like that?"

"I think being with you is more important, I can train tomorrow or any other time." He smiled at her and went to her bed, sitting down and patting next to him. Emma closed the door and walked to him. "How are you?"

Emma smiled sadly. She didn't want to burden her son with her emotions and her problems. "I am okay. I wished I could do something, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do at the moment. There are so many people out there looking for Killian but nevertheless I feel a bit helpless."

Henry hugged her again and stroked her back. "Mom, you are one of the strongest persons I've ever met. I believe in you and I know you will find Killian. It's like with Gramps and Grandma, they will always find each other and so will you and Killian. You are made for each other."

Emma stared at Henry stunned, absently playing with her fingers. "Henry, I..." She pulled him into a hug again. "Thank you, kiddo. I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom. Regina will have dinner with us tonight." He said excited and smiled broadly. "And..."

Emma looked at him curiously. "Aaaand? Henry what's going on? Is there something you don't tell me?" She tilted her head, eying him suspiciously.

"I kind of met someone a while ago. Her name is Richelle. She is the daughter of Sir Bartleby and she is brave and kind and beautiful and it is so much fun being around her."

"So you **like** like her?" Emma asked carefully.

"Yes. Yes, I do, mom. I wanted to introduce her tonight, but according to the circumstances I think I will tell her to meet you another time." He still smiled at Emma but she could see that he was sad and hurt.

"No, Henry, it's alright. Invite her to dinner tonight. I'm looking forward meeting her. I am happy for you."

"Really? Thanks, mom!" He hugged her again and got up. "I'll go and tell her. She will be so excited meeting you. Grandma and Grandpa and Regina love her and I hope you will too." He went to the door and opened it, turning one last time. "And mom? I know Killian is alive and I know we will find him." He smiled at her and closed the door.

The moment Emma was alone, she started to cry. She buried her face in Killian's pillow, inhaling the last remnants of his scent. She felt empty, she felt sad and she felt angry. She knew she had promised Emmett not to use her powers anymore, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She sat up and wiped her tears away.

She went to her huge mirror standing next to the window. "Show me my True Love, Killian Jones", she said quietly. The mirror clouded and the next moment a bright light knocked Emma over. She stared at the mirror. "You will never find him, Saviour. He is **mine** now, he has **always** been mine and will always be and if you try to find him he will die after he watched you dying!" An evil laugh echoed through Emma's chamber before the mirror clouded once more and only showed Emma's reflection anymore.

Emma was still staring at the mirror. He is not dead. He is alive. He is imprisoned by a woman she has never seen before. But what did she mean by "he is **hers** now, he has **always** been hers and will always be"? Emma tried to stay calm, but her blood was boiling. She **needed** to find Killian.

* * *

With a smooth motion of her hand she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing a minute later on the Jolly Roger. "Captain!" Emmett stared at her irritated. "Didn't I bid you **not** to use dark magic anymore, you know..."

"Quiet, Haddock. I got a message from Killian. I need to know more about it. Where are his old crew members?"

Her first mate ducked his head and answered quietly. "Baskin is in the stowage, Williams and Smitten should be somewhere in town, the brothel or tavern I guess, but why?"

Emma rushed down to the stowage without telling him. Finding John Baskin, the purser, who was talking to Sam Huffington, the cook. "Captain! Are you alright? You look a bit pale. Is everything alright?"

Emma ignored the question and stopped in front of the two men. "I need to ask you something, both of you. Has there ever been a woman in Killian's life except Milah? An older one? She looked a bit creepy, insane and very dark and maybe a bit evil?"

The men looked at each other thinking but they couldn't remember anyone. "Why, Captain? What's going on? Did you find him?"

Emma sighed and bumped her head against the wall. "I don't know. I tried to locate him but I only saw a woman. Dressed in dark blue, green and grey, her hair was light brown with grey strands, lightly curled, her facial expression harsh and evil. She told me I will never find him, that Killian is hers now, has always been hers. She threatened me not to search him." Emma looked up, meeting Baskin's concerned eyes. "But I cannot stop looking for him. I know you think I am crazy, but I know he is there somewhere. Now more than ever before."

"You know we will follow you wherever you will lead us? You are our new Captain. You are Captain Jones' wife and we trust you as much as we trusted him." Huffington said and looked at Baskin who nodded. Emma smiled at them overwhelmed.

"Thank you. I need to go now and meet the girlfriend of my son", a shiver ran down her spine, thinking about Henry being grown up. "We will leave tomorrow morning. I cannot wait any longer. We have to find Killian."

"Aye", both men replied in unison. Emma nodded slightly and went back on deck.

"Mr. Haddock, I'll return tonight. We will leave at dawn. Make sure everyone is on board. I think we will find Killian soon." She tried to smile but something she was seeing in Emmett's face stopped her. "What?" She huffed annoyed.

"Emma, I..." Emmett started but after seeing her angry expression he changed his mind. "Aye Captain. The ship and the crew will be ready."

Emma nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke again.


	13. decisions

It was a warm, nice day at sea. They sailed into the west, always aware of the dangers there might be. Emma was sunbathing, enjoying the quiet days. Since she made her decision she felt calmer, happier, lighter. The burden which had been on her shoulders was gone - the dark cloud above her head vanished.

"Emma, do you wanna come with us? We will go fishing. Mr. Baskin and Lieutenant Ivory are taking me with them." Eli stared at her happily and impatient.

"No, Eli, I will stay here on the Jolly Roger. Enjoy your excursion and catch a big one for me." She smiled at him and he nodded happily. The last few weeks Emma taught him reading and writing while Killian and the crew taught him everything a sailor needed to know.

The last three weeks he was more ambitious, more interested and he fulfilled his duties as best as he could. Killian was proud of him and because of that he allowed Eli to be educated by Emma.

She enjoyed being his teacher, now she could understand why Snow White enjoyed being a teacher too. Back in Storybrooke Emma never understood why Snow wanted to teach so soon again after her baby break. Eli changed Emma, changed the way she looked at some things.

Emma watched him leave. He waved at her and she waved back smiling. "He is doing good" Densworth suddenly appeared next to her. She jumped and looked at him irritated. He normally did not speak like that to her. Normally he picked on her, found something to criticise. After her decision he wasn't speaking to her for three whole days.

When he finally came to her, he yelled so much that Killian had to threat him to send him into the brig.

Emma looked at him directly, she tried to find the answer why he changed. He also seemed to be calmer but also a bit sad and disappointed.

"Yeah he is. He is very interested and curious. He could also learn a lot from you."

"Me?" What could he learn from an old man like me?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. Since when was Densworth modest? "Well I think you are the best and obviously the only one who is able to teach him the etiquette for living in a castle. How to behave among royals. Would you do that for me?"

"You are no longer a princess, princess."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I will always be a princess no matter if I like it or want it or not. I just don't want to be the heir of my parents and my kingdom anymore."

"Noblesse oblige" Densworth shook his head and pushed him off the railing. "Send the boy to my quarters when he is back. I'll start the education today, Your Highness."

Emma watched him leave. She turned her head and met Killian's eyes. A big smile appeared on her face. She slowly went to him. "Hey, Captain."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. "Hello, love. Are you alright?"

She snuggled closer and took a deep breath before she answered happily. "Yes. Yes, I am. It's the very first time in long time that I am really happy."

Killian kissed the top of her hair, thinking about their conversation this morning.

* * *

 _"Okay, so let me get this straight..." Killian raised one eyebrow and looked at her, but the moment he met her gaze he paused. "Okay, no, explain again."_

 _Emma sighed and got off the bed. She was wearing a shirt which barely covered her tights. "I'm done being a Crown Princess. The last months showed me more than ever where my place is. By your side. And your place is here. At sea, on the Jolly Roger."_

 _He looked at her in awe. "But what about Henry, your parents, your brother?"_

 _"Killian, why can't I have both? Be with them at the castle in winter and on sea the rest of the year?" He smiled at her._

 _"I love you, Emma."_

 _"And I love you. So is this a yes than?"_

 _"My stubborn, beautiful pirate princess, everything your heart desires." She kissed him hungrily._

 _"Teach me everything I need to know", she whispered, "I don't only want to be a passenger on this ship anymore - I want to be part of the crew." Killian growled._

 _"So let's start with the most important rule."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"You always have to follow your Captains orders." She smiled seductively. Coming back to the cod, bending over him. Her lips mere inches from his._

 _"And what is the Captain commanding?"_

 _"Minx", he said and kissed her. He pulled her back into the bed, his arms sneaking around her waist, holding her on top of him._

* * *

"I am happy too, love. You make me that happy. It doesn't matter if you are a princess, a Saviour, a sheriff or just you, Emma, because all these parts of your life make you so special." They kissed again before Commander Haddock called Killian. They went to him together but after a few minutes Emma decided to leave them alone.

She still had to figure out how her parents will react to the news but on the other hand it didn't really matter. It was **her** life, **her** decision. She has made these kind of decisions her whole life without any parenting advice, without anyone who could have talked her out of it.

Later that afternoon she decided to take a nap. She felt exhausted. When she woke again, Killian was in the cabin too, reading at his desk.

"Killian? What time is it?" She asked, her voice still full of sleep.

"Hey, beautiful. It must be close to midnight." He got up, placed the book back on the shelf and went to her. "Are you alright, Emma? I tried to wake you at dinner time but you were out like a light."

Emma sat up and looked at him. "Sorry, I felt so exhausted. I think the last few weeks were more exhausting than I thought."

He kissed her forehead lovingly. "It's alright, darling. Are you hungry?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." Before Killian was able to say something, Emma moved her hand and a plate with a steamy slice of pizza appeared. Killian raised his eyebrows, but again wasn't able to say anything, as Emma was stuffing it into her mouth. "God how I missed that", she said with her mouth full.

"Emma are you sure you are alright? You never before used magic to satisfy your hunger."

"Big mistake. You want a bite?"

Killian shook his head. He was more than irritated but he didn't say anything else. He watched Emma eating the pizza noisily. When she was done the plate disappeared again. She sucked her fingers clean and laid back smiling.

"Will you join me, Captain?" She asked with a cocky voice. She turned and put her head on her arm.

Killian undressed and crawled under the sheets, looking at her happily. Emma moved again and laid her head on his chest.

He combed his fingers through her golden hair.

"Snow and Charming won't be happy about your decision." She snuggled closer and placed her hand on his chest.

"They have Neal as their heir. They don't need me as Crown Princess. Besides, I doubt that I ever would have become queen. I am nearly as old as my parents."

"That's what I've told David", Killian murmured lazily.

Emma raised her head, looking at him suspiciously. Killian put his arm behind his head, smiling. "I told him it was a bad idea sending Densworth with us. That you won't be happy about being taught and watched like a kid. I was right but I also do think a bit different about some things."

"Is that so?", she curled her lips into a smile and kissed him again.

"But I have to correct you, you **could** be queen some day. **My** queen, you know. Queen of the seas." The tips of his ears went pink suddenly.

Emma tilted her head. "Do you ask me to marry you?"

" **That** , my love, is a question you would definitely **not** ask when I am proposing."

Emma smiled, she placed her head back on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She loved these quiet moments. So much has happened the last years, in Storybrook, the Underworld, the Enchanted Forest and other realms. It was nice just being together. Without any disturbances, without any pressure and the fear of being under attack of any nearly unconquerable threats.

Killian stroked her hair. It were these little gestures which made her feel safe, loved and accepted. There was nothing she couldn't share with Killian. There was nothing she was ashamed or afraid of when she was with him.

Emma suddenly grinned. She would definitely say yes if he asked her to marry him. She looked at him, but he was asleep. Her handsome Captain, always aware of giving her everything she needed, everything she deserved in his eyes. She loved him so much, giving him her heart was the least she could do. He was her True Love and she believed it.

A long time ago she had nothing - now she had everything. Almost. She enjoyed being carefree, being with her man out at sea, having her parents waiting for her. Her son had become a young man. She herself had friends all over the worlds. She was happy - utterly happy. She closed her eyes and drifted off slowly.

* * *

"General Quarters! All hands ahoy!" Emma fell out of the bed, tiredly she looked up and saw Killian jump off the bed and get dressed. The next moment a cracking sound echoed through the whole ship.

"We're struck! All hands ahoy! Captain Jones!" The screaming got louder and louder, several footsteps could be heard above.

"Killian, what's going on?" Emma got up, rubbing her backside while crawling back into bed.

"We are under attack, get dressed and hide. The secret door next to the fireplace, lock it and don't come out, no matter what." Killian hurried to her and kissed her briefly. "Lock the hatch behind me, don't open the door or the hatch. Stay hidden."

Emma could see the concern in Killian's eyes. "But I can help, I have magic. I can use it to help you."

"STAY HIDDEN! That's a command!" Killian yelled at her and disappeared through the hatch. Emma looked around afraid when another cracking sound echoed through the cabin. _Canon fire_ she thought and grabbed a shirt and a pair of trousers. She got dressed in record time, locked the door and the hatch and opened the secret door. She inhaled sharply before she closed the door again. She couldn't just hide, she wanted to help. She was the Saviour after all.

She took a deep breath and went towards the hatch when suddenly someone banged against the door. Emma froze. What should she do now? She closed her eyes and decided to listen to Killian. In an instant she opened the secret door, slid into the secret storage space and closed the door from the inside. She locked it and waited. It was dark and it was narrow.

She put her arms around her knees and listened. Everything seemed surreal, she heard the canons, she heard yelling and sounds of fighting men on deck. All of a sudden, there were some noises on the other side of the wall. Emma held her breath.

"She must be here somewhere."

"Are you sure she is still on board?"

"Yes, Harrington told us where we will find her. You know he gets all his information from his father on board. She must be here. Find her!"

"Yes, Sir."

"EMMA!" Emma's eyes went wide. It was Eli's voice which was heard suddenly.

"Who are you, boy? Where is the princess? Tell me or I'll slit your throat!"

"Princess? What are you talking about?"

"Princess Emma, where is she?" There was silence followed by a bloodcurdling scream. Emma began to shiver. What was going on? Did the man hurt Eli?

"You will never find her. She is way too smart to be found. Awwww" Eli's voice was stiffled, like he pressed it through clenched teeth.

"You tell me you are willing to die for her? It seems she didn't even tell you she is a princess, what do you think ,what else didn't she tell you?"

"I... awww... I am just a deckhand. She doesn't have to tell me anything." Eli's voice seemed to get weaker, Emma pressed her hand on her mouth.

"You little rat, tell me where she is or I'll kill you." The man threatened Eli again. Her brave Eli. She couldn't allow anyone to harm him. Not for her. Not for anyone else. He was just a boy.

"Go ahead. I don't fear death. Emma was the first who showed me love. I would die a thousand deaths for her. She is worth to die for."

"So your fate is sealed!" The man growled angrily. This was the moment Emma pushed open the door and stepped out. There were four men besides Eli and a huge, frightening man standing in the cabin.

Everyone turned their head. "The princess!" One said and stormed towards her.

Emma was furious, her eyes fixated on the scene in front of her. With a small motion with her hand she knocked the four men over. Eli's and his threatener's eyes went wide.

"Let him go." Emma said in a dark voice, staring at the man furiously. Eli contorted his face with pain, making Emma look at him. "I'm sorry, Eli. I never wanted you to be hurt."

Tears welled behind her eyes. "It's okay, Emma. I meant what I said. You are worth dying for." He smiled at her when suddenly his attacker stabbed him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma's eyes went wide. She looked at Eli shocked. His body crumpled. Her eyes went to Eli's murderer. "You will pay for this." She hissed and lifted her hand.

"And what will a weak woman like you..." The next moment the man vanished in a cloud of black smoke like the others in the cabin. Emma hurried to Eli and pulled him into her lap.

"Eli, please don't die. Please. You have to live. It's all my fault, I should have never brought you here. Since you are on the Jolly you only faced death. I am so sorry, Eli."

"Are you really a princess?" He asked weakly. Emma nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am Princess Emma of Misthaven." Emma felt the hot blood soaking through her shirt, through her trousers.

"Do..." his voice broke.

"Don't speak, you need to rest now, Eli. Please."

"I am dying, Princess. You need to let me go." He said with a brave but also a weak voice.

"Eli, I..." Emma started to sob violently.

"Was everything you told me true?" Eli's voice got weaker.

"Everything! But I wasn't allowed to tell you that I am a princess. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I should have trusted you, Eli..."

"Thank you Emma." He looked at her smiling, Emma wiped away her tears, she tried to calm down. She pushed his hair out of his face, caressing his cheek. He looked so pale.

"Eli..." The boy closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "Noooo, Eli... ELI!" Emma shook him gently, when he didn't respond, she pressed his dead body against her chest. Suddenly she heard the noise from above again. She laid Eli's body on the floor and stood up.

Slowly she went on deck. She passed several fighting men but after a quick motion with her hand every enemy vanished. When she reached the deck, she was shocked. There laid several dead bodies on the floor, the whole deck seemed to be blood soaked. She went towards the helm when Killian spotted her.

"Bloody hell, Emma!" She turned her head, he could see her red, puffy eyes, he could see the cold, harsh expression on her face. "Emma? EMMA!" He saw the man behind her and watched his actions in horror. His breath faltered. He wasn't able to move. He wasn't able to yell. He was just able to watch the blade rush down like in slow motion. But he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Emma turned unnaturally fast and pushed her hand forward. With a furious expression she pulled out the heart of her attacker. She stared at him and closed her hand slowly. The painful screams of the man echoed through the air making everyone stop and turn.

"It's the Captain." "Does she have his heart?" "Dark magic." "We must surrender." "She has magic, why did no one tell us she has magic?" "We are all doomed." "Bloody hell." "Witch."

The shouts of the men of both crews brought Killian back to reality. He kicked his attacker, who was watching Emma bewildered, and he fell over irritated. He rushed towards Emma, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Love, what are you doing?"

She turned and looked at him coldly. "They killed Eli. They wanted me and now I want revenge for him. They all have to die."

Killian's eyes widened. He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Emma, stop it, love. I know you are hurt. I know you are grieving. We lost some people, but if you kill all of these men you choose the wrong path."

"Listen to your Captain, wench." The Captain, whose heart Emma was still holding and willing to crush said while looking at her angrily. Emma closed her hand a bit more, making the man scream in pain.

He looked up angrily when his nose collided with Killian's fist. "Idiot. Don't you see that she is in charge here? A bit more pressure and you and your men are dead. So show some respect."

The man spatted blood on Killian's shoe, making Emma more furious. She increased the pressure and the man started panting, holding his chest where his heart belonged.

"Tell me, who sent you." Emma ordered angrily.

"A servant of the sea." Emma got impatient, she closed her fist again.

"Look mate, as much as I wish she would not do this, I won't stop her. Stop playing around and tell her everything you know."

"I don't know much." The man panted heavily. "We were hired to bring Princess Emma to a small island nearby. We've been following you the last month, shielded by a invisible spell, protected by the sea herself. We got all our informations from a servant from the mermaid's castle."

"Harrington" Emma whispered, opening her fist, lessening the pressure on the heart.

Killian looked at her irritated when the Captain of the attackers started to speak again. "His father is on this ship. He was able to communicate with his son through the sea. He was able to give us all information we needed."

"Who is his father?" Emma asked, again focusing on the heart, increasing the pressure.

"I don't know his name but he was killed by one of my men. Another order." Emma narrowed her eyes, she looked around and met several glances. Most of them afraid and frightened.

Her face fell. She lowered her hand slowly. She never wanted to frighten anyone. She never wanted to be dark again. She pushed the heart back into the man's chest and turned towards the railing.

Killian exhaled grateful and pushed the man onto his knees. He yelled at his men to bring everyone on deck, to relieve them of their weapons. He also ordered to bring all the wounded to the crew quarters. He ordered to bring the dead bodies on deck too to burry them at sea.

"There is no one below deck" Emma suddenly said and turned again, meeting Killian's shocked face. He nodded and looked at his men who were standing around the captives, their swords and guns pointed at them. Commander Haddock came to Killian, his eyes on Emma.

"There is no one below deck, Sir. Four men are dead including Densworth, nine are injured. Three are hurt quite badly. The boy is dead too, stabbed in your cabin. Our men are in the crew quarters. The others lost fifteen people according to one of their crew members, but there are only seven bodies."

Emma swallowed thickly. She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. She could feel Killian's look, she could feel his disappointment and also his understanding. She heard him yell at the other crew. He didn't offer them to stay, he didn't offer them to die. He only wanted to get rid of them. She heard the other crew yelling in agreement to leave and never come back.

Emma slowly opened her eyes again. The next moment she raised her hand, the man next to Killian gasped. The knife he wanted to use to harm Killian hit the floor with a soft thud. Killian turned and looked at the man shocked. It wasn't one of the intruders, it was one of his own crew members. A naval officer.

Emma came closer, her hand still raised. The man looked at her shocked. She closed her hand and the man nearly chocked. "You were the one who knocked me out a few months ago. I remember that grin. Why?"

The man just stared at her in disgust. "You... were... never... supposed... to... be... on... this... mission... how... can... you... love... a... murderer... like... him? He... killed... so... many... people..."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Killian is a good man. He is upright and he moved on from his old life. You on the other hand are just a piece of shit. My father would be disappointed to find out that someone like you was in his navy."

"Was?" The man suddenly asked and Emma closed her hand. The dead body of the naval officer crumbled.

Emma avoided Killian's look. She slowly went towards the stairs below deck. All eyes on her, but she ignored the looks. She decided to go to the crew quarters to help their men. After what she had done some minutes before she felt the urgency to use light magic. While Killian got rid of the attackers and instructed his crew above deck, Emma healed all injured crew members. After that she went to her and Killian's quarters and started to clean the blood soaked floor by hand.

Killian found her still scrubbing the floor, sobbing uncontrollably about an hour later.

He kneeled beside her. He took the brush and tossed it aside before he pulled her into a comforting hug. He knew she needed some time to open up to him, to speak about what happened today and he was giving her as much time as she wanted and needed.

He only hoped that the loss of Eli and Emma's outburst of darkness won't have any consequenes.


	14. proposal

The next morning Emma woke before Killian. She decided to walk up on deck. She needed fresh air, she need to clear her mind. She quietly got dressed and climbed up the ladder, trying to make no sound to wake Killian.

When she closed the hatch, a cool breeze surrounded her. She inhaled the cool air, smiling. She slowly turned around, facing four frightened looking men. Emma's smile faltered. She just stood there staring at them, while they stared back.

Suddenly a harsh voice commanded the four to get back to their duties. Emma turned her head looking at Smee and Commander Haddock. The two of them came closer, smiling at her warmly.

"How are you feeling, Emma?" Commander Haddock asked in a friendly voice.

Emma tried to smile again before she answered that she was alright. Smee barked at the men again before he turned his attention to her. "I'm sorry, m'lady, the men are just a bit rattled. Nothing to worry about." He quickly exchanged a concerned look with Commander Haddock, before he went on. "Did you sleep well? The Captain still asleep?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yes, Killian is still sleeping, I just wanted to get some fresh air, but I think I will head back to the cabin again. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable at all." She turned and suddenly bumped into Killian.

"Who is making you uncomfortable?" He asked with his captain voice. She looked up, her eyes full of sadness. "No one, **I** make your crew uncomfortable." She said, her voice weak. She felt horrible. The last thing she ever wanted was that someone was afraid of her. She sighed and tried to pass Killian, but he stopped her and lifted her chin.

"Love, you are not making anyone here feel uncomfortable. Right Mr. Smee?" He looked at his first mate, who again exchanged a quick look with the second mate.

"Well, to be honest..." he started, making Emma flinch and Killian angry.

"So **be** honest, Smee. What's going on?"

Before Smee or Commander Haddock were able to answer Killian's question, Emma turned, looking at the three man, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Killian's heart broke and broke even more when Emma started to speak with a weak voice.

"They are afraid of me. Afraid of my magic. Afraid of what I am capable of. They think I am dangerous. Maybe they think I am some kind of witch. Don't they?" She started with a whisper but yelled the last two words at Haddock and Smee.

The two of them looked at Killian before they nodded. Emma's knees buckled, she hunched up on the floor, crying, trying to process what she saw and heard just a minute before. Killian knelt next to her, but she pushed him away, not willing to let him in at the moment.

Killian sighed but respected her wish. He kissed her temple and got up again. He ushered his mates towards the other side of the ship, talking about what's going on and what they could do to help Emma and ease the whole situation.

* * *

Emma was in their cabin most of the time, she didn't want to upset the crew more than necessary. Killian offered her his company but she refused and told him she wanted to write a letter to her parents and take nap.

Killian ordered all men on deck. He didn't want to yell at them, too much had happen the last days. He only wanted to talk to them, talk about the last days, talk about their loss and about Emma and her abilities.

"Is she a witch?" One sailor asked Killian carefully. Another one growled that it was bad luck having a woman on board, even worse when the woman had magic.

"She is practicing dark magic" a naval officer suddenly said, clearly afraid but also angry. "Only a powerful witch or wizard can rip out other ones hearts. She could kill us all in a minute. I will not stay on this ship a minute longer than necessary."

"But she healed us. That was light magic I can tell. I felt the warmth of her magic flowing through my veins. It was unbelievable and I can assure you that there wasn't anything dark about it. I trust Captain Jones and I trust his mistress." One of Killian's former pirates stood next to Killian, his hand raised high, his voice full of honesty and loyalty.

"Aye" four pirates agreed.

"But what if the princess bewitched the captain? Maybe he has no heart anymore and is under her command? What if this was her plan from the beginning? Maybe this **is** a suicidal mission after all?" A naval sailor said afraid, looking around as if he was afraid of finding Emma standing next to him.

"Aye" three men agreed.

"Bloody hell" Killian started, looking over his men. "I can assure you I still have my heart and I can assure you Emma did not bewitch me or curse me. Emma is the Saviour, the product of True Love. She was born with light magic. Magic to defeat the evil." He sighed and turned his head, eyeing the hatch. "Emma's powers are connected with her emotions. After Eli's loss she was full of anger and rage. I do understand that you might be afraid..." His men snarled not liking the allegation of being weak or frightened. "...but" Killian continued calmly, "Emma is not a threat. I assure you she is no danger."

Suddenly the men started to talk with each other nervously. Lieutenant Ivory got up. "I say we dump her at the next port. We don't want her on board anymore. We are still on a king's mission but we never agreed to be put it such danger."

"I am no danger" Emma suddenly said, looking at Lieutenant Ivory. "It is no secret that I have magic, some of you knew I have magic. Lieutenant Chase, you watched me when I was practicing my water spells back in the castle. Once you congratulated me when I finally was able to stop a wave keel over a small boat. That's a very handy spell, isn't it?! And you two, I'm sorry I forgot your names, but you two were always happy when I gave you the apples I invoked back in Misthaven. And you all saw before that I have magic. The night Blackbeard captured me. How the hell did you think I disappeared? That also was my magic. Or the night..." She looked at Killian, Smee and Haddock, who were shaking their heads slightly. "I understand your doubts and if you feel better I will stay in the captain's quarters, but I won't leave this ship or Killian." Killian came closer and put his hooked arm around her.

"Everyone who isn't willing to serve on this ship anymore is allowed to leave at the next port. But this decision will include the end of your naval career. Emma still is the daughter of their majesties, Queen Snow White and King David. If you don't accept their decisions, you are no loyal subject. This is still a king's mission and if you want to challenge his orders, you can leave." He pulled Emma closer. He could feel her sadness, he could see her struggle. She looked so small, so vulnerable. He wished he could help her, he wished she would open up and allow him to comfort her.

"I will stay" Commander Haddock suddenly said and stepped next to Emma. "Aye" Mr. Baskin and Smee said in unison, doing the same. Mr. Huffington, three naval officers including Lieutenant Chase and four former pirates followed them. More and more sailors got up and went to Emma and Killian. Emma bit her lower lip, looking at Killian. She was overwhelmed by the loyalty of the crew. She also was relieved but still sad that five men still stood across her. She closed her eyes when she heard Lieutenant Ivory's voice again.

"We will stay too, but we are still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation." Smee said something Emma didn't understand. The next moment she heard the man agree. Killian kissed Emma's temple and looked around.

"Double ration of beef and ale tonight. Let's honour the dead by celebrating life" Killian yelled, earning a combined "aye" from the whole crew.

The rest of the day went by in a haste. Emma stayed in the cabin or near Killian most of the time, still feeling as if all glances were on her. Killian, Commander Haddock and Smee tried their best to distract her. Especially Commander Haddock tried hard. He showed Emma how to do some sailor knots. He talked about his past life and why he wasn't affected by Regina's original or second curse. Emma liked listening to him. She felt calmer and accepted. The feast was something Emma had never experienced before. Everyone seemed to be happy. The deck was bathed in soft yellow, greenish light from about thirty lanterns. Three large tables were put on deck, two barrels of ale brought up. The men sang and ate, danced and played music.

Emma was wrapped in Killian's arms, watching the whole scene with shiny eyes. When a sailor started to play a song on the harmonica, Emma started to laugh. She looked at Killian who returned her look in confusion. She looked at the sailor who shrugged smiling and continued the song. Emma nodded her head in the rhythm of the song. When the sailor was done, she clapped her hands and got up to him. She bend down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Sometimes it's good to hear something from my realm. Do you know any other modern song?"

The sailor looked at Killian who only nodded in assurance. Without another word he continured. This time Killian got up and offered her his hand. "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Emma chuckled slightly but nodded. He started to whirl her around and sway with her. The crew cheered them on, clapped their hands, laughed and raised their glasses. Emma felt happy and carefree. The third song was a love song and Killian pulled Emma closer. He put his arms around her and kissed her slowly. "I love you, Emma."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I love you too, Killian. Thank you for your patience with me."

He beamed at her, the surrounding fading while he stared into her emerald green eyes. "Always, my love. I will be by your side, as long as you want me to be there." He kissed her again before he tilted his head back to get a better look at her. "How do you feel, Emma? And please be honest."

She sighed and placed her head on his chest. "Exhausted, sad and a bit off." He kissed the top of her head and placed his chin on it.

"How about we call it a night, love?"

"But the feast..."

"...the men can still celebrate. I think they will understand when I choose your undivided attention in the cabin over this here on deck." Emma lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go."

"Gentlemen, good night." Killian suddenly said and took Emma's hand, interlacing their fingers while looking around. "Smee, the ship is yours until sunrise."

"Aye, capt'n – night mistress", Smee said, raising his glass, exchanging knowing looks with Commander Haddock.

"Night, Captain. Emma" Commander Haddock said warmly. Emma smiled at him and turned around, walking towards the hatch. Suddenly the men started to sing a shanty. Emma started to smile even brighter. As much as she loved modern songs, she also got very fond of listening to the old shanties. Before Killian closed the hatch she heard fragments of the words the drunken sailors were singing into the night.

"enjoy the rum, get the mistress laid... let her scream in pleasure, get the mistress laid..."

Killian barked at his men, making them laugh and sing even louder. He closed the hatch and locked it. When he stepped on the hardwood floor, he turned and wanted to apologise for his men, but Emma had other intentions. She crashed her lips into his, pressing her body against him and him against the ladder.

She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, her hands scraping lightly over his skin, creating goosebumps all over his torso. She deepened the kiss, putting all the emotions she felt into it. She wanted to apologise for holding him on arm's length, she wanted to feel him, to be near him – she wanted to forget.

"Emma" Killian moaned against her mouth. He had no intentions in stopping her, although he wasn't sure why she used sex again instead of talking to him.

Emma slid down his body, prepping kisses all over his chest, his stomach before she finally knelt in front of him, watching him with stormy eyes. She opened the laces of his trousers, still locking eyes with him.

The next moment she pulled down his trousers exposing his erected cock. Emma licked her lips in anticipation. She loved pleasuring her pirate - bringing him over the edge with just her mouth and hand.

Although Killian had warned her, Emma ignored his pleas and made him come. He emptied himself into her throat, his chest rising and falling in a heavy pant. Emma sucked him clean and released him with a wet plop. She got up and kissed him hard before she stepped away. She locked eyes with him, reaching behind her, opening her gown slowly.

She swayed to non-existent music, her whole body on fire. She pulled down her dress and stepped out of it, leaving her in nothing more than her black panties. Killian growled, he drank her in with lust filled eyes. His member already throbbing with need. He took himself in hand, slowly stroking his swelling cock.

Seeing Emma like this, carefree, happy and sexy as hell made him want and love her even more. His Swan was such a beautiful lass, a stunning partner in so many ways. She was always willing to try out new things in bed and in life (she only refused to try out new or unknown dishes). Emma's eyes fell to Killian's cock in his hand. A big grin spread across her face.

She beckoned him over, he followed willingly. Both fell on the cod in glorious nudity. Within seconds they start to kiss and explore each other's body as if it was the first time they saw each other naked. Killian's hand and hook were everywhere at the same time, overwhelming Emma's senses.

She closed her eyes, enjoying Killian's ministrations. His mouth scraping over her skin, sucking and nibbling on her stiff nipples, his hand and hook on her backside, wandering around her breasts, between her thighs. Killian found her wet and ready for him. He kissed her again before he slid down and buried his face between her thighs, kissing and teasing her everywhere expect where she needed and wanted him most.

When he finally kissed her dripping sex, he couldn't hold back any longer. He brought her over the edge in no time with only his tongue. He gave her a minute to recover before he dove back in, this time using his hook and fingers and tongue all at the same time. Emma climaxed a second time in an embarrassingly short time. But she didn't care.

She panted heavily when Killian came up again. "Can you take one more, darling? I really need to be inside you now. Watching you fall apart for me twice is one of the most erotic sights ever."

Emma pulled his face down gently, kissing him tenderly before she nodded and said the words Killian needed to hear the most at the moment. "Take me, Captain." Killian aligned himself and entered her still slick folds in one smooth thrust. Emma cried out in pleasure, not holding back any longer.

Killian sat a fast pace but Emma enjoyed every thrust. He took her hard and fast, his hips rutting against hers in a brutal pace. Killian started to tell her how much he loved her, how much he enjoyed her company, how happy he was that she was with him and how good she felt.

Emma loved her dirty talking pirate, even more when instead of dirty talk he started to praise her and their love during their love making. No one before ever told her that much and that often how precious and beautiful she was, how much he loved her, how he needed her and how happy he was.

"Killian, I am close" Emma panted breathlessly. Killian's found her lips once more, bringing them both over the edge at the same time. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. He crashed her with his weight but Emma only smiled and wrapped her arms around his sweaty torso. Feeling him that close, their hearts beating in unison made her heart fill with love and pride. She was so happy being here with her sexy pirate. Although she was far away from Henry or her parents, she felt at home.

Killian's arms were her home – he was her life, her everything. She kissed him once again before he rolled off of her and nestled himself next to her. This night they woke two times again, celebrating their affections in two slow rounds of love making.

* * *

The next week went by in a rush. From day to day Emma got more secure again. She showed up on deck more often, she smiled more often and she felt accepted again. It was an afternoon like every other on open sea when suddenly a sailor came to her and apologised to her shyly.

Emma was stunned, she never expected such a noble gesture from a former pirate. After she dismissed the sailor, she went to the railing and watched the open water. Suddenly a whale appeared in the distance making Emma's smile even broader. She watched the giant coming up and disappearing again under water. Emma knew whales never appeared alone. She was still watching the school of whales when Commander Haddock appeared next to her. "Beautiful" he said and Emma turned her head irritated. "The pod of whales" he clarified his statement. Emma nodded quietly, looking back to where the whales still swam.

"Do you often see whales?" Emma asked curiously never leaving her eyes from the giant sea creatures.

"No, whales can mostly be seen here in the north. There are so many sea creatures out there. Kraken, Sea Serpents, Megalodons, Mermaids, Merlions and others so these harmless creatures are kind of rare.

Emma turned her head. Her eyes went wide, she never thought about all these creatures living in the sea. A shiver ran down her spine. Commander Haddock saw her worry and laid his hand on hers on the railing. "Don't worry, Emma, these creatures won't attack us as long as we leave them alone. And we have no intentions in disturbing any of them."

Emma nodded again feeling not much better. The next moment two strong hands hugged her from behind. Emma smiled, leaning against Killian and relaxing in an instant. Commander Haddock hastily pulled his hand back before Emma placed her hands on Killian's.

"How are you, my love?" Killian asked, kissing Emma's cheek lovingly.

"Good. Commander Haddock told me about whales being rare in this realm and about other sea creatures I've never heard of before."

"Aye, love, you don't know much about the creatures of this or any other realm than yours." He kissed her again placing his chin on her shoulder, watching the sea with her in silence. Commander Haddock left them alone, walking to the helm. "You know he likes you a lot" Killian suddenly said, not changing position.

"Who?" Emma asked pointing at the school of whales which reappeared a bit further away.

"Commander Haddock" Killian simply said. There was no anger or any other emotion – it was a simple statement.

Emma on the other hand stiffened. She turned her head looking at Killian's second mate who was talking to Smee at the helm. Now after Killian mentioned that fact, she had to reconsider that he probably was right. Although Commander Haddock was about ten years older than Emma (or maybe he wasn't). Emma wasn't so sure about who was actually younger or older than herself. There were sailors like Killian who were over a hundred years old although they looked like her age. Emma doubted that a single man on board was actually as old as he looked.

"Do you think that could be a problem?" She finally asked turning in Killian's arms to be able to look at him directly.

"No. Commander Haddock is one of the most loyal people on board. He would never give in temptation. I also think you can trust him completely. If there is a moment you cannot come to me, he should be your second choice."

Emma frowned not happy about the direction this conversation went. "Killian... I don't think there will ever be a time I cannot come to you..."

"Maybe not, my love, but if there is, you can trust him, Emma. You know he is a righteous man."

Emma nodded, still unsure why Killian started this conversation.

"Atterton apologized to me." Emma suddenly said, waiting for Killian's reaction.

"He apologized?" Killian asked surprised, looking around to find the man, but Emma cupped his face, pulling his attention back to her.

"Yes he did. He was honest and I can tell you he didn't do it because he is afraid of you. He apologized because of **me**. I really think your crew is starting to accept me completely. I want you again to teach me to be a part of the crew. Please, Killian."

A grin formed on Killian's face. "Aye, Emma. I always said you make a hell of a pirate. Let's go teach you."

Emma kissed his lips and followed him to the helm. The next days he, Smee, Commander Haddock and Mr. Baskin started to teach her how to behave, how to work and what to do on a ship. They got up early and fell into bed late at night. Emma was exhausted but in a good way. She finally had a task again. Lingering on the ship was fun, but after nearly half a year she was kind of tired just being a passenger.

Of course everyone was very lenient with her. There were moments she lost her temper because of a vanity, but Killian also caught her by trying to do a knot for the thousandth time, sitting at his desk or in a corner of the deck, not to disturb anyone. Sometimes a crew member helped Emma fulfilling a task which made her huff in annoyance. His stubborn princess. He loved her so much. He was so proud of her.

The next day they will be reaching a small port and Killian decided to surprise Emma with a dinner for two in one of the fancier restaurants. She was working so hard – she earned this. When he entered their cabin whistling, he saw Emma sitting in front of the cod on the floor crying. In an instant, Killian locked the hatch and hurried to her side.

"Love, what happened? Are you hurt?" The concern in Killian's voice made Emma look up. She shook her head fleeing in his arms. Snuggling up against his chest. She didn't sob anymore, but Killian could feel her tears on his camisole. He stroked her hair, holding her close, telling her soothing words although he had no idea what was going on.

After what felt like an eternity, Emma finally stopped crying. Killian felt her getting heavier. He felt her chest rise and fall in a calm rhythm. He heard her slight snoring. He couldn't help himself but smile. He was relieved that she still found peace in his arms. He got up still holding Emma. He laid her on the cod, undressed her boots and tucked her in gently.

After undressing himself, he joined her on the cod, pulling her into his arms, holding her close. Emma snuggled closer automatically. "I love you" she whispered before she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning Killian woke up being cold. He reached out but Emma's side of the cod was empty. He rubbed his eyes and got up too, looking around but Emma wasn't in the cabin. He got dressed and went on deck. "Land ahoy, Captain" Smee welcomed him, nodding in the direction they were sailing. Killian nodded and looked around searching for Emma.

"Emma is at the stowage with Basking and Huff. They want to teach her which supplies are important and where to get them. She really is determined learning everything as fast as possible." Commander Haddock walked over to them, looking at Killian directly.

"Aye, that she is. I will have dinner with her tonight. The men have a pass but have to be back at dawn. We will leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning."

"Aye sir."

Killian went towards the stowage to find Emma who was too busy to even kiss him hello. His heart swelled with pride, seeing his beautiful princess, his saviour being that eager to learn everything about his passion, his life – being on a ship. He couldn't wait going out with her tonight although he needed to know why she was crying yesterday night before.

BREAK

„You look bloody fantastic, love" Killian looked at his girlfriend in awe. He hadn't seen much of her the whole day, she being too busy to even notice his presence. He not even around much. Most men already were off the ship, enjoying their evening at some tavern. Lieutenant Ivory and Mr. Baskin stayed behind voluntarily.

Emma wore a wonderful green gown, it was beautiful and hugged her curves perfectly, without showing too much or being too royal.

Killian wore his typical Captain outfit, his blood red vest, his dark coat, tight black leather trousers (Emma was so fond of),a neat white shirt.

Emma could see that he wore more eyeliner than usual, highlighting his cerulean eyes in a way Emma has never seen before.

She loved her pirate. He was sexy as hell, well-toned, a gentleman and all hers. She loved watching him. Him being in his role as the captain the sexiest side of him (she discovered that a while ago) – he was so confident and manly. She really needed to hold herself back from throwing herself at him constantly.

"Are you ready, love?" Killian pulled her out of her thoughts. He watched her with bright eyes, smiling and offering his hand. Emma beamed at him and kissed him without warning. Killian was surprised but after a second he relaxed and kissed her back fiercely.

Both panted heavily when they broke the kiss. "What was that for?" Killian asked while resting his forehead against hers.

"Do I always need a reason to kiss my very handsome boyfriend?" Emma asked smiling. She tugged her arm under his while strolling along the roads. There were several men passing them. Some offering goods, others begging for some money. Killian pulled Emma closer. He didn't want to lose her nor her to be touched or insulted.

Half an hour later they arrived at a small restaurant. It looked different to the ones Emma had seen so far. A young girl appeared and led them to a table in the back. She lightened a candle on their table, making Emma chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny, love?" Killian reached for her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Nothing. It's just... this place seems to be so... I don't know... modern?" She smiled at Killian, taking in the surroundings. She squeezed his hand happily. "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

Killian smiled and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "Just the best for you, Emma." He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. "I love you."

Emma closed her eyes briefly. "I love you too, Killian."

They ordered their foods like in a modern restaurant only without having a menu. The blonde girl which seated them before came over and told them what they were serving tonight. They could choose from two soups, three different main courses and three different desserts. They also could chose from seven different whines, three ales besides water and water with fruit addendums.

Emma ordered a lemon water and was surprised how delicious it tasted. She knew it must cost a fortune, but Killian insisted in ordering whatever her heart desired. The food was delicious too. Emma was a bit daintily. She wasn't very fond of the food in this realm, was happy that the cook back in the castle had also been a cook back in Storybrooke and was able to adapt some modern dishes to the low standards of this realm.

They ate in silence, Killian sometimes asking if she was content and if the food was good. When Killian ordered dessert Emma and he fell into a light conversation. He tried to focus on her words but his thoughts drifted off every time he stared into her deep green eyes.

"Killian are you even listening?" Emma suddenly asked bringing him back once again. He smiled apologetic and took a deep breath. The moment he started to speak the waitress cut him off.

She put a plate with a variation of chocolates on the table, smiling at Killian what made Emma a bit jealous. When she was gone, Killian saw the look Emma shot at her.

"Darling, you don't need to be jealous" he started chuckling.

"I am not..." she started but when she saw Killian's warm and loving look she stopped herself. "Maybe I am but can you even blame me? You are Captain Hook, devilish handsome, fearless, known across all realms."

He smiled even wider. "And I am all yours." Emma tilted her head, reaching over the table to grab his hand.

"Yeah" she answered and Killian was not sure if he heard a spot of sadness in her voice. Suddenly he pulled back his hand, scratching behind his ear and taking a deep breath. He beckoned the violinist over and whispered something in his ear. The old man shook his head but he held up his hand and walked away. Killian watched him, a big smile appearing on his face when the man nodded and came back with a younger man.

Emma watched the three irritated. "Killian?" He got up and the younger violinist started to play. Emma's breath faltered, her eyes widened. Killian walked to her and got down on one knee. "Killian" she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. The sound of "can't help falling in love" filled her ears, her surroundings faded, only the image of Killian kneeling in front of her, looking into her eyes, holding one of her hands, clear.

A single tear slid down her face making Killian smile even wider. He took another deep breath, looking into her eyes directly.

"Emma, I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I fell even more when we kissed in Neverland. I don't think we ever were a predestined love story – we always fought for our love." He let go of her hand for a minute to wipe away some tears off her cheek, making Emma smile. "I once told you I will win your heart because you want me. We went through so much. You went to hell for me, we saved each other so often and Emma, there is one thing I want you to be certain of: that I will always, always be by your side. I want to wake up and see you right next to me. I want to kiss you a thousand times each day. I want you to be mine forever and always. Most of all I want to grow old with you. You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Emma Swan, will you let me be the one? Will you marry me?"

Emma nodded hastily, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless. He wasn't even able to slip the ring on her finger. He held her close, responded to her kiss. None of them aware of the happy faces beaming at them, the raised glasses, the yells of approval. When they finally broke their kiss, he took Emma's hand and slipped the shining white diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you, Killian" she said happily, pressing her lips against his again. Killian sat back on his stool still holding her hand. "I love you too, Emma. So much. How about we head back to the Jolly?"

Emma nodded again. She put the last piece of chocolate in her mouth, sucking her fingers clean, never leaving eye contact with her fiancé. Killian paid and left several gold coins for the violinist and the waitress before they left the restaurant.

On their way back, Emma put her arms around his waist, pressing herself closer to him. "How about we go to the local tavern to celebrate with the crew?" Emma's request startled Killian, he raised his eyebrows looking at her.

"You didn't even answer my question, love. So what shall we celebrate?"

Emma smacked his arm and stopped. "Of course I will marry you. I am yours and yours only." They kissed again and went on.

"You sure you don't want to celebrate on our own on the Jolly? We can celebrate with them tomorrow, or any other day?" Killian wiggled his eyebrows until Emma nodded.

"Alright, let's head home." She leaned against him, kissing his cheek. Killian's chest filled with pride and even with more happiness. It was the first time Emma dedicated the Jolly as their home. Something he could get fond of. He didn't even think about asking Emma why she had been crying the night before anymore.


	15. engagement

„Congratulations Captain. Mistress," Smee smiled at them, shaking their hands. Emma turned a bit, catching Haddock's look. He stared at her with a warm smile, stepped closer when he noticed her watching him. He took her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles without breaking eye contact. It should have felt weird as it was the same gesture Killian did years ago when they were on the beanstalk and many times afterwards. But it felt good, felt okay. She couldn't sense any negativity in Haddock's movement, in his eyes.

She smiled at him and blushed slightly. He was still smiling when he let go off her hand. Emma was watching him shaking Killian's hand. He still hadn't spoken a word, still was searching for her eyes whenever he was looking in her direction.

Emma suddenly felt a warmth spread through her body. She looked at Killian who has his hand placed on her lower back, caressing her skin through her thin cotton shirt. She looked up at him and smiled when he pulled her into his side. He placed a kiss on her temple. His hand shifted to her hip, still caressing her gently.

Emma placed her head on his shoulder, listening to the conversation he started with Mr. Baskin, Haddock and Smee. She felt happy, happier than ever before. She wished she could tell her parents. Could show them how happy she was.

They would leave the port in a few hours. Emma thought about going ashore again to shop a bit, maybe find something for Killian or herself, something to celebrate the next step in their relationship.

She turned to Killian and waited until he finished his sentence.

„I wanna go to town, Killian." His smile faltered, he looked at her seriously.

„Sorry, Emma, but I cannot leave the ship and I won't let you go alone. It's too dangerous out there."

Emma pouted, looking over the railing toward the busy streets. „Okay," she mumbled, walking over to the railing, leaning against it, still watching the people there.

She understood that it was too dangerous to walk around alone, she still was the Crown Princess of Misthaven, at least officially. If anyone recognised her and had no good intentions... well that could end very bad. Nobody knew she gave up her title, nobody outside the ship knew about her decision.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. „Shall we, Emma?"

She turned her head in confusion. Commander Haddock stood in front of her, smiling brightly. His hand was still on her shoulder, the other one in front of her, an invitation to take it. When he saw her confused look, he cleared his throat and started to explain.

„Captain allowed that you come with me. Yesterday evening I stayed at the Jolly Roger. Now I have the hours off until we leave and I want to spend these hours in town."

"But you surely won't spend them walking around with me. Don't you want to go to a tavern or to…"

„No. No. No. I have a few things to do on my own, I want to buy some personal stuff and I also need to buy a present for a woman and maybe you… ahm… ahh… maybe you could help me?"

Without hesitation Emma did what felt right and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised, he stiffened instantly before he heard Emma's words. „Thank you. I appreciate your... ah... sacrifice."

„I don't… I really need to…," Commander Haddock blushed and shook his head. „Okay you got me there, but I really need to buy something for a lady friend of mine until we are back in the Enchanted Forest and I think highly of your opinion, so honestly, you would do me a favor not the other way round."

Emma broke the hug and kissed his cheek bluntly. „Okay, shall I change or is this outfit okay?"

Commander Haddock chuckled. „You look gorgeous, Emma. It's totally appropriate."

„Great. Shall we?!" She nodded towards the gang plank.

„Aye, Emma."

Emma walked over to Killian and hugged him close.

"You will be perfectly safe with him. Stay by his side, do what he tells you and let him do the talking." He kissed his fiancé and slipped some coins into her pocket. "That's probably enough to buy the whole town but I definitely have some experience what a shopping orgy looks like in your world."

Emma pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you so much, Killian Jones. We'll be back on time."

He kissed her again and looked at Commander Haddock who checked his satchel. When his second mate looked up he nodded at him and the Commander responded the same way.

"Emma you will make the Captain a poor man. We've only visited three shops and you bought so many things I think Baskin will be envious. Although he might be even more envious when he hears how less you were paying. Is there something you want to tell me, Emma? Any intentions in becoming the new purser of the ship?" Commander Haddock looked at her smiling. He raised his beer and took a huge sip.

Emma blushed sipping her own beer. They sat in a tavern. Both needing a break. She enjoyed being off the Jolly. She enjoyed being with Commander Haddock. It was nice getting to know him better although there were always Killian's words stuck in her head. _You know he likes you a lot. He is one of the most loyal people on board. He would never give in temptation. I also think you can trust him completely. If there is a moment you cannot come to me, he should be your second choice._

"Emma?" When she found his eyes again, he looked at her with a very concerned expression. "Are you alright, dear? You were staring into space for the last five minutes. Did you even listen to what I told you?"

Emma blushed even deeper. She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Commander. I was just thinking about something."

She didn't expect the soft and caring look he gave her. "If there is something on your mind..." he started but stopped himself suddenly. He took another swig before he slowly continued. "If you ever want to talk to someone, if you need a friend, I am there for you, Emma." Emma smiled at him, but he could see her insecurity. He sighed again nodding. "I know what you must be thinking, but I assure you, my intentions are pure. I... sorry, I'm babbling nonsense. Forgive me."

He looked away, avoided Emma's gaze when he suddenly felt her hand on his. "Thank you, Commander Haddock. I..."

"Emmett."

"Sorry?"

"Please call me Emmett. Commander Haddock is so formal."

"Emmett," Emma smiled at him, "fine. Emmett, what I wanted to say is, that I see you as a real friend and I will keep your offer in mind. She squeezed his hand softly before she let go and raised her mug. "To a new friendship."

"Aye," Emmett replied, lifting his mug as well.

"So tell me, Emmett, what kind of a "lady friend" do you have to buy a present for? Is it something serious?" Emma sat down her mug eyeing him cautiously.

"Well, she is something very special. I wouldn't say it is something serious, I would call her a close friend. Someone I can rely on and someone I think highly of."

"Okay, so how old is this lady?" Emmett blushed. His eyes dropped to the floor. Emma felt bad asking. It wasn't her intention making him uncomfortable. "Sorry, Emmett, I didn't want to offend you. I just asked to get a better feeling for the right present." She paused, looking at him intensely. "How about we go to the market and try to find something there? I also wanted to go there, so we could combine these two tasks?!"

"Very good idea, Emma." He emptied his mug, tossing some coins on the table before he got up. Emma followed him quickly. They left the tavern and went to the huge market. Emma was taken aback. She didn't think that it was that huge. She looked around, suddenly feeling Emmett's hand on her lower back. "Stay by my side. If you feel uncomfortable we can leave every time. Just say the word and we head back to the Jolly or anywhere else."

Emma nodded, linking arms with him. He looked at her surprised but only nodded when he saw her smile. She felt safer immediately. Now she was able to look around. They started to walk, Emma pointing at different things, always asking him if he was interested. Chaplets, sunshades, jewellery boxes, hand mirrors and other things, but Emmett had always declined. Only the jewellery boxes seemed to awake his interest. But only slightly, so they walked off quicker than the merchant was able to talk them into something.

Suddenly Emma stopped at a stall. She examined the little wooden boxes, one more exquisite than the other. "These are music boxes. Quite common. If you look for something special you should look over there. These are jewellery boxes with included music boxes. Or these. They look like ordinary music boxes but here is a secret drawer, look."

Emma's eyes went wide. She knew jewellery boxes which also played music or sometimes opened up after winding them up, but these little boxes were so fragile and yet so beautiful. You couldn't see the secret drawer when you didn't know where to look exactly. One song was more beautiful than the other. Emma's eyes sparkled.

Suddenly the merchant showed up, avoiding her completely. "You are interested in one of my music boxes for your beautiful girl?" Emma bit her lip, normally she would ask the man why he ignored her or would do something else like punching him, but this time she kept quiet. She only squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Maybe, how much for one of these?"

"Ahhh, I see, well it depends on the shape and the size but these are made out of Enchanted Wood from the Enchanted Forest itself. Something very rare as these are made out of a tree cut down before the first curse of the Evil Queen."

Emma looked up. She touched one of the boxes earning an angry look from the merchant. "I asked how much?" Emmett's voice was harsh.

"Well, two gold coins."

"For one box? You must be out of your mind. These are fine boxes but as long as you have no proof them being made out of Enchanted Wood from **before** the curse they are not even worth one gold coin."

Emma pressed her lips into a thin line, she knew the merchant wasn't lying. She felt it when she touched the box, she could see the sincerity in his eyes, her inner lie detector didn't go off.

"Well, if you are not interested you can leave now. Nobody calls me a liar. These boxes are what I tell you and I know that the little Princess knows it too." He looked at Emma, who stared at him in shock. How could he know. Had he recognised her? She was far away from home but when he sold these boxes from the Enchanted Forest could that mean he also came from there.

Emmett sensed Emma's tension and dragged her away. "No proof – no deal." They walked away slowly, Emma could hear the merchant calling after them, but she had no intentions in going back. She needed to go somewhere private. Never before she was recognised in public. It felt weird and she wished she was back on the Jolly Roger.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Do you think the merchant knows who I am? Did he recognise me?"

"Well, I don't think so, I think he used the word Princess as he thought you be my spoiled girlfriend or something like that." He didn't have to be specific. Emma knew what he meant and now she felt ridiculous. Nevertheless she accepted the offer of bringing her back to the ship.

* * *

"Hmmm, this tastes divine, Mr. Huffington," Emma said smiling, stuffing another bite in her mouth.

"Just the best for the Captain's fiancé." The cook smiled and leant back, starting a conversation with one of the sailors. Emma chuckled inwardly. Never before he had made something that exquisite and delicious although she was the Crown Princess of Misthaven. Now she was Killian's fiancé and people finally treated her like the Princess she was.

Killian leant closer, kissing her happily. "I love you, Emma."

„I love you too, Killian."

„Did you have fun today? I saw you bought half of the town and Commander Haddock told me you spent hardly anything at all."

Emma blushed looking at Emmett and back at Killian. "Well it was nice. I just wished I had found something for you or us - you know in my realm I would have ordered something on the internet."

"And what exactly?"

Emma's cheeks grew hot. "Uhm maybe something naughty?"

A low growl escaped Killian's mouth. Emma smiled at him while he bent over and pressed his lips onto his. "Maybe we should skip dessert and head to our cabin instead?"

Emma nodded and kissed him again. Anticipation tingled in her belly. She started to think about all the things they could do in the cabin and soon she felt wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Captain!" Mr Smee suddenly got up and raised his glass. Everyone looked at him, waiting for what was coming next. "Mistress! All men aboard are very excited and happy about your engagement. We all want to congratulate you two. Through the storms of life, may your love for one another be steadfast and strong."

"Aye," all men raised their mugs and answered in unison.

Next Commander Haddock stood up and looked at the happy couple, raising his mug. "Two such as you with such a master speed cannot be parted nor be swept away from one another once you are agreed that life is only life forevermore together wing to wing and oar to oar."

"Aye," again all sailors raised their mugs and toasted towards the Captain and Emma.

Mr Baskin was the next who raised, looking at the two smiling. "Captain Jones, I've known you for a long time. You've not been my first Captain but you turned into a reliable, trustworthy man who we all would give our lives for. After your big loss we all thought you might never find love again but we all were wrong. Emma brought back a man we all thought was gone forever. May you always fill each other's life with love. Congratulations on your new journey together."

"Aye!" Emma looked around, tears stung her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the love and loyalty of Killian's crew. She blinked back tears, looking at Killian who smiled content. He squeezed her hand when he sensed her staring.

One sailor after another got up and said something. Most of them briefly or with simple words, others went on for minutes talking about the past or Killian's change or anything like that.

Emma felt so happy, so overwhelmed, so loved and accepted. All of Killian's former men said something meaningful - everyone looked at them in awe, happy to see their Captain so happy and in love.

"If two stand shoulder to shoulder against the gods, happy together, the gods themselves are helpless against them while they stand so." Lieutenant Ivory ended his speech sitting down again. Emma watched him closely. His words were irritating, many words she heard this night were irritating.

Suddenly Killian raised looking at his crew. "Thank you all for your kind words. I've been with some of you for a long time - we went through so many adventures and all of you stayed with me ever since. My life changed a while ago but I promised as long as I am Captain of the Jolly Roger I will never abandon the ship and the crew. My marriage won't be an end - it will be a happy beginning. A happy beginning of a new journey - a happy beginning of new adventures - together with my beautiful future wife, Emma."

The sailors raised their glasses, toasting towards Emma. She blushed, looking down immediately. She hated being the centre of attention. She was relieved when Killian went on.

"The next few nights shall be a big feast. Double ration food and ale for all - we will sail about ten days until we finally reach our destination. The days shall be lazy and as long as the weather will hold we can enjoy the last stage of our journey."

"Aye!" The crew yelled one last time. Killian sat down and looked at Emma. She smiled at him and stroked his jaw before she kissed him. The crew started to whistle and scream, making Emma blush again.

She didn't know why she was that affected by the words and the actions of the crew. She suddenly felt hot. She beamed at Killian, at his first and second mate, the Purser and cook and all the other crew men. She was thankful being accepted after the last incidents and she was beyond happy finally being Killian's fiancé.

The celebration went on, the sailors drank and sang, like some days ago, old shanties and newer music combined. Emma enjoyed her time. She again settled down next to a sailor with his harmonica who entertained her with his music.

"Can you sing, Mistress?" a younger sailor suddenly asked shyly. Emma shook her head but when she saw his disappointment she cleared her throat.

"Maybe a little, but I don't normally sing for audience."

"I think you have a beautiful voice," another sailor suddenly chipped in. Emma turned her head in confusion and the sailor eyes dropped to the floor, his head deep red from embarrassment.

"He heard you sing when you took a bath," Mr. Baskin appeared next to her. He was definitely slightly drunk. "I am sorry for Dustin's bluntness, I think the alcohol has loosened his tongue already, Emma, but he is right, you have a beautiful voice."

Emma blushed, her whole body was set aflame. She felt embarrassed, she didn't know what to say or to do. She just stared at the sailors who smiled at her encouraging. "Well, what kind of Mistress am I to deny your kind words and your request. I just don't know what I shall sing."

"Sing whatever you are comfortable with," the crew man called Dustin said smiling. Emma nodded, thinking. Suddenly it hit her. There was one song she always carried inside her, a song which made her stronger, which helped her through dark times. During every battle she heard that song in her heart, it was her guidance, her strength, her inner talisman.

 _Once I lived in darkness_

 _Out there on my own_

 _Left to brave the world alone_

Emma didn't realise the whole ship was listening to her singing. Killian stood at the other side of the ship, his head snapped up when he heard the first words. A huge smile appeared on his face. His beautiful Swan, now she was completely accepted by the crew.

He saw that everyone stared at her, listened to the song she so often hummed when she was deep in thoughts. He already heard parts of it when he caught her singing in the shower but she never continued afterwards.

 _Everything seemed hopeless_

 _No chance to break free_

 _Couldn't hear the song inside of me_

Killian could feel the change of the mood around him. The sailors longed for more, they were mesmerized by her voice, maybe by the story behind the words. Not a single man did anything else than listen. Even the sea seemed to listen, there was not the tiniest breeze, the waves sounded not as loud as usual. The ship hardly rocked underneath his feet.

 _Once upon a time_

 _A song inspired them: be brave_

 _They gave me up because my fate_

 _Was as the one who'd save_

 _The world from your dark_ _magic_

 _And the wicked things you do_

 _They placed a song inside my heart_

 _More powerful than you_

Killian turned his head again, looking at Emma who was lost in her song. He thought about the lyrics, not sure where they came from and who Emma dedicated this song to. Maybe she was right and her parents gave her this song before she was sent away. Maybe this was one tiny spark of hope for them to defeat the Evil Queen. Maybe this song should have been a weapon against her.

 _All the years of running_

 _No, not anymore_

 _I know what I'm living for_

 _I'm no longer searching_

 _Turns out all along_

 _The answer was inside me_

 _With a song_

Suddenly their eyes met. An equal smile on both of their faces. Killian wanted nothing more than to run to her and stoop her up in his arms. To kiss her senseless, to worship her, show her his affection. He loved this woman so much. He would do everything for her. He could never leave her again. His heart belonged to her, ever since their first kiss in Neverland, maybe even since the moment on the beanstalk. He wasn't sure about it and it didn't even matter. All that mattered was that his Swan would soon be his wife, that he will share his whole life with her by his side. He would never let her go again.

Little did he know about the upcoming incidents – little did he know that this evening would be their last happy evening for a long time...

* * *

 **my dear readers/followers - I am so sorry for the delay. I think muse for this story was on vacation and so it took longer for an update as I thought.**

 **Thank you for still following/reading/sharing/reblogging this story.**

 **Unfortunately this story will soon come to an end. There are just 10 days left until they reach their destination and we all know what comes next - but don't worry - this was my very first story I ever published, it's my baby and I will NEVER EVER abandon this one, I think I will sometimes add a missing chapter and maybe I will come back to this story in the future...but for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is already in progress...**


	16. out of control

**This chapter is a bit longer than expected and to be honest there is just a small part which is really important to the main story BUT I don't want to rush things now we are so close to the end and I really received a great comment which inspired me to write this chapter so quickly.  
**

 **I am not good at tagging because I don't think it is really necessary when the whole story is already rated M or has the tags in it but I will mention it this time and in further chapters just to not upset anyone.**

 **in this chapter we have a bit of smut and we also learn something about the relationship of two crewman.**

 **Now lean back and enjoy - the next chapter will be mostly Killian's POV as I think I neglected his POV in the last chapters.**

* * *

"Emma? Come to bed my love. It's late and you need to rest." Killian watched his fiancé. She was standing at his desk, she looked a bit lost. "Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

Emma looked at him, she shook her head, walking towards the wardrobe. "I'll be with you in a minute." Her voice was low, Killian could hear that something was wrong.

He slowly got up and walked over to Emma. He wrapped his hand around her arm and pulled her into his arms. Emma hid her face in his chest, he could feel his shirt getting wet.

"Emma? Sh-sh, everything is alright. Why are you crying, love?"

Emma put her arms around his waist. „I don't know. I miss my parents, I miss Henry, I want to tell them about our engagement - I want to share my happiness. I feel left alone." She felt him stiffen under her touch. "No, Killian, do not misunderstand me. I love being here with you, I love being on the Jolly, but I miss modern technology. I want to FaceTime my dad, I want to hear and see Snow and Henry. I want to talk to them."

Killian tightened his grip, he kissed the crown of her head. "Oh Emma, I do understand, I am so sorry. I wished I could give you a talking phone or whatever the device is called, I wished I could find a way to talk to them, but..." He sighed and put her face into his hands. "Emma, why don't you use your magic? Use the Evil Queens way, use a mirror."

Emma shook her head. "No, Regina told me only to use this way of communication in case of an emergency. It's okay, Killian. I wrote a letter and will send it from the next port."

He looked at her lovingly. "Emma, please. It is a big deal for you, so please use your magic. If you don't want to contact them directly, send the letter by magic. So you know your family knows about your happiness, even when they are not here with us celebrating."

„Okay," she nodded and waved with her hand. A minute later the letter on the desk vanished. Emma gave him a weak smile. „Thank you, Killian." She laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. „I love you."

Killian stroked her arms softly, enjoying her softness, enjoying her warmth. He was tired and exhausted, the whole day longer than expected. He kissed her temple, his lips lingering over her skin longer than necessary.

Emma shivered in anticipation. Feeling his hot breath on her skin made her long for more.

Tiredness forgotten she lifted her head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Killian responded within seconds, his tongue tracing her lower lip, seeking for entrance. Emma opened willingly, granting him access, melting into him. Slowly Killian guided her to the cod, when Emma's feet hit the solid wood, he slowly bent her over until her back finally hit the hard mattress.

Emma pulled him closer, enjoying his body weight pressing her into the mattress. She loved everything of him. Not only his big heart and his great personality but also his body.

He was solid, strong, the years on a ship formed his body. Killian was strong but with her he was soft and caring (although he sometimes forgot himself and was rough with her - what she liked and enjoyed from time to time)

Emma put her hands around his strong biceps, feeling his muscles work under her fingers whenever he shifted a bit. A small groan escaped her mouth letting him know that his ministrations led in the right direction. Killian's hand started to work its way up her skin under her shirt, tracing her well toned stomach until he reached her bra. He traced the outline of the undergarment with his fingertips.

Emma's hands wandered up and down his back, her fingernails slightly scratching his skin. She waited for his next move, he leaned on his left elbow, a very uncomfortable position, so she decided to change positions. She quickly rolled them over until she laid on top of him. She locked eyes with him, sitting herself up until she was straddling him. She pulled her shirt over her head, unclasped her bra and tossed it aside until she was naked from her waist up.

Killian groaned in delight. „So beautiful, my love." Still not used to his compliments she bent down and kissed him lovingly. His hand and stump holding her close, softly stroking her skin. „You feel so soft and wonderful, Emma. I love how you feel and how you make me feel."

Emma smiled broadly, her hands running up and down his chest, her fingers gliding through his thick chest hair. Emma loved his chest hair, looking at it, feeling it, awoke something primal in her. She had many hairless men in her past, there was a time she couldn't think of a hairy man as her lover but Killian proofed her wrong. The very first moment she laid eyes on him and his open vest, his chest hair poking out proudly, she was mesmerized by it. Always thrilled to feel it under her fingers, under her skin.

Emma moaned when she felt Killian's hand on her breast, his stump was still stroking her waist, holding her in position. Emma was happy that Killian trusted her with being himself around her. He had always been shy and embarrassed about his handicap, always tried to hide it, to leave the brace on until one day he finally gave in and took it off.

Emma never saw his missing hand as a reason to be embarrassed of. She loved every inch of him. All his scars, each of it telling a different story, his whole body from toe to his head with his beautiful ocean blue eyes which now were stormy and nearly black and lust blown.

She bent down again, pressing her lips against his. She loved kissing him. She hadn't always been a kisser. Mostly she kissed at the beginning to signalize her target that she was interested. During the act she always tried to get what she wanted and kissing was never something she wanted.

Until Killian crossed her path. Their first kiss was overwhelming. She felt it even days afterwards, his soft lips pressed against hers, his hand tangled into her tresses, his tongue massaging her own.

She would never tire of kissing him. She was addicted to his kisses, whenever possible she kissed him, tasted him. After making love they sometimes kissed until he was ready again. Their kisses intoxicating and addicting, they often poured all their emotions into their kisses, showed the other one how much he or she needed the other one, how much they loved each other. They could kiss for hours like teenagers, enjoying their time together without doing more.

But now she wanted more and she could feel that he also wanted more. She ground her hips against his growing bulge, signalizing him that she was ready for more. Killian took the hint and rolled them over again, he slowly wandered down, covering her bare skin with open mouth kisses, stopping at her breasts to play with and arouse her even more before continuing his journey to the south.

Emma moaned and arched her back, trying to feel as most as possible from her soon-to-be-husband. His hand and stump slid to her skirt and panties, pulling both down until she laid bare in front of him. „Marvelous," he whispered and kissed his ways down from her naval over her hipbone to her inner thighs.

Emma got impatient, his tongue and teeth driving her insane. „Killian, please," she whispered, her voice thick of lust.

„What do you want, Emma? What do you need?" He cocked his brow, watching his beautiful Swan closely. Her skin was flushed, a light shade of pink all over. Her pupils were blown wide, her emerald green eyes vanished, replaced by large black dots. Her hair was disheveled, spread around her head like a golden halo, her arms anchored over her head.

„I need… I want… Killian, get your tongue on me." Killian chuckled - he loved the impatience of his Swan, loved her eagerness. But what he loved most - especially in moments like this - were the little noises she made when he obeyed her.

He dove down, inhaling her unique scent. His cock twitched, making his pants uncomfortable. He adjusted quickly, skimming out of his too hot and too tight pants. Emma lifted her head, moaning in delight when seeing him completely nude and fully erected. Killian silenced her with a slow lick of her slit, making her gasp and her head falling back on the pillow. „Don't move your arms, love. No touching."

Emma closed her eyes, trying to hold still, trying to give into his touch, into his ministrations completely. Killian loved making her undone with his tongue, adding fuel to the fire he ignited when adding one or two fingers.

Emma burned up from the inside. She moaned and groaned, her arms always lifting a bit before she pressed them back into the mattress. „Killian!" She wanted nothing more than to grab his hair, pressing his face harder against her center but she resisted, letting him lead.

He felt her tremble under him, felt her walls starting to flutter around his fingers. She was so hot, so wet, his fingers coated in her arousal, he lapped up her sweet nectar, triggering her orgasm, drinking her up, taking every drop of her essence.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, she looked at him, bringing her hands finally to his head, sliding through his thick, black hair, pulling slightly to get his attention, to bring him up to her. Their lips connected, she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, felt his cock brushing against her coated center. „Take me," she panted between sweet kisses, „make love to me, Killian."

He kissed her one last time before he lined himself up and trusted home slowly. Emma closed her eyes, her former climax making it easy for him to claim her. She exhaled sharply when he bottomed her out, when he was fully buried inside. Her walls enveloped him completely. They were made for each other, every part fitted perfectly. They meld together, becoming one once more.

Killian sat a slow pace, searching her eyes, interlacing their fingers. He smiled at her, bent down and kissed her slowly. He tried to pour all emotions into the kiss. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, wanted to show her how special and precious she was.

It was a whole new level of love making for them, only staring into each other eyes, getting lost in each other, feeling loved and safe. Emma pulled him down once more, kissing him slowly. When she could take no more, she held him close, their foreheads pressed together. They reached their climax together, panting heavily. Killian crashed her with his weight, tried to roll off her, but Emma held him close, her heels pressing into his back.

"Love I don't want to crash you."

"You don't. Let me feel you, Killian. Stay close to me."

"I can also stay close by lying next to you or you lying on me, Emma." With these words he rolled them over so Emma was lying on top of him. During this move his soft cock slipped out of her. "Love let me clean you up than we can go to sleep."

Emma shook her head and waved with her hand, cleaning them by magic. Killian cocked a brow but was too exhausted and tired to think about it. Emma snuggled closer, her eyelids heavy. She shivered so Killian covered them with the sheet making Emma hum grateful.

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each others embrace, happy and content.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, she looked around, her clothes soaked, searching for something, anything, anyone – but she was alone. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath.

She tried to free herself, tried to find the light, tried to get away, say something.

She closed her eyes, collecting herself and her powers. With an inhuman scream she focused on the light, on her love, on Killian – she needed to find him, she needed to escape from wherever she was.

"EMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

She forced herself to open her eyes, looking around irritated. Her eyes blew wide. She stood on Killian's desk, naked, surrounded by white light, swirling around her like little snow flakes.

Her eyes were bright and shining. Her hair tousled.

She looked at the cod, Killian was pressed against the wall. It was as if invisible hands held him against the hard wood. "E- Em- Emma, please."

She looked at her hands shocked. **She** was the one who was pressing him against the wall, **she** was the one who caused him pain. Afraid of herself she lowered her hands, looking at Killian shocked. "I... I... sorry Killian, I don't know... I..."

She climbed down, hurrying over to a dark corner. She slowly sank down, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging herself tightly. What had she done? She had hurt Killian. Why? What happened?

"Emma? Darling, are you alright?"

Emma started to sniff. How could this man be real? She had hurt him minutes ago, she had attacked him without a reason and he was concerned about _her_? How did she deserve him?

He appeared in front of her, kneeling down so he was on her eye level. "Emma, are you alright?"

She shook her head but when he reached out and wanted to touch her, she flinched. "Don't! I hurt you, Killian. I hurt you without a reason, without noticing. I don't know what's going on but I don't want to hurt you again. Stay away from me."

"I am not afraid of you, love. Come here." His voice was calm and full of love and honesty. She could see that he wasn't afraid of her, that he wanted to help her, be with her, calm her. "Please, Emma."

She looked at his outreached hand, taking it slowly. She felt a spark when touching him but it wasn't an uncomfortable spark, it felt good, it felt safe. She climbed into his lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"You are freezing, darling. Come to bed with me. Let us find some sleep again."

Emma shook her head. She was too afraid going back to sleep, what if she hurt him again? What if she didn't wake soon enough and kill him? She shook her head again, putting her head into his hands. "I can't. _You_ go back to sleep. I will stay here."

"No, Emma. Come with me, I am here for you. Don't let your walls come up again. I don't know what's going on either but I know we can handle it – together."

Emma tried to hold back tears, she wished it would be that easy but she felt that something was wrong. Deep down she had a weird feeling, a feeling she tried to understand but failed. "I can't."

"Emma, please."

"NO!" Another wave of white light shot out of her. Killian groaned, looking at her shocked. Emma got up, running towards the wardrobe, searching for some clothes. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I don't know what's going on. I am sorry." She mumbled these words over and over again. Not able to look at Killian who was standing behind the desk. She put on her clothes and hurried outside, not able to stay longer with him.

She felt horrible, she was sick. A huge lump in her throat and an unease forming in her belly.

The deck was dark, the moon and two lanterns the only source of light. She wandered to the railing, looking into the dark water. Tears started to fall. She covered herself with the thick coat she brought with her, trying to stay warm. The cold breeze of the ocean disheveled her hair but she paid it no attention.

Her thoughts were running wild, trying to find an explanation. Suddenly she head someone behind her. "Killian, I can't..." she started but was interrupted by a low voice.

"No Captain here, ma'am." Emma turned around, wiping her tears away.

"Lieutenant Ivory, Lieutenant Forbes. What are you doing here to this late hour?"

"We have night shift, are watching the sea for any dangers. Are you alright Emma?" Lieutenant Forbes asked cautiously.

Emma nodded, she didn't want to talk to them or anyone else, she wanted to be alone, wanted to sort her thoughts.

"Did the Captain do anything..." Lieutenant Ivory asked but was interrupted by Forbes elbow connecting with his ribs.

Emma's eyes blew wide. "No. Of course not. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to be alone. I didn't think of someone being up here." She hated that Lt. Ivory still thought that Killian was a pirate. She hated that he saw her in her current state which easily could be misinterpreted. "Please go back to your posts and leave me alone."

"But ma'am, it's cold out here and you shouldn't be up here alone. There are some dangers surrounding us you never heard of." Emma shivered. She knew Lt. Forbes was right, nevertheless she didn't want to be with company.

"I can look after myself, thank you for your concern." She wanted to turn around again when she suddenly felt a hand closing around her upper arm. She looked up, meeting Lieutenant Ivory's eyes. "Take your hands off me!"

Lieutenant Ivory shook his head. "It's not safe out here. Go back to your cabin." Emma looked from one Lieutenant to the other and back.

"That's not the reason you don't want me up here. What's going on?" She looked at the hand which was still holding her upper arm. "I said take your hand off!"

Emma's blood started to boil. She tried to stay calm but the Lieutenants didn't make it easy for her. "Emma, you need to go back down."

Emma shook her head repeating herself one last time. "Get your bloody hands off me, Lieutenant!" He didn't oblige making Emma angry. She looked at Lt. Forbes who seemed to be very nervous and afraid. "NOW!" Emma was furious, a white light knocking both Lieutenants down.

Emma's eyes blew wide. Not only because she again used magic without wanting, she also saw at least five other people standing at the helm. The light subsided, wrapping the deck into darkness again.

She looked at the sailors on the ground. "What's going on here?" Suddenly the expression on Lieutenant Ivory's face changed.

"Well, _princess_. You shouldn't have come up here. This was a private assembly, nothing for publicity." Emma stepped back a bit, she now was standing with her side to the ocean. The unpleasant feeling returning again. She looked at Lieutenant Ivory who was now standing in front of her smiling evil.

Before she could say anything two hands clasped her upper arms, holding her tight. "I am sorry," Lieutenant Forbes said but he didn't sound sorry at all.

Emma's heart rate sped up, her eyes widening once more. When Lieutenant Ivory stepped closer, putting her chin in one hand and connecting their lips briefly she was utterly shocked and disgusted but also used the moment and raised her knee.

She hit him right in his soft parts, making him gasp and step back. Emma whirled around, trying to wriggle out of Lieutenant Forbes' hold. But the young Lieutenant intensified his grip.

"KILLIAN!" Emma started to scream when suddenly something collided with her face. She stumbled backwards into Forbes' arms who again tightened his grip. Quick-thinking Emma again screamed Killian's name. She tried to free her arms to use her magic but Forbes' didn't let her go.

"Shut the fuck up," he suddenly yelled at her, pressing her against him. "Your Captain can't help you. Nobody can help you. We will throw you over board and nobody will ever find you. But be aware your beloved pirate will quickly join your fate."

"NOOO! KILLIAN!" Emma once again started to scream.

"Shackle her hands and gag her." Forbes' voice was dark, his eyes sparkling when his met Ivory's who willingly gagged her.

Emma didn't understand, she tried to focus, tried to find out what was going on. _Mutiny_. Her eyes went wide, she was shocked and she was afraid. She tried to concentrate and focus when she suddenly saw someone at the stairs. "Noooo!" Her voice was muffled by the gag. She saw Killian coming up, looking around hastily.

When he saw what was going on, he got furious. Emma shook her head, trying to stop him, trying to free her hands which were still not bound, only held by Lieutenant Forbes.

"What the hell is going on on my ship with my fiancé?" Killian asked, eying the men angrily. Lieutenant Ivory turned around, facing the Captain with a smugly grin.

"Well your little wench interrupted us, but this – _Captain Jones_ ," he spat out Killian's name in disgust, "this is a mutiny. We are all so sick of your decisions, we are so sick of serving under a filthy pirate. We lost good men because of you and your decisions. Now you will lose the one thing you love the most."

Killian stepped closer, ignoring Emma's whimper, ignoring the other men who were still standing at the helm. He was furious, he was angry and he was willing to fight for Emma and his ship. "Let her go. You will never have the quality to lead this ship, Lieutenant."

"And why is that so?" Lt. Ivory narrowed his eyes, his hand wandering to his sword.

"Because of your arrogance and because of your lack of intelligence."

Ivory impulsively jumped forward, drawing his sword and attacking Killian who parried it off easily. The lieutenant went down, his sword fell out of his hands. Killian huffed in annoyance.

Suddenly Lieutenant Forbes' started to speak, he looked at Killian, never letting go off Emma. "Than it's good he _won't_ be the Captain, pirate."

Emma's head snapped towards him. What happened to the nice, young officer she met before? The one who was so impressed by Killian, who had changed from being a former pirate to a decent naval Captain? What happened to the young man whose wish was to serve under the former pirate's command – to explore the world and learn more about life outside his small village?

"Aelfric?" She asked quietly, her voice again muffled through of her gag.

"Sorry, Emma, I know you thought I am a decent man, but maybe I am even worse than the Captain's former self." He stroked her cheek with his free hand, Emma turned her face away, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt him being pulled away from her. She opened her eyes, seeing Killian fighting with Lieutenant Forbes.

This was her change. She stepped forward and shook her hand free, sending Forbes to the floor, trapping the other men who tried to get away. She looked at Killian who got up slowly, pulling her to his side. "Thanks, love. Are you alright?"

She nodded, looking from him to Lieutenant Forbes and to the other men including Lieutenant Ivory. "Killian..."

Killian kissed her temple, silencing her promptly. She understood, nodding in understanding. She stepped back a bit but Killian had other plans. "Can you go and wake Smee, Commander Haddock and Mr. Baskin, please, love?!"

Emma nodded although she didn't want to leave him alone with the other men. Emma built an invisible cage for the men who tried to commit mutiny. Lieutenant Forbes and Lieutenant Ivory were sitting in front of Killian, their hands and feet bound by a magic rope.

Emma hurried down, knocking on Mr. Smee's door nervously. She didn't wait for an answer, hurrying over to Commander Haddock's cabin. She knocked as well, always looking over her shoulder if Mr. Smee answered the door.

Some minutes later both doors opened the same time. The first and second mate eyed Emma irritated.

She was still shocked about the things going on on deck. "Mutiny. Killian needs you and Baskin."

"Go with Mr. Smee, I'll go get Baskin and be up in a minute," Emmett said hastily but Emma shook her head.

"No, you and Mr. Smee have to go and help Killian, I'll go and get Mr. Baskin." Emma looked at him sternly and he nodded. Hurrying upside with Mr. Smee. Emma hurried to Mr. Baskin's cabin. She knocked furiously but didn't say anything. She didn't want to wake the whole crew.

Surprised she stared at the man who opened the door slowly. It wasn't Mr. Baskin it was another of Killian's former crew men Matthew Smitten. "Oh I am sorry, I didn't want to wake you, I must have mixed up the doors. I wanted to wake Mr. Baskin."

Mr. Smitten turned his head tiredly. "John, the princess wants to talk to you." He smiled at her briefly and tiredly before he left the door and went back inside the cabin. The next moment Mr. Baskin appeared, stuffing his shirt into his trousers.

"Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Emma blushed, still irritated. "Killian needs you. Some men wanted to mutiny but we could stop them but now Killian needs you, Emmett and Mr. Smee. The others are up already."

The purser nodded, turning his head. A smile appearing on his face when he saw that Smitten was already fully dressed and by his side. "Shall we wake the rest of the crew?" Smitten asked Emma directly, only looking at Baskin quickly to signalize him that it was okay that he went up on deck.

"No, Killian only asked me to get Haddock, Smee and Baskin. I am sorry I woke you. I didn't know you and Mr. Baskin have to share a cabin." Emma leaned against the wall. Suddenly the tension fell off her, she felt weak and tired. Exhaustion afflicted her body, she closed her eyes, exhaling sharply.

The next moment she sank down, Mr. Smitten quickly grabbed her and stooped her up into his arms.

"Princess..."

He carefully carried her to the Captain's quarters, laying her down on the cod. He didn't know if he should stay or leave. He was afraid that the Captain could misunderstand the situation but he didn't want to leave her alone. Before he could make a decision Emma opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, holding her head.

"What happened? Mr. Smitten? We were standing in front of Mr. Baskin's cabin, why am I in my cabin again?"

Mr. Smitten sat down on a stool next to the cod. "You fainted and I brought you here. Are you alright, mistress? Shall I stay with you for a while or shall I get someone else?"

Emma looked at him closely. She felt tired, exhausted and she didn't want to be alone. She knew that Killian needed to be on deck. He had to sort things out with his crew and the ones who wanted to mutiny.

"If it is okay for you, would you stay for a bit? Only if this is alright for you, I don't want you to feel obliged."

The sailor reached out, taking her hand but quickly let go again. "Of course it is okay for me, Em-, mistress. John always speaks highly of you and I never really had the chance to talk to you."

"You can call me Emma, Mr. Smitten. Are you and Mr. Baskin close?" She saw the man blushing, avoiding her gaze, so she quickly added some more words. "I am sorry, I didn't want to offend you. I just didn't know."

Mr. Smitten looked back at her. The sincerity in her voice made him smile. "Aye, Emma, John and I are together since the first curse was lifted. Our cursed selves fell in love and the feeling didn't vanish when the curse was broken – I know it's irritating but..."

Suddenly he felt Emma's hand on his. "It isn't irritating at all. You fell in love with a man, so what. There are so many gay people in my realm, it's totally natural. It doesn't matter if you fall in love with a woman or a man as long as you listen to your heart and be happy." She gave him a warm, big smile and squeezed his hand again before she laid down again. "I am so exhausted," she said before she fell asleep immediately.

Mr. Smitten smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, Emma. John was right. You are a wonderful person." He leaned back and watched her sleep. He decided to not leave her until the Captain was back. If it was true that there almost had been a mutiny, she should not be left alone.


	17. mutiny

Sorry for the long wait - I thought I didn't finish this chapter but it was already done last week. Now I added a part of the next chapter so it's a bit longer and I hope I cope with the delay - I hope you'll enjoy this chapter mostly written in Killian's POV

* * *

He'd never been happier his entire life. He was engaged with the most incredible woman in all the realms, he had finally found his happy end.

Long ago he stopped feeling guilty because of betraying Milah. Emma had told him about their meeting in the underworld, about Milah being happy for her, for him after being skeptical at first.

He had to laugh inwardly - his brave Milah, always so critical about everything and everyone. He sighed, thinking of his first love, thinking about the happy times and how much it hurt losing her.

When he had seen his fiancé standing next to the desk with furrowed brow earlier this evening his heart broke for her. She looked so little, so confused, so lost - he hated when she turned back into the lost little girl she once was. The insecure girl who gave birth to her wonderful son in jail - the broken girl with lack of self-confidence.

He loved her so much, wanted to give her the world - all the realms if possible. But it was impossible and so he gave her as much as he could - his love, his life, his knowledge, his body.

Their earlier get-together was still tingling under his skin. It wasn't just raw passion, it was sweet love-making. Their bodies melting together like never before - they became one, got lost in each other.

Now he was laying awake with his sleeping Swan in his arms. He stroked her bare skin, slowly tracing her contours, enjoying her softness and her warmth.

It was peaceful - the ship rocking under them, the sound of the waves crashing against the ship mixed with Emma's calm breathing.

Killian closed his eyes, trying to find some sleep. He wasn't sure if he really fell asleep and if he fell asleep how much time had passed but suddenly he woke by being pressed against the wall.

"Emma!" alerted he looked at the bed beneath him but she wasn't there. He tried to look up but he wasn't able to move. "Emma!"

He must see who was holding him - he must see what was going on. With all his willpower, with all his force he raised his head only to see his fiancé standing on his desk. She looked at him furiously, her hair blowing in an invisible wind. She was naked, her whole body glowing. Her hands were pointed at him, a low growl filling the room.

Her eyes suddenly snapped up, boring into his ocean blue ones. When her eyes narrowed Killian started to scream. "EMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" She hurt him, he didn't know what she was doing but it hurt. It felt like thousand little knives cutting into his flesh. "Em- Em- Emma, please."

He saw her eyes widen in shock, he saw her lowering her hands, felt the pressure disappearing. He slid down onto his cod. He sat up rubbing his shoulders. His eyes searched Emma's but she was already climbing down the desk.

She seemed so afraid, so frightened, so small and so lost. He didn't hear her words she murmured too quietly. He felt bad, his heart broke for his little girl. He needed to know what happened.

"Emma? Darling, are you alright?" He searched the room for her, getting up, looking around - finally finding her in a corner, small like a frightened child. He ran to her and kneeled in front of her. "Emma, are you alright?"

She shook her head and his heart broke again. He hated seeing his strong Swan small and hurt. He wanted to touch her, comfort her but she didn't allow it. When she finally gave in and crawled on his lap he sighed in relieve.

He started to stroke her back, started to comfort her, seek her eyes. He tried to find out what happened, but Emma didn't allow him to ask any questions. She didn't say anything but he could see it in her eyes, he could see the confusion, could see her sadness.

He knew she wouldn't talk to him - maybe she even didn't know what happened, but he knew she needed to sleep, to rest. She resisted, didn't want to come with him. He could see she blamed herself for hurting him.

"No, Emma. Come with me, I am here for you. Don't let your walls come up again. I don't know what's going on either but I know we can handle it – together."

"I can't."

"Emma, please." The moment he spoke the plea he knew it was a mistake. Emma hated to be pressured. She hated to be trapped.

"NO!" Another wave of white light shot out of Emma. Killian groaned, looking at her shocked. He felt exhausted and dizzy.

The moment Emma got up and hurried to the wardrobe he forced himself to get up. He was hardly able to stand but he had to be strong.

"Emma! Emma wait!" He stepped forward only to stumble and nearly fall over again. He groaned, trying to get up. He looked down, seeing his shirt stained. He slowly lifted it, seeing an 1.5inch long cut. His eyebrows shot up – she **did** hurt him, not only with her behaviour and her walls rising up within seconds but also physically.

He slowly went to the wash basin, taking a washcloth and wiping his wound. He hissed when the wet cloth touched his injured skin. He needed to talk to Emma but he also knew she needed some time alone.

He decided to give her half an hour before he went after her. He thought about cleaning the cabin but his injury didn't allow much to do. He sat down again – exhaling sharply. He tried to think about a reason why Emma lost control. He tried to think about an explanation – tried to find out what was going on.

Slowly Killian got up, putting on a new shirt, his coat and his sword and walked up the deck. He looked around, trying to become accustomed to the semi darkness on deck. Where was she? Wasn't she on deck? Was she somewhere else?

Suddenly he saw her standing on the other side of the ship, next to two of his men. He could see that one was holding her hands behind her back. His eyebrows shot up, thousand different thoughts rushing through his head. "Bloody hell," he whispered and stepped closer.

"What the hell is going on on **my** ship with **my** fiancé?" Killian suddenly asked, eying the men angrily. He recognised Lieutenant Ivory who turned around slowly with a smug grin. Killian got a bad feeling in his stomach. He got angry, not knowing what was going on.

"Well your little wench interrupted us, but this – _Captain Jones_ ," he spat out Killian's name in disgust, walking towards him directly "this is a mutiny. We are all so sick of your decisions, we are so sick of serving under a filthy pirate. We lost good men because of you and your decisions. Now you will lose the one thing you love the most."

Killian stepped closer, ignoring Emma's whimper, ignoring the other men who were still standing at the helm. He was furious, he was angry and he was willing to fight for Emma and his ship. "Let her go. You will never have the quality to lead this ship, Lieutenant."

"And why is that so?" Lt. Ivory narrowed his eyes, his hand wandered to his sword.

"Because of your arrogance and because of your lack of intelligence."

Ivory impulsively jumped forward, drew his sword and attacked Killian who parried it off easily. The lieutenant went down, his sword fell out of his hands. Killian huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Lieutenant Forbes' started to speak, he looked at Killian, never letting go off Emma. "Than it's good he _won't_ be the Captain, pirate."

Killian was surprised and irritated. He stared at the young lieutenant who was still holding Emma, who was still causing her pain. When the lieutenant suddenly turned towards Emma and touched her cheek, his patience snapped and he took advantage of the moment. He sprang forward, kicking Lieutenant Ivory when he passed him so he fell back unconscious.

With his hook he pushed Lieutenant Forbes back. But he was surprised how quickly Forbes drew his sword. Although he wasn't fast enough, the blades shattered, the loud noise echoed through the night. He could see anger in the Lieutenant's eyes, hurt and rage. He didn't understand but he also didn't want to think about it at the moment. There was plenty of time for it when Forbes and the others were in the brig.

Now he had to concentrate, he had to protect Emma, the ship and his crew. His blade met Lieutenant Forbes' again. The next moment Forbes landed on the floor – irritated he turned towards Emma, seeing her standing next to him, her hands up, trapping the crew members at the helm, Lieutenant Ivory and Lieutenant Forbes as well.

Killian sighed relieved and pulled Emma into his side. He kissed her temple thanking her for the help. He could see she was still a bit distant and cautious but he needed her now. He sent her downstairs to get Smee, Haddock and Baskin while he chained his former crew members.

He separated Lieutenant Ivory and Forbes from the rest, who looked at him shocked. Some mumbled excuses that it weren't their intentions to mutiny but Killian ignored all of them. He had to stay calm, had to wait for his officers. They were still too many for him to handle alone.

"What will you do with us, Captain? Can't you handle us without your wench? Our plan was perfect, what did you do to upset her so much she went up on deck, crying and totally wrecked? Did you hurt her? Were you too rough? Did you finally let her see your real self?"

Killian tried to ignore Lieutenant Forbes' words. He tried to stay calm and not to punch him into his face. "Justin, what do you think, is the Princess as exquisite as I think she is? Her creamy thighs, her firm ass, her long legs, her toned stomach, her full breast, her long neck – hmmm."

Killian started to tremble. He didn't want them to even think about Emma that way.

"I bet she loves to be fucked hard and rough, Aelfric. She isn't the innocent princess, I bet she is kinky, is experimenting in bed. I wished I could fuck her just one ti-"

Killian's patience snapped once more – he punched Lieutenant Ivory in the face, his nose cracking, blood starting to spill over his face.

"Captain!" Smee and Haddock emerged the next moment, they looked at Killian irritated. "Emma told us about mutiny. Shall we wake the rest of the crew?"

Killian shook his head. "No, we can handle them ourselves. Where is Baskin?"

"Here, Sir." The purser stepped out of the shadow, looking from Killian to Ivory and Forbes to the other captives and back to Smee and Haddock.

"Where is Emma?" Killian's words were calm but certain.

"She is with Smitten or at least he keeps an eye on her until you will join her again."

Killian nodded, walking to the seven captured men. "Under normal circumstances I would have killed you all – but we are a naval ship right now and there are rules. Rules what to do with sailors who mutiny. I cannot believe it – I really thought we all could go along. I was wrong."

"Again!" Forbes yelled making some of the prisoners laugh.

"Shut your mouth! Haddock, Smee, Baskin – escort Lieutenant Ivory and the men to the brig. I need to have a moment with Lieutenant Forbes. Alone."

* * *

"Aye, Captain." The three men escorted them downstairs. Anger and fury on their faces. Mostly the Commander was disappointed in his men. All of them were navy sailors, each of them loyal people to the Crown. Loyal people to the Princess and to him. He couldn't understand why none of them came to him to talk about their thoughts, why none of them said anything at all. He felt bad, felt like he had failed Captain Jones. These were his men but nevertheless they betrayed him as well. The moment the door of the brig fell close Lieutenant Ivory started to speak. "Commander you are a disgrace. How can you betray the Crown?"

Haddock's patience snapped. "The only one who is a disgrace is you, Justin. You and all of the others in this brig. I don't know what fate you will suffer but I surely won't step into Captain Jones' way."

"He isn't our Captain!"

"Yes he is. He is our Captain like Twinks was our last Captain, like Hoggins was our Captain before Twinks. All loyal men to the Crown, all men of respect and great naval officers. I cannot understand why you are acting like that. Captain Jones proofed his loyalty, he showed us that he is a great sailor and an honest, righteous man. I am so disappointed in you." He looked up, his eyes sad and suddenly very old. "I am very disappointed in all of you."

He turned around and wanted to leave when Ivory spoke again. "You, the filthy pirate and his dirty wench will see what happens when enraging the sea. You will all die and..."

Haddock closed the door, not interested in any other word of his former Lieutenant. Smee and Baskin looked at him but he shook his head and went to his cabin. He needed some time alone. "Tell the Captain I am in my quarters if he needs me. I will write a report for the King and Queen."

Baskin and Smee nodded, not understanding what was going on. The two of them went back on deck.

* * *

"I cannot understand, Lieutenant. Please enlighten me and tell me your motives. Why did you want to start a mutiny? What did I do or not do to earn that much hatred?"

Forbes started to laugh, he looked Killian directly in the eyes. "You really cannot remember, can you?"

Killian now was irritated, he felt anger creeping up his throat, he was so close from snapping and running his former Lieutenant through with his sword, but he needed answers. Everything had seemed good after the announcement of his and Emma's engagement. They celebrated together, sailors and pirates next to each other. Now he found out that everything had been a farce. Nothing was real – the mutiny surly planned a long time ago.

"Shut up and answer my questions – don't ask anything in return."

"You want to know why I started all this? I begged to be brought to this ship the moment I heard that the famous Captain Hook, now more "princess' puppy dog Jones", was going to command the ship. I needed to meet you again – see with my own eyes that you've changed, that you no longer were the man I met so many years ago."

"Bloody hell, what are you even talking about?" Killian got impatient. He still wasn't sure if this conversation was worth having it. He longed for Emma, he needed to be sure she was okay- he neither had the time nor the energy to deal with this son of a bitch.

"Seventeen years ago you came to my village – you and your men killed everyone except the children. You were looking for something – something magical to destroy the Crocodile to find revenge. You were so furious that you burned down the whole village. I lost my parents, my elder brother and finally my little sister. She was too weak, we wandered around about a week before she died in my arms. I LOST EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Forbes tried to free himself, he pulled on his shackles but they didn't give in. "You are a filthy pirate. You are cruel, you are still the pirate you said you no longer are. You proofed it when you killed Blackbeard. But you are also a lovesick puppy, nothing more. Without Emma you would be nothing. She was the one who defeated me, who bound me. If she weren't on deck we have killed you in your sleep. Everything was timed perfectly but she had to destroy the plan. She had to destroy everything."

Killian didn't want to hear anything else. Suddenly he saw Baskin and Smee coming up from below deck.

"Captain what will you do to him?"

"Normally I would kill him, but we are now sailing under the Queen's flag and we are not supposed to kill him. Put him into the brig, but not to the others. We have to wait until we make port again."

The two officers exchanged irritated looks but nodded and answered in unison. "Aye."

"Come back up here afterwards – I need to go to Emma. You two will take the nightshift. Where is Commander Haddock?"

"Writing a report to the King and Queen. 'think he blames himself as all the mutineers are naval sailors." Baskin answered before he followed Smee and Forbes below deck.

Killian sighed angrily, he kicked the helm, watching the unruly sea. "Oh brother I wished you were here. You were far the better Captain, even when you betrayed the whole crew. You always knew what to do, what to say, how to react. Mutiny, brother – can you remember, once we were the ones who became mutinous." He laughed, walking to the railing. "I miss you, Liam. I know you will always be with me but I wished I could hug you, consult you, talk to you. I really need a friend, someone besides Emma – a pal."

He turned around seeing Smee and Baskin coming up again. He straightened himself and walked toward them. "See you in the morning. I'll be in my quarters. We need to talk tomorrow about the latest events."

"Aye, Captain."

Killian nodded in response. "I'll be back at sunrise. We need to hold a crew meeting and we need to clarify some things. Good night, gentleman."

"Good night, Captain."

Killian climbed down the stairs, walking towards his cabin. When he opened the door he saw Mr. Smitten sitting next to the cod. He seemed to sleep, his arms and legs crossed, his head lying on his chest. The moment Killian stepped too close, he jumped up and drew a dagger.

When he realised that it was the Captain himself standing in front of him, Smitten let go of the dagger. "Captain, please forgive me. I thought you were someone else. Mistress has bad dreams, always calling out for you and whimpering about Forbes. Was he one of the mutineers?"

"Aye, Smitten. Forbes, Ivory and a bunch of other naval sailors. They are in the brig now, but I fear they need a guard. I know it isn't your actual duty but can you watch them until dawn? I trust you not only because Baskin trusts you and he is one of my most loyal men. You've been with me for a long time and you always hide in the shadow of others. You shouldn't hide any longer. You are an important crew member. Always loyal, always there for me."

"Aye." Smitten looked down, he felt embarrassed. He hated being the centre of attention, he hated being the one who got praised. "You are my Captain and you are a good Captain. You always look out for us, even when the Jolly Roger was gone, even when you settled down, you never forgot us, always aware of us having a job, us able to feed our families."

Killian looked at him directly. "What about your family, Smitten. Everything still alright with Baskin? I don't need any more trouble on board."

Smitten nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Aye, everything's alright, Captain. Thank you for your acceptance, thank you for allowing us to stay on board."

"Aye, why wouldn't I? I already told you how important you and Baskin are for me, for this ship and the crew. It doesn't matter who you love, everyone deserves love. Look at me, who thought Captain Hook will find love again after so many years? Who thought I will find love in a princess, the Crown Princess of Misthaven, the Saviour?"

Smitten bit back a grin, his eyes roaming over Emma's sleeping form. "Aye. She is a lovely lass. Milah would be happy for you, Captain. She surly wanted you to find love again, to be happy again. And your brother would be proud of you. Of who you become." He looked up but when he saw Killian's hurt look, his eyes dropped to the floor again. "Apologise. It is non of my business, I am sorry when I overstepped a line, I..."

"Thank you, Mr. Smitten. Your words mean a lot to me. And aye, you are right. I also think Milah would be happy because I **am** very happy – I will marry this wonderful woman, I am back on board of the Jolly Roger and I have a task again. And I hope that Liam will be proud and watching from above."

He smiled at Emma before he waved with his hand. "You are dismissed, Smitten. Go to the brig. In the morning someone will relieve you."

"Aye, Captain. Good night."

"Good night."

The door closed and Killian sat down next to Emma. He started to remove his boots when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Hey."

A big smile appeared on his face. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. What about...?"

"All mutineers are in the brig. We will have to decide what to do tomorrow, but now we need to rest, love."

Emma nodded and laid back, waiting for Killian to join her. She was surprised when he laid down next to her with his hook still on.

"Killian, what..."

"Just in case – I hope you don't mind. Before I was with you I hardly never discarded it. It was too dangerous to be unharmed. With everything going on on board, I feel safer, so I can protect you more easily."

Emma nodded and kissed him. "I am sorry," she mumbled suddenly.

"What for?"

"I attacked you, twice. I don't know what happened, I don't know why I did what I did but I am sorry and I am sorry for not talking to you, for running again. I was so confused and..."

"Sh-sh, darling. Everything is alright again. We will figure out why it happened and I am glad you ran this time, otherwise I might be dead by now."

"Killian!" Emma's eyes went wide in shock.

"It's true, darling, but now, rest, my love. I need to get up early, I need to inform the rest of the crew and to make some decisions. Good night, Emma." He leant in and kissed her.

"Good night, Killian. I love you."

"Love you too, princess." He murmured and drifted off to sleep immediately. He was exhausted.

Emma started to comb through his thick hair, she recalled the conversation he and Smitten had before. She smiled and kissed his cheek one last time before she laid her head on his chest and tangled his legs with his.

She fell asleep when she felt his arm tightening around her waist, holding her close. She felt safe and happy although she knew that tomorrow will be an even more exhausting day.

* * *

 _Emma climbed on a nearby rock. It looked cosy and here she was able to sunbath for a bit before returning to the ship. She hated to be on a ship but not allowed to sunbath. She was fully aware why but she did hate it. It was like once she was visiting a chocolate factory with school where everyone told them to just look, not touch. Everything smelled so deliciously, it was unfair and hard to resist._

 _Now she enjoyed the silence, the bay was beautiful, peaceful and perfectly romantic. She wished Killian would have joined her. She closed her eyes and doze off. Suddenly she woke because of a cool, wet hand on her upper arm. She opened her eyes and wanted to push the person, who was touching her, down into the water, when she recognised him. Lieutenant Forbes looked at her, shocked and embarrassed._

" _Princess, we have to hide. There is another ship in the bay and we don't know its intentions. Come with me."_

" _Lieutenant", Emma shrieked, but lowered her voice immediately. "Can't we stay here? We can observe the Jolly Roger and everything what is going on, but nobody can see us here."_

" _Your majesty, your red ahm bathing suite is quite brash. I think we can be spotted too easily"_

" _Brash, Lieutenant?" Forbes swallowed and blushed immediately._

" _I mean, the colour is noticeable. Red is the colour of royals, if we are spotted, it will be obvious that we don't fit in here. Please, let's swim to this cave over there. There we can hide, stay in the water or climb on a rock inside the cave. Please."_

 _Emma saw concern and fear in his eyes. "All right, Lieutenant. Let's go." She climbed down into the crystal clear, cold water. The cool embraced her within seconds. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a minute before she followed him to the cave. They stayed in the water, shielded by a huge rock._

 _Emma leant against the rock, she tread water to stay active, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. Her eyes were closed but she noticed that Forbes' eyes were on her. She pressed her lips together not to smile to obviously._

" _Are you cold, princess?", Forbes asked touching her arm again. Emma opened her eyes._

" _No, Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern. May I ask you something?"_

" _Of course, princess."_

" _Please, call me Emma, Lieutenant. You know it is safer not to call me by my title."_

" _I'm sorry, prin...Emma."_

 _Emma smiled and turned around. The lieutenant sat on the rock, his feet tucked under him. Although it was very hot, he shivered. The trousers he was wearing were soaked._

" _Lieutenant your trousers are soaked, you are obviously freezing." He blushed and looked away shyly. Emma noticed that she overstepped a line. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."_

" _No, it's okay. You are right, but I won't be able to change this circumstance", he smiled shyly._

" _Why don't you strip to your underwear? Your trousers won't dry that quickly and I don't want you getting ill."_

" _Emma!" Forbes blushed even more and slid away. Emma couldn't stop smiling. "You have never been to my realm, have you?" He shook his head, not willing to face her again._

 _Emma sighed and continued, her head resting on her arms. "In my realm, it's no big deal that men and women bath together in trunks and bathing suits which look like the one I am wearing right now."_

" _But you are hardly covered", he said quietly, still avoiding her gaze. Emma smiled. "Right, for people in your realm it must be a bit shocking I guess. In my realm people want to sunbath to get a tanned skin. Suntanned skin is as beautiful back there as a huge gown in this realm."_

 _Forbes turned a bit and looked at her shocked. "You mean people ran around naked to show their tanned skin?" Emma broke into laughter._

" _There are special areas where people do this, yes. But normally people don't run around naked. When we are back at the castle, I'll show you a book where you have images of people in my realm. If you want to see it."_

" _That...that would be nice", Forbes turned completely, "thank you for your kindness, Emma."_

" _How does it come you weren't affected by any of the curses?"_

 _Forbes looked at her. "I am not from this land. I was raised in a land far away, but when I heard of the famous Queen Snow White and her family, about the curses and that they are back and want to rebuild their kingdom, I got curious and I wanted to help."_

„ _What did your parents think about the idea?"_

 _He smiled sadly. „My parents died a few years ago. That made the decision to come here easier."_

 _Emma nodded knowingly, not having anyone to care about made moving easier, made it easier to leave everything behind._

„ _Lieutenant, you really should get undressed. You are shivering. You will catch a cold." The young Lieutenant blushed immediately. „I promise, I won't look if you feel more comfortable."_

 _Emma turned around. She heard the rustling of the trouser, the next moment the water splashed next to her. She turned automatically. Lieutenant Forbes cut surface and faced her smiling._

„ _Feeling better?", Emma asked. He nodded. „How old are you, Lieutenant."_

„ _Twenty two, milady. Why?"_

„ _I'm just curious. I am sorry for being so nosy. You can ask me a question in return, if you want."_

 _Suddenly his cheeks flushed with a deep red. Emma tilted her head waiting for his question. He kept quiet and shifted in the water._

„ _Is it true that you faced a dragon on your own?" Emma nodded although she knew that this was not the question the Lieutenant wanted to ask._

„ _Whats your name, Lieutenant?"_

„ _Aelfric, Ma'am." Emma smiled, she was still irritated by some names in this realm._

„ _Aelfric, what did you want to ask before. You can be honest and ask whatever you want. I won't tell anyone and will answer as honest as I can."_

 _He swallowed thickly. „I've heard so many stories about you. You slew dragons, defeated an ice queen, you sacrificed yourself and resisted the dark, you went to hell to save the love of your life."_

 _Emma blushed. She didn't like being the centre of attention. "Yes, that is all true, Aelfric." The young officer sighed and swam next to her. Emma's breath hitched when he suddenly was in front of her, leaning close. "What are you doing?" she asked hoarsely._

 _"Why did you decide to be a princess when you can be so much more? Do you like to be submissive? You could be a hero, traveling through lands and realms and yet you stayed aboard with him. He locks you up, doesn't want to let anyone know that you are on board. He isn't man enough to ask you to be his wife. What do you see in him? He ain't the man he was a long time ago. He ain't the fearsome Captain who searched treasures wherever he landed. Maybe he ain't the same person who killed my parents, destroyed my village, every single man and woman who was old enough to fight. He just left a handful children."_

 _He placed a hand on her cheek and bent closer. Looking in her widened eyes where he could only find pity and fear. "We were not more than twenty children. Boys, girls, babies. He was looking for something he wasn't able to find and he was so furious he burned down the village."_

 _"Aelfric, I am sorry about your loss, but Killian isn't that man anymore." She nearly chocked on her words_

 _"That doesn't matter. He took my family, now I take his."_

 _Emma's eyes widened. She tried to stay calm, tried to not show him how afraid she was. He was not longer the young Lieutenant who adored Killian. He was a man who lost everything, a man who sought revenge._ The men who mutinied last night on board the Jolly Roger - her breath hitched, her heartbeat raised. She tossed and turned in bed, but she didn't wake up. Instead she woke Killian who looked at her concerned.

„ _You won't be able to kill me", she said bravely and locked eyes with him._

 _"Why? Because you have magic? You don't know anything about our realm. There are powerful artefacts which can control or vanish your powers for a specific amount of time."_

 _Emma swallowed and tried to shove him away but he was quicker. He held her wrist with one hand and reached behind her to retrieve something from his trousers. Emma could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. She got sick, knowing that this whole situation turned him on that much._

 _Tears prickled behind her eyes, she was a strong woman but in the water she was nearly helpless. And Lieutenant Forbes was in advantage. He was strong, big and he had a goal. She pushed against his chest again and for a moment it seemed as if she was able to free herself. But Lieutenant Forbes had a plan. He switched positions, grabbed the item and pulled Emma back into his arms._

 _He tried to put the bracelet on her arm, but Emma fought. She splashed around and suddenly kicked him in the nuts. With a loud "uff" he closed his eyes and needed to steady himself for a moment before he grabbed her left foot. He put the bracelet on her foot and smiled triumphantly._

 _"Don't fight it", he said with a dark voice, "now you are not able to defeat yourself anymore and he won't come and rescue you. But I won't kill you now, first I will have some fun with you instead."_

 _Forbes pulled her back to him and held her close. Emma breathed heavily. She felt as if the bracelet was sucking all the energy from her body, not only magic._

 _She must do something, she must fight, scream, anything. "KILLIAN! KILLIAN HELP ME!" she yelled as loud as possible before the Lieutenant hit her against the rocks and Emma fainted._

Emma woke the next moment, panting heavily – she looked around, tried to adjust her eyes to her surrounding. Killian was looking at her shocked. Within seconds he pulled her into a hug, held her close, stroked her hair.

"Everything is alright, darling. It was just a bad dream."

"No, Killian – no, I..." Emma sobbed hard, she buried her face in his chest. She was afraid, the dream so realistic. What was going on with her? The last few days something had changed – the last few days Emma felt different, she felt that something was going to happen but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Tell me about the dream, sweetheart – what riled you up so much?"

Emma looked up, she scanned Killian's face and roamed her eyes over his body seeing the cut peaking out of his cleavage. "Did... did I hurt you?"

Killian shook his head. "No, Emma, you were tossing and turning around but you didn't hurt me. Come here, my love, come into my arms." He sat back, opened his arms and Emma crawled into his lap immediately. Killian was surprised because he thought she would sit next to him, but he only closed his arms around her and smiled when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are hurt, Killian." She said quietly but Killian only kissed her hair and encouraged her to tell him about the dream.

Emma told him everything. What the Lieutenant told her and what he did to her. Killian listened carefully before he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I doubt that this was a normal dream, Emma."

This statement made Emma look up, her eyes widened when she saw the sad expression on Killian's face. "When I was up on deck with Forbes before, he asked me if I can remember, but I didn't know what he meant, now I **can** remember. I am not proud of it, but he is right – I did this terrible thing. I was so lost in my wish for revenge that I did anything to destroy the bloody crocodile, to find a weapon against him. I followed every hint, every tale and rumour, but most of the time it ended nowhere."

He sight and Emma shifted in his lap, now straddling him. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Killian. You are not the same man anymore. I believe in you and that you've changed. No matter what other think. You are a brave hero, who proofed many times that you've changed. Forbes is just a young man who seeks revenge now, but he also will find out that this is the wrong path, that this path only leads to death and destruction." She took his face in her hands. "Killian, look at me. Look at me!"

His eyes searched hers and he saw the honesty in them. He nodded slightly although he felt as he has failed. "Killian, listen to my words, please. Don't let this incident make you rethink your decisions. You are a great Captain. Your crew would never follow you if not. Smee, Haddock and Baskin would tell you when you were wrong. I'd have never fallen in love with you if you still were this gruesome villain."

Killian nodded and cradled her head, pulling her closer and his lips on hers. "Thank you, my love. Thank you, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too, Killian. Let's try to catch some sleep, shall we?!" Killian nodded and slid down into the mattress, holding Emma tight and pulling her into a hug. They sank back to sleep in each other's arms.


	18. torture,girlfriends and a dragon

**these days somewhere across the ocean**

"Give him the potion," the harsh female voice should have startled him but he only raised his head slowly. He was tired, sore and exhausted.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on like that. They tortured him so long that his body gave out. But the same time they healed him with potions and salves so they were able to start all over again.

Not only once he heard himself begging for relief - begging to stop. As much as he loved Emma and as much as he wanted to be back at his ship with her, he felt broken and spent.

He no longer felt like the man he once was - he was skinnier, they fed him but the torture was not only mind-blowing but also draining.

"Please stop - kill me for god's sake." His voice was hoarse and didn't sound like him at all. "Please, I cannot take anymore."

"You have to and you will."

* * *

It must have been noon as the sun stood high in the sky. Killian was bound to the main mast, he was naked, the sun burning on his exposed skin.

He hardly was able to keep his eyes open but he had to look. It was unnatural quiet on board, he peaked to the helm but no one was there, he looked around but there was no one.

He raised an eyebrow, not sure what was going on when he suddenly saw her. Emma walked up the stairs, her hair braided into a wild fishbone tail, she wore a tight Captain's outfit, a sword dangling from her waist. She laughed and smiled, turned slightly and faced another man. It was Commander Haddock, beaming at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Emma leaned in and kissed him before she went on and passed Killian. She paid him no attention, instead, she barked orders to her men - his men. Killian looked around again, now he recognized his own ship. He was on the Jolly Roger, surrounded by his old crew, some were missing but most of them were there.

He watched Emma walking to the helm, followed by Haddock who stood now directly behind her, he caged her between his arms at the helm, leaning against her and placing his chin on her shoulder.

Killian wanted to call out, to say something, scream at her when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Never again look at our Captain like that." Killian focused and saw the Servant standing in front of him, punching him again into the face.

Killian closed and opened his eyes several times. He was on the Flying Dutchman, no Emma or Haddock in sight.

He took a deep breath, the first time thankful for the slap in his face, the first time relieved to be back on the Flying Dutchman.

"I said don't stare." The Servant was angry, he looked at Killian furiously before he turned around and nodded to someone else.

The first time the whip connected with Killian's back was surprising - he wasn't expecting it.

The loud cracking sound echoed through the air - Killian's knees buckled - without the support of his bound arms he would have fallen down face first. The second and third time he didn't feel his skin being ripped open.

The fourth and fifth time he started to scream.

He didn't make it through number eight before he passed out.

He wished he hadn't - he was back on his beloved ship - he again saw his beloved Swan flirting and interacting with his second mate.

They still didn't notice him. He tried to say Emma's name when he suddenly heard a voice next to his ear.

"This is real. Emma and your second mate already forgot you - didn't you tell her that Haddock was interested in her? He is more man than you will ever be. Let go, Captain. Let go."

Killian closed his eyes, he suddenly felt wetness under his feet, a harsh breeze surrounding his body. There were screams and yells filling the air.

He saw Emma standing at the railing, saw her screaming, crying, trying to jump into the flood. He wanted to stop her but Commander Haddock was already there. He pulled her into a hug, held her close, stroked her back.

Anger and jealousy replaced the pain he felt. He wanted to say something, wanted to walk to them - to pull him away from his fiancé but he wasn't able to move, was only able to watch.

Suddenly Emma looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Killian?" She pushed Haddock off herself and stepped closer. "Killian!" She now ran towards him, her arms open, tears streaming down her face.

The sky was clear suddenly - no breeze, no rain. It was night. The stars above and the moon the only source of light. "KILLIAN! Oh my god, Killian!

She came closer and closer but the moment she was able to touch him - the moment her hand would touch him, she vanished again.

He was back on the Flying Dutchman again, laughter filled his ears.

He tried to open his eyes but it was nearly impossible. Not only the bright light was blinding him - his eyes were swollen and bruised.

"Bring him back to the brig - no food today, just water." The command was harsh and evil.

Killian was too exhausted to think about the words, he only wanted to sleep, to rest but the same time he didn't want to close his eyes again - he was too afraid of seeing his Swan with Commander Haddock again.

The image of the two of them haunted him - he felt betrayed, he felt lonely and hurt.

The brig was dark, so dark he couldn't see anything at all. He was cold so he searched for something to cover himself up - he felt a blanket and wrapped himself into it. He curled himself into a ball, searched for the most comfortable position before he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Killian didn't know how much time had passed. He totally lost track of time.

He now was the only captive on board - all the others were dead - all the others were gone forever.

He had watched Smee die in front of him - his screams and his crumbled face haunting his dreams. These images replaced the ones he had of Emma and Haddock. He wasn't sure what was real anymore.

His mind was fogged, he barely saw sunlight the last days and he got moved from ship to castle, to cave, to somewhere else on land and back to the ship.

He was exhausted and he was willing to give up. There was no chance of rescue and he was far too gone to have any hope.

He let Emma down, he left her like everyone before. He felt weak and he felt ashamed. He never wanted to cause her that much pain. He wished he could send her a letter. At least he had to try to send her a letter. One last note. Maybe also Charming and Snow. They deserved to get last words from him and of course Henry. He wasn't his lad but he always felt like having a son around him. He wished he could see them all again one last time.

That night he overheard a conversation between the Servant and the mysterious woman who tortured him - whose captive he was now.

It was a conversation about Emma and how restless she was in searching for him. He heard how they talked about allies, about wolves and fearless, foreign women.

He instantly knew that they were talking about Ruby, Mulan, and Merida. Emma was looking for him - she sent her friends to find him. She now was the new Captain of the Jolly Roger but also back at her castle.

His brave Swan. He was so proud of her but the same time he was afraid of losing her. With all his willpower he ripped the blanket he wore at night into pieces. He took a sharp chip of wood which was big enough to be a pen and dipped the end into one of his open wounds.

As quickly as possible he wrote four letters before he wrote one more. He had no idea how to get them to Belle at the castle but he had to try. She will be able to stop Emma. It would be too suspicious to write to Emma or the Charmings or Henry directly. This was the safest way.

Before he was able to form a plan to send the letters the door of his cell opened and he was dragged outside. „Bring him to the ship. We are leaving and head back to the mansion in the West." It was the Servant who shoved him away. He seemed to be angry - he seemed to be frightened. Even more than usual.

Killian thought about the letters which laid in the cell under a small rock. It was all for nothing. He slumped down in his new cell thinking about Emma and his life. He would never see her again, never feel her again. He had never been that alone before in his life - he felt helpless. „Apologies, love. I failed you," he murmured over and over again until he finally fell asleep.

Two rough hands woke him, helping him up and bounding his feet. "Hoist him like a flag, but head down. The Captain is tired of him and his cries at night - maybe this will teach him a lesson until we finally reach the west palace."

* * *

Emma was back in her room at the castle. Her visit on the Jolly Roger didn't enlighten her who she saw in the mirror before but for now, she shoved these thoughts away and tried to focus on her newest mission as a mother: meeting her son's girlfriend.

Emma decided in wearing something not too formal. What the hell do you wear when meeting your son's girlfriend? She should know that - she should know what to wear as a princess and a member of the royal family, but her mind was still filled with images of Killian and the woman she saw in the mirror.

Emma sat down. She wished she was able to talk to someone. She wished she would have someone she trusted enough to tell everything. But she was alone. Alone and sad. She got up again but suddenly felt dizzy. She needed to hold on a chair and tried to steady herself.

This whole situation was exhausting her even more than she would ever admit. She hardly slept, she hardly ate, always felt nauseous and also dizzy and tired. Her mind was clouded with images of Killian and her and also with ideas how to find him.

She needed to rest and she knew that, but as long as she hadn't found him, she wouldn't find any rest. Emma looked at the mirror and exhaled sharply.

She looked awful and she knew she couldn't meet any girl looking like that. With a smooth motion of her wrist, she changed her appearance.

„ _ _No dark magic, Emma,__ " she heard Emmett's voice in her head, but only shook her head. She didn't have the time to listen to him now. She needed to survive, to stay strong and find Killian. She needed to be the Savior - for herself, for her family, her crew, and Kilian.

She looked at the simple ring on her right hand, smiling. She was married to Killian - it was a wonderful simple ceremony but it was what she and Killian had wanted. They didn't want to wait any longer, they decided to do it on deck of the Jolly Roger with their crew as witnesses. Commander Haddock had been the one who married them, Smee and Baskin were their best men. The vows were very personal and the party afterward huge. There were also gifts and Huffington made a delicious wedding cake. They danced the whole night long, drank and celebrated with their men.

Emma knew that there had to be another even bigger wedding at the castle, but that was okay for her. That was just a formality, their real wedding day would be forever and ever the day they exchanged vows on the Jolly Roger.

She hadn't realized she was sobbing by now, but when someone knocked on her door, she quickly brushed her tears away.

She got up and answered the door. „Dad!" Emma stepped back and let her father enter her chamber. „Is everything alright?"

David looked at his daughter and sighed. „No, princess, nothing is alright. I know you went through much the last year and I wanted to apologize for not being there for you." He walked towards the wall and turned so abruptly that his robe swooshed in the motion.

„Oh dad, don't apologize for something you are not responsible for." Emma walked towards him but before she could reach him he stepped back.

„But maybe I **am** responsible for it. Emma, this mission I sent you and Killian to, I think-, maybe it-„ he looked at his daughter who watched him with knitted brows, irritated and expectantly. „Maybe there was no need in sending a ship to get the gem. Regina had told me that we can create a portal or even summon it." He sighed and sat down. „But I thought you and Killian could need some time alone. Killian was going crazy here, he was a Captain and belonged to the sea, not to this castle."

Emma stared at David with her jaw dropped. She wasn't sure if she was angry, surprised, irritated or only just mad. She wanted to say something, she wanted to yell at him – but she couldn't. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment. „Dad, what? I mean- oh my god."

She sat down slowly and put her face in her hands. „Oh god, I think I am going to be sick," with these words she jumped up again and rushed towards the attached room to her chamber where the washbasin stood and emptied her stomach into an empty bucket. She panted heavily and tried her best to calm down.

She felt electricity under her fingertips, a clear sign of magic and she was not sure if she was able to control herself nearby her father at the moment.

When she heard a concerned „Emma?" and his footsteps, she transported herself into the gardens. She needed some fresh air and she needed some time to cool off.

Was David really telling her that the whole mission they went to was for nothing? Did she risk her and Killian's life more than once for nothing?

There had been so many death, so much blood and so many troubles - she nearly turned dark again, had killed so many people herself after what she went through, and now David was telling her that he only wanted her to have some alone time with her pirate? How dare he? She lost Eli, she lost so many men and she lost Killian!

A light bulb shot out of her hand and knocked over a stone statue which shattered into a thousand pieces. Her breath hitched, she needed to stop herself from wandering around and slumped down on a stone bench. She needed to calm down. She wasn't sad or irritated, she was angry. Angry with her father and angry with herself for not questioning this mission and for not listening to her inner voice. She had been against this mission from the very beginning. She only agreed because Killian was so enthusiastic and because her father encouraged both of them and now Killian was gone and she had nothing at all left.

„Excuse me, are you okay?" The voice of a young girl brought Emma back to reality. She looked up and met the gaze of a fragile looking, brown-haired girl who was wearing a lavender colored gown.

Emma nodded slightly, wiping the last of her tears away. She looked at the girl and the girl stared back. „I am sorry for your loss," the girl suddenly continued taking Emma by surprise but before Emma could answer the girl continued. „I can't imagine losing the one I love and taking over all his responsibilities."

Emma shook her head irritated. What the hell was going on, who was this girl and why did she know so much about her?

„Who are you?" Emma managed to ask and raised the same moment.

„Apologies, Crown Princess, I am Richelle, your son's girlfriend." She curtsied to and smiled at Emma genuinely.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded towards the girl.

„Nice to meet you, Richelle," she said softly, not knowing what else she should say. Should she apologize for meeting under these circumstances? Should she ask what she meant by her comment before? Should she talk about something completely different?

She decided to keep smiling at her and offering her a walk back to the castle when she saw a familiar frame behind Richelle.

„Mom! What are you doing out here?" Henry stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his girlfriend to his mother and back.

Emma only smiled, not answering her son's question. She suggested in walking back to the castle. She led their way, sighing and closing her eyes briefly. She didn't know how she should survive this evening with his son's girlfriend and also her father at the same table.

* * *

The moment she sat down Snow and David eyed Emma closely, but she ignored both of them. Instead, she showed more interest in her little brother, who was very happy having his big sister for himself.

She seated him on her lap, looking at Henry and Richelle. She was a beautiful girl but compared to Violet or also Grace she looked so fragile and small. Suddenly Regina entered the room and greeted Richelle with a warm hug which made Emma sad and the feeling only increased by watching her and the girl interact as if they knew each other for a very long time.

To be honest Regina ****did**** know Richelle much longer than Emma but she still felt a bit left out, even more, when also Snow and David started to talk and laugh with Henry and his girlfriend as if Emma wasn't even there.

Emma closed her eyes, she tightened her grip on Neal who played with her hair and stared at her. He had grown so much the last year. Emma focused on him instead of the conversation in front of her until Regina cleared her throat.

Emma looked up and was met by five eager faces.

"Sorry," she said slowly, trying to stay calm and still avoiding David and Snow's gaze.

"Doesn't matter, mom. Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale," Henry's welfare made her heart arch. ****She**** should be the one caring for her son, being there for his son and being interested in him and his life here at the castle, including his girlfriend.

She really tried to focus and she tried to listen, but her mind was drifting off again, thinking about what happened after Killian went overboard. But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice which came closer.

"DRAGOOOOON", Grumpy yelled while running towards the royal family. They all looked up, irritated by his shouts. "SNOOOOW, there is a dragon coming towards the castle."

Emma was up in an instant, she didn't think straight, placed Neal down and ran out the hall, towards the tower. Her parents behind her, Grumpy still yelling and shouting. She turned suddenly, facing the dwarf. "Shut the hell up, or I'll make you", she hissed and lifted her right hand slowly.

"Draa...", Grumpy shut his mouth and looked at her even grumpier than usual.

"Emma, what's going on?" Snow's voice was full of concern.

"If I'm right it's Lily", Emma said beaming and climbed up the stairs, her parents still following her.

"Lily? As in Maleficent's daughter Lily?"

"Aye", Emma yelled and hurried upstairs.

"Is that good or bad?", Charming asked irritated, exchanging a quizzical look with his wife. Grumpy said something nobody understood, Snow only shrugged and followed Emma. David who has his sword in his hand hurried after them.

There she was, Emma recognized her immediately, she was at the lake, so enough time to signalize her where she was waiting for her. Emma shot a ball of light up in the air, catching the dragon's attention immediately. The dragon changed its flight route and came directly to her.

Lily got an expert in transforming from dragon to human and the other way round. Since she met her father, she decided to stay in the Enchanted Forest with him. Emma was the one who brought them together. Who found the nobleman, who was able to transform himself into a dragon too. With Malificent's help of course. Regina and Emma found a way to bring Maleficent back to the Enchanted Forest too, however she had no powers anymore. She only was a normal human being, no dragon, no witch, nothing at all. But she preferred this life over her death. (who wouldn't)

The dragon came closer and closer, the next moment it spread its wings, brought its feet in front of it and landed on the bridge between the two highest towers. However, it was no dragon any longer. Lily sat on the brick wall, her hair short, her eyes still glowing, fully dressed in tight shorts and a red linen shirt.

She looked around fully aware. "Emma", she said when she saw her friend, "I was looking for you all over the kingdom." Emma stepped closer, but before she could hug her, Lily stood up and looked at her concerned. "Emma, we found Killian."

The next moment there was utter chaos. Grumpy turned again and rushed down the stairs yelling that the dragon is no danger anymore. Shoving away the guards and knights who came upstairs to fight the dragon. David looked at Lily like she was not real, eventually not trustworthy; his sword still in his hand. Snow stopped dead in her tracks, trying to realize what Lily said just seconds before. Henry stood next to Richelle and Regina, who was holding Neal. They stood at the other side of the bridge, looking at Emma concerned.

Emma did not notice any of these activities. She cowered on the ground, thousand different feelings rushing through her. __Did they find Killian? Where? How? Was he alive?__ She tried to focus, to get up again and ask her what she wanted to know the most, but she couldn't. She sat there, her look focused on a single brick, her breath steady; repeating Lily's words over and over again.

"Emma? We need to go", Lily suddenly said, looking at her annoyed. She never was a person who liked people and she especially disliked Emma's parents. Being in their castle, next to them made her extremely uncomfortable. "Emma!"

Every eye were on Emma. Snow was concerned, she stepped closer and put her arm around her daughter. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Emma looked up, her eyes shone brightly.

"Yeah, more than that", she stood up and looked around. Her eyes met Henry's. He smiled at her and nodded slightly. He was always her biggest supporter, no matter what she did or what she said, along it was the good side she decided, Henry was by her side.

Emma nodded, looked at her parents and to Lily. "I need to go to the Jolly Roger and tell Haddock and the others."

"Ruby is already there. They sat sail before I arrived here. I saw them leave." Emma nodded, making a mental note to talk with Haddock about that. She knew he was loyal but deciding to leave without permission was a disorder she could not tolerate. Even from him. But she also was thankful he did it. So she was able to follow Lily. "Let's go."

Lily narrowed her eyes, a green light flashing in them. The next moment she transformed herself into a huge dragon. She pushed off the bridge, breaking out some bricks. David pattered before he turned to Emma. "Wait, Emma! We will help you. My men will support you, just tell me where to go."

Lily hissed and everyone turned their attention towards her. Emma narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. She decided to put her anger aside and swallowed thickly. "Thanks, dad, but this is my mission and I think I have enough people helping me. I'll...We'll come back as soon as possible. Don't be angry. I love you, both of you."

Lily hissed again and Emma climbed up the wall. "Emma!", Snow cried out when her daughter jumped on Lily's back.  
"I'll send someone as soon as I have new pieces of information", Emma shouted while Lily spread her wings and flew up in the sky.

Snow and Charming exchanged looks. Emma did tell them that she was in control of everything, but they felt left out. Even their friend Ruby was involved somehow. They were not only the king and queen, they also were Emma's parents. The two people who should be by her side, no matter what. They always were. Neither of them understood why she didn't want them to be involved.

They went to Henry, Richelle, Regina, and Neal and went back to the great hall together. Regina offered to take Richelle home which everyone thought was the best idea in this situation. After a quick goodbye, Henry, Neal, Snow, and David entered the big hall again, spotting Ruby immediately, who sat at their table, putting another plate in front of her. "I always get so hungry when I transform", she said with her mouth still full. Snow grinned at her. "Come, sit. I have some news I need to share with you."

Suddenly the door flung open. "Was that a dragon? Grumpy yelled so loud I wasn't sure what he did yell at all." Belle rushed into the room, panting. Her eyes fell on Ruby who was sitting on David's chair, her feet on the table, rubbing her belly.

Snow was the first able to speak. "Belle. Yes, that was a dragon, but it was Lily."

"Lily? Maleficent's daughter? What did she want here?"

"She picked up Emma", Ruby said, stuffing another tomato in her mouth, "we found Killian and..."

"Noooooo!", Belle went white. Everyone now turned to her.

"Belle? What's up?", David asked concerned.

"I...I received another letter. Today. I was going to show it to Emma, but I had no chance and I... I didn't..."

"What letter? From whom? What does it say?", David got more and more nervous. He pointed at a stool next to his and Belle sat down.

"Here. It's a letter from Killian..."

Now everyone looked at her irritated. Nervous, concerned.

"From... from Killian? Are you... are you sure?", Snow White asked, pulling Neal closer in her arms.

Belle nodded when Ruby started to speak. "It must be from him or he had touched it at least. It smells like him."

Belle dropped her gaze. "Maybe Henry and Neal...", she said quietly but Henry shook his head.

"No, I won't leave. I cannot help here at all so at least let me listen."

"Henry, please, take Neal and go. I'll promise to fill you in later", David said calmly.

"No! I want to stay. I have a right to stay. I am no kid anymore. You don't have to protect me."

David could see the hurt in his eyes. He nodded and sighed. "Alright. Stay. But whatever Belle tells us, you have to promise me to stay calm and follow my orders whatever they will be."

Henry nodded and thanked him with a smile. Snow White looked from Henry to David to Belle. "So what does the letter say?"

"Here", she gave the letter to David, but Ruby was quicker and snatched it from her. She sat down again, stuffing a potato in her mouth and leaning back, her feet back on the table. 

__Belle,__

 _ _I hope you will receive this letter. And if you receive it, I hope it will be in time. You have to make sure, that__ _ _Emma stays at the castle save__ _ _. She has to stop looking for me.__ _ _ **They know. They see. They will stop her. When she comes here, they will kill her and I doubt they will fail.**__ _ _I am alive but only because they want to see me suffer. They want me to watch Emma die.__

 _ _She has to stay away.__ _ _Please, Belle,__ _ _make sure she stays away.__ _ _She cannot save me. Not this time. I still have no idea why I am here or who is responsible for it.__

 _ _They killed Smee and two other men who went overboard with me. Just for fun, to hurt me. I don't know what happened to the others. We never stay at a place for long. I don't understand so much.__

 _ _You are the only one I can write to. Emma won't listen to me. But she will to her parents, to Henry, to you. Please, Belle, it is okay if I die, but I cannot allow that Emma dies. She isn't alone anymore. She has her family, she has her friends, she now has her ship and even if she doesn't want a life at sea, she has a home.__

 _ _I know she is strong and stubborn, but she doesn't know who she is dealing with...__ _ _ **I beg you to keep her away, safe and protected**__ _ _. Just this once.__

 _ _Thank you for being my friend, Belle, thank you for your support, your kind words, your knowledge. I will always be deeply indebted to you. Give Emma the other letter and make sure Henry and the Charmings will get the other ones too.__

 _ _I am so sorry I wasn't able to succeed my mission.__

 _ _Killian__

Everyone looked at Ruby shocked. "Is that blood?", Ruby suddenly asked and sniffed at the letter, "and what is this material? An old blanket?".

"Ruby!", Snow yelled at her, looking at Henry. Ruby shrugged and looked at David.

"What will we do now? Shall I follow her? Shall I stop her?"

"Is this even possible? Will she listen?", Snow asked concerned, watching Henry who sat there with a stern look on his face.

"I doubt that. Nothing could stop her in the past. She went to hell for Killian. She clearly will do what she thinks is the right thing", David answered slowly, "where do they go, Ruby?"

"It's a castle in the west. Mulan discovered it a week ago. But it was abandoned. At least we thought so. Still placed someone there. And yesterday, they came back. A huge ship. I've never seen a ship like this. We saw Killian, we saw how they brought him into the castle. First, we thought he was dead, but then we heard him yell at someone. A woman. I've never seen her before. But she smelled oddly familiar." She shrugged again and looked at the others. "So, what's the plan? David?"

David stared thoughtfully at the table. "We have to follow her. I don't think we can stop her, but we have to help her. Fight with her. Support her. No matter if she wants us there or not."

"I know she wants you there. But she also wants you to be safe. You have Neal now, you have a responsibility", Belle said quietly, and looked at Henry, "Henry is old enough to take care of himself. He has you as well. Think about how long she felt guilty taking you to the underworld. She would never do that again."

Snow sight. "David. We have to help her. I'll stay here. You and Ruby go to Regina and follow Emma. Send every single man of our army if necessary. I won't lose my daughter and I am also not willing to lose my son... in-law."

"Are you sure?" David asked looking at his wife quizzically.

"Yes. Go. Or it might be too late."

David got up, kissed his wife and their son and left with Ruby. Belle, Henry, and Snow stayed behind, watching the door close behind the three.

"Keep the letters", Snow suddenly said to Belle, "as long as Killian is alive."

Belle nodded concerned. "Do you think they will be fine?"

Snow looked at her friend and nodded. "I still do have hope."


	19. preperation

"She is coming. Finally. She is not far," she looked at Killian who was bound and hanging in front of a huge dark bed. It was her private chambers, she didn't want to have him somewhere else anymore. She wanted him near and watched all the time. The expressions on Killian's face were dark, broken and sad. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll kill her quickly. I'll crush her heart or I'll stab her or maybe I'll slit her throat. I don't know yet."

"You won't be able to harm her", Killian yelled, yanking on his chains. He was so sick of this game. He still didn't know who this woman was, he was constantly thinking about it but he had no idea at all. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by her deep, dark, mocking voice.

"Oh Captain, don't underestimate me. Only because I cannot harm _you_ , doesn't mean I cannot harm anybody." She walked away, her hair hanging loosely over her back. She was wearing tight black trousers and a long ocean blue shirt which could be easily mistaken as a dress as it ended in fringes around her thighs.

Killian watched her walking up and down. "Will you ever tell me who you are and why I am here?" He was furious. He long ago lost any sense of time but he knew it must be a while since he was under her control. He had seen so much, was tortured so violently but still alive. He needed to know why he was still alive.

"You still didn't find out yourself, son?"

Killian shook his head irritated. _Was this another punch against Emma, the Savior? Was it an old feud against himself? A forgotten woman, a furious widow who was looking for revenge? He didn't know – but he had to know. Once for all – now._ „Bloody hell, woman, stop talking in riddles."

She started to laugh, a deep, dark laughter. "You stole from me."

Killian rolled his eyes, the chain digging into his skin, an uncomfortable pain shooting through his body. He tried to find a more comfortable position but it was effortless. "I stole from many people."

"That's true. And that's bad form, son. Anyhow, you stole my most precious treasure. And I will steal yours. How can you even _think_ someone like you is good enough for a princess like yours? You are a notorious drunkard, you are a murderer, you are a renegade, a pirate. Anyone who tells something else is a liar. You will never be a righteous man. You will never be a hero. Not even your brother had it in him. I always hoped that he could be the glorious man the oracle once told me about. But you let him die. Way too young."

 _What?_ Killian's eyes went wide. Now he was even more confused than before. He shook his head trying to bring some sense into this whole mess of information. "So this is about Liam?"

"Not in particular. It's just about you, Killian. It was always about you. You and your crumbum of a father..."

 _My father? Bloody hell, -_ Killian closed his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line. This was not possible. All these years ago he had told Liam and him about her, that she had to go to a better place, that it was something unstoppable. He had thought she was dead and his father was not able to speak these words out loud but now he had to find out she was alive? After all these years?

"Do you really think you are my mother? This isn't even possible. How does it come you are still alive? How old are you exactly, three hundred?" He was far too irritated to realize his mocking tone but he didn't care about.

"Asks the man who lived most of his life in Neverland. No, my son, I did not live so long because of any trickery. I am the sea, Killian, always been the sea. Maybe that's why you and your brother were drawn to the open water. I-"

Killian's head ached. This was too much information he got in too less time. "What do you mean by..."

"Captain!", suddenly the servant rushed into the hall, he reminded Killian of Leroy, only that this man was tall and thin and creepy.

"Enough!", Killian's mother yelled, "You, shut your mouth and make him shut his mouth as well." She nodded towards Killian and her servant hit him hard, with a huge smile on his face, gagging him afterward.

Killian watched them outworn. His whole body was sore, his throat was dry and his thoughts drifting from hearing that this woman (who may or may not be his mother) to his Swan who was on her way. So Belle didn't receive the letters. So he was going to lose her before he was reunited with her again in the end.  
He wasn't looking forward to it. He wasn't selfish enough to be happy that he and Emma would be reunited shortly after him watching her die. No, he thought about all the people she left behind. Her son, her parents, her brother and her friends. No, Killian Jones wasn't the man any longer who only thought about himself. He had to do something, he had to fight for her life, maybe he was able to trade something. He could offer himself to this woman – he was still unwilling to accept that this was his mother – as a servant so she would spare Emma's life. Although he doubted that this was a deal she would accept.

Killian didn't notice the conversation was going on between his mother and her servant. He was lost in his thoughts. When he lifted his head a bit, the chains rustled and attracted attention. The next thing he noticed was another punch to his face which knocked him out completely.

* * *

"Emma, are ye doing?" Merida looked at Emma bewildered who climbed down the neck of the dragon. She smothered her clothes before she approached the redhead and hugged her briefly.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Emma could see that Merida wasn't buying it. She looked at her quickly before focused on someone behind Emma. Emma was going to turn around when Merida placed her hand on her upper arm.

"Come wi me, a have show ye ," Merida led her into a huge tent a few feet away. There was a huge mirror placed in front of a table which was surrounded by people Emma didn't know, except one – Mulan.

A smile crossed Emma's lips when she saw her friend. She hugged her briefly and turned to the others, nodding and lifting her hand when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned again irritated when she saw Regina. Or better said her reflection. She stepped closer, staring into the mirror.

"Regina."

"Well Emma, nice you are finally here. Your father and the whole army is on their way too. Ruby left a while ago so she will be with you soon. How dare keeping us all out? We could have helped."

Emma knitted her brows and narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she turned around, ignoring the huff of annoyance she heard from the mirror.

"Emma," Regina started but was completely ignored by the woman in question.

"So, show me where Killian is and what you've found out about this place," Emma said and placed her hands flat on the surface of the table. She didn't feel well, but the adrenaline in her body kept her up. She was so close in being reunited with Killian, she wasn't giving out now.

"The castle is hours away. We three men ower . News the actual state will arrive fifteen minutes," a man in a kilt showed and told Emma who had some troubles understanding his accent. It seemed her look gave her away because in the next moment Merida bellowed at the man.

"Boffle that cack," He flinched and bowed, looking into Merida's eyes.

"Apologies mah queen," he turned towards Emma, locking eyes with her, "He is still alive, soon we will know more the castle, please, be patient."

Emma nodded and looked at the others. There were four other men standing around the table, all dressed in kilts, all obviously from DunBroch. They started to talk again although it was more a conversation between them – and Regina – than a conversation with her. She didn't understand much, her head was spinning. She didn't understand why everyone was waiting and what everyone was waiting for. Emma decided to get outside again. She needed to clear her mind, needed to be alone for a moment.

Besides, Emma wanted to get a look herself. She excused herself and stepped into the clear, cold evening air. There were many lanterns lite up, bathing the surroundings in orange light. Slowly she followed a small trail not to attract attention. When she was sure no one was around and watching her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Seconds later she reappeared next to a shocked looking man with a drawn knife. They stared into each other's eyes before the man dropped his weapon.

"Savior, are ye here? Shouldnae ye be wi our queen?" Confusion was written all over his face. Emma was glad she had seen this one before, it was Lord MacGuffin, one of the leaders of the clans who once wanted to bring down Merida but now was with her on most of her journeys.

"Aye, I just wanted to see this castle with my own eyes," Emma said, her eyes fixated on the small castle down by the water in front of her. There were only three rooms lit up along the main entrance. Several dark silhouettes were standing in front of the castle.

" are seventeen men inside. It seems like he isnae kept the dungeon furthermore a room ower ," MacGuffin showed Emma one of the dark chambers to the right. "The she-wolf telt us where find him. We are for her, the queen instructions."

Emma nodded again, she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled sharply. There was a bad feeling creeping up her spine. Suddenly she saw the woman she once saw in the mirror back in her parents' castle in front of her. She opened her eyes again, the woman was gone but the dark laughter was still echoing through the air.

"Are ye ? Ye a bit pale." McGuffin looked at Emma concerned but she only nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't tell anyone I was here, alright? We'll be back soon, thank you, Lord McGuffin." Before he was able to respond, Emma again vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"So where, have you been?" her skeptically the moment the smoke was gone. Emma looked at her shocked but Ruby didn't let her say anything. "Rumours were spoken you are dark again, didn't think that was true, but now I am not so sure anymore."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Look, I am not dark, I am just using magic to find Killian, okay? You are not my mother, I can take care of myself," Emma stepped forward but suddenly a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and searched for balance, grabbing a nearby tree. When she saw Ruby's look she shook her head again. "I am fine, I said." With her high Emma walked away. She wasn't fine at all, this all was too much for her but now was not the time for showing any weakness. She joined the others, followed by Ruby who looked at Mulan alarmed.

* * *

"So your little wench uses dark magic? Maybe I was wrong about her and she can be useful for me," Killian looked at his mother with wide eyes. What did she mean by Emma was using dark magic and how could she know that. As if she was able to read his mind, she stepped into his vision again. "Oh, Killian, I have my eyes and ears everywhere. The Jolly Roger is only a few hours away, the whole army of the Enchanted Forest will be here in about half a day. Prince Charming is the one leading them here. This nasty wolf already joined with the redhead and these other women. They think I have no idea that there are three men watching the castle permanently, but they are mistaken. And your little princess, dear Killian, was here already. So close but still so far away. I cannot wait to kill her myself. Finally." An evil laughter rippled through her body. Killian was trembling, he was afraid and also a bit angry. Why did nobody stop her? She shouldn't have come here. Now he will lose her so soon after finally calling her his wife. He closed his eyes thinking about the day of their wedding.

 _He had never been that nervous before his entire life, but now his body was buzzing with anxiety. He rocked forth and back, his eyes glued to the end of the small aisle.  
The moment Mr. Smitten and two other crewmen started the music, he calmed immediately although he knew what was coming next. next to him smiled broadly, Commander Haddock on his other side, holding a book in his hands stared at Emma with a fatherly glow in his eyes. When his and Killian's eyes met briefly, Killian relaxed completely._

 _His eyes wandered to Emma who was standing at the waterfront, looking at him with a happy smile and tears in her eyes._

 _They were standing on a beach, a beautiful white, sandy beach they found the day before. The whole day his men had put up logs on the white beach, they had decorated the aisle with lanterns and flowers they've found in the nearby jungle. Where Killian, and Smee were standing they had built a construction of wood and also decorated it with flowers and lanterns which now swayed in the breeze._

 _Killian took a deep breath, his eyes taking in Emma's beautiful appearance. Her hair was down, a and also decorated with the same flowers they were surrounded by. She wore a light gown he had never seen before (he asked himself where she got it but knew better than to question her). It was a light pink nearly purple one, it was floor length but from the knees down to the floor you were able to see her long lean legs. She was barefoot, visibly enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes._

 _Around her slim waist, she was wearing one of the thin ropes which held up the flag on the mast of the Jolly Roger. He had to smile about that, remembering the moment she saw these ropes the first time when he took her up to the crows nest, not only to enjoy the beautiful view but also to spend some time alone with her._

 _Her shoulders were bare, a thin rope (another one of his?) holding up the fabric which was ruffled around her breasts and her toned stomach._

 _She was beautiful, the looks of his crewmen told him exactly that, but he wasn't jealous. In a few minutes, she will be his forever. Mr. Baskin kissed Emma's cheek and guided her into Killian's arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead, beaming at her._

" _You look beautiful, sweetheart." Emma blushed and looked down before she pressed her mouth into a thin line and looked at him directly. He saw that she was fighting against tears, happy tears he was sure about._

 _The sun was slowly settling, bathing everything into a wonderful shade of orange._

 _Killian caressed her knuckles, holding to her hand firmly when Commander Haddock started to speak._

 _While he was talking about their love and their relationship, Killian's thoughts drifted off on his own accord. He was still smiling at Emma, a film playing in his head, showing him all the moments they shared together the last years, each one since their first adventure on the beanstalk._

 _It seemed that Emma was also lost in her thoughts, tears finally streaming down her face, making Killian the happiest man on Earth._

"A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable, and the courage to take risks," _Emma chuckled, wiping her tear off. Killian smiled at her, his hook resting on her waist while his hand still held hers._

"Today promises become permanent and friends become family. However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn't just a word; it's an action. Love isn't something you say, it's something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know realms or time." _Commander Haddock smiled at them before he nodded towards Mr. Smee and Mr. Baskin who gave the bride and groom the rings._

 _Killian took a deep breath, he smiled at her and lifted her right hand with his hook, holding it in place, his other hand still holding on to her when he started to speak. "_ Emma, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me: getting my revenge. And you did something that no one else ever could, you showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose. They say that a captain's heart belongs to his ship, but with this ring, it now belongs to you."

 _Emma laughed happily, a small sob escaping her mouth when Killian slipped the ring on her finger. Now it was her time and she also took a deep breath, staring into his blue eyes, seeing the reflection of the lanterns and love shining through. "_ Killian, I spent so much of my life on my own, and then, Henry found me, and brought me to Storybrooke, and helped me find the rest of my family. But just because you learn that you come from true love, doesn't mean you believe that you will never find it. But thanks to you, now I have."

 _She slipped the ring on his finger and beamed at him, both getting lost into each other's eyes. They nearly missed the moment Commander Haddock told them to kiss each other, but the crew didn't allow them to wait a minute longer. They started to cheer and clap and Emma and Killian finally were brought back to reality.  
Emma turned her head laughing before her eyes found again. "I love you," she said before she closed the gap between them. Her soft lips meeting his. Killian pulled her closer, his hook rested on her smaller back, his hand was cupping her face. They got lost in their kiss, sealing their vows._

 _When they broke apart, the crew was already sitting around the bonfire, eating and drinking, singing loud to the music Smitten and his two mates played._

 _They only laughed, resting their foreheads against each other before they joined them, accepting happy looks and congratulations._

 _They ate and drank and celebrated the rest of the night until Killian and Emma finally rode a boat back to the Jolly Roger, the rest of the crew staying on the island to give them some privacy._


	20. last battle 1

Emma was staring into space when Ruby finally approached them. "I have exciting news, Elsa is coming. She is on her way by ship and the moment she arrives, David will also be here hopefully and we can finally attack whoever this bitch is who keeps Killian prisoner."

The few people around Emma cheered at Ruby and started to talk about strategies. Emma felt completely left out. This was her mission. She never asked for all these people risking their lives, she only had asked them to keep looking for Killian. Now he was found and she didn't need her friends anymore. It was her battle. She needed to do this alone.

Stealthy she got up and left the tent. The night air was now chilly but the smell of the trees surrounding them calmed her in a familiar way. Snow White had always been a person of the woods, something she seemed to have inherited by her. Emma hugged herself, wandering around. It was impressive what her friends had done in such a short time but she knew this wasn't a battle they all could win. It was one thing to spy on someone, find someone for her but a whole other to risk their lives.

Emma sat down on a tree trunk, she was staring into the woods thinking about how she could get rid of her friends when suddenly Lily came up to her. "I can practically hear you think. You cannot fight this battle on your own, you know that? You once told me to not do everything alone, that I have friends now, allies who can help and make things easier, so why don't you take your own advice?"

Emma only stared into Lily's eyes. One of her eldest friends, no matter if they didn't talk to each other in years, was standing by her side finding the man she loved the most in her life. It was then Emma started crying heavily. Within seconds Lily was sitting next to her, holding Emma and letting her cry into her chest.

"You know, I thought I lost him, I was so afraid these last months and now I am so close to be reunited with him again, to have him back. God, I miss him so much, it nearly kills me. When he went over board it was like a part of myself was ripped out of myself and drowned in the sea." Emma sniffed and Lilly stroked her back. Emma closed her eyes, thinking about the day Killian went over board, the day something inside her broke.

 _"Killian, what's that all about?" Emma was afraid, she could see the fear in Killian's eyes, she could feel the tension on deck._

 _"Go back to the cabin, you cannot help here on deck. This storm is-"_

 _"CAPTAIN!" Haddock's voice was loud and harsh. Killian instantly turned around and left Emma who was still standing next to the hatch to their quarters. About half an hour ago a loud thunder started a storm which was different to any Emma had ever experienced on sea before and even Killian seemed to be surprised by its intensity and the quick appearance._

 _She watched Killian walking to Haddock, the strong wind and the rain slowing him down immensely. Emma looked around. All men were soaked through, they fought for control, Killian barking orders, yelling and shouting over the thunder._

 _She couldn't leave, she needed to help, she only didn't know how._

 _Since the night of the mutiny, Emma felt different. To be exact it was the moment she woke from her dream about Lieutenant Forbes, who now was in the brig with the other mutineers. Emma wasn't happy having these men still on board, but the law of her father restricted them from self justice. How much she longed for a decent punishment for each one of them._

 _She had told Killian, who was shocked at first but after a while seemed to understand. But the truth was, he didn't understand anything at all. Three times Emma stood in front of the door to the brig, her hand already on the knob, ready to at least end one of their lives._

 _Every time she was stopped by someone else - Smitten, Haddock, Huffington. All three of them thinking highly of her and so she never gave in, always telling them a lie about not really wanting to go inside, instead listening to their spoken words or anything else. None of them believed her, but neither of them reported her action._

 _The men were so loyal to their Captain and also his newly wedded wife. Emma shook her head, she needed to focus, needed to stay in the here and now although getting lost in the memory of her wedding with Killian was so much more alluring._

 _"EMMA!" suddenly she looked up and met Mr. Smitten's gaze, "Emma, you need to go to the Captain Quarters, it's too dan-" He couldn't finish his sentence as a huge wave broke at the ship and he lost balance, sliding over the deck._

 _"Nooooo!" Emma yelled the same time as John Baskin, the Purser and also the partner of Matthew Smitten, the man who was now lying on the other side of the ship, unconscious, dangerously close to fall into the thunderous sea._

 _Before Emma knew what happened her hands started to glow, she put all her powers in it to safe Mr. Smitten, to balance the ship again, so that Baskin was able to get to him. Emma closed her eyes, her actions were exhausting, she started to tremble, falling to her knees, but she didn't stop._

 _She felt week and powerless, always thinking about the dream with Lt. Forbes. Something changed that night. On one hand she longed for more power and revenge but on the other hand, she felt weak, powerless - or at least not as strong as usual, just different._

 _She shook her head slightly, looking around. She held the ship relatively stable, the waves crashing against it but the Jolly Roger was nearly balanced out. She got up again, taking a deep breath._

 _She didn't see Killian coming over to her, concerned and also alarmed. She was like in trance, her whole body shook, she had to muster all her energies to not faint._

 _"Emma, Emma darling, stop. You need to let go, you won't be able to stabilize the ship through the whole storm and the longer you keep the Jolly Roger from going with the waves the harder the first contact will be." Emma didn't hear him, she concentrated on her breathing. She inhaled deeply when she felt Killian's hand on her face. She looked up, a small smile appeared on her face before everything spiralled out of control._

 _Emma slowly gave the ship back to the sea after Killian repeated his plea. She lowered her arms, still looking at Killian. The moment the ship wasn't under her spell anymore, Emma hit a wave of nausea and dizziness. She closed her eyes to fight the feeling, not aware that she already was in Killian's arms who held her up the moment her knees gave out. "Emma, Emma love, look at me," Killian's voice was full of concern. Emma fought hard but the next moment she opened her eyes, staring into his blue ones. She smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss him immediately. Killian stared at her shocked and with knitted brows. "Emma, you need to go to our cabin. Now."_

 _Emma nodded and let go of him. "I love you, Killian. Stay safe, aye?" She turned around, peeking over her shoulder twice before she finally reached the staircase. She felt tired and exhausted, she knew that she wasn't really helping but she didn't want to leave the deck. She felt like betraying the crew by not staying with them._

 _She turned once more. "Kil-," suddenly a huge wave crashed against the Jolly Roger, making her nearly tip over. Emma clutched onto the rope next to her, her hands were glowing like she was glued to the rope. All around her people started to topple over, sliding over the wet surface, almost falling over board._

 _"KILLIAN!" Emma's cry echoed through the air, making everyone look at her - time was standing still. The last thing she saw from Killian was his hook, trying to find grip on the railing but failing in the end._

 _The very moment Emma heard the splash of his body hitting the water, the storm stopped. It was as if the sea only wanted to swallow Killian - its only mission to catch the famous Captain Hook, to rip him off his ship. Emma let go off the rope, running towards the spot Killian went over board. She bent over the railing, calling out and searching the surface. She needed to search for him, she needed to find him. When she turned around to shout at the crew to go after him, she looked into shocked and sad faces. She closed her eyes, a tear escaping her eye, hitting the floor the same time her knees did._

"But now you know that he is alive, that he is nearby and you will be with him again soon, everything will be fine, Emma." Emma shook her head, coming back to the here and now, looking at Lily like she had said something completely wrong.

"But I cannot risk anyone else's life. I am not proud of me, but I killed so many people on my way back home, I tried everything to find him. I am thankful that each one of you helped me, but this IS my battle and I have to fight it on my own. I cannot risk losing anyone else. I am more powerful than ever before, I can control my powers and I am not willing to let anyone die because of me." Emma suddenly got up and wiped her tears away, she looked at Lily who stared at her bewildered. "Tell the others thank you, but now I will take over. I won't wait any longer." With these words Emma disappeared and Lily ran as quickly as possible into the tent where everyone important was in a heated discussion.

"Hey! Emma is gone. She just vanished in a cloud of smoke a few seconds before. She said I have to tell you "thank you" and also that "she will take over from now" and that "she cannot wait any longer"."

Everyone froze, Merida was the first able to talk again. "Tae yer horses", she looked at the others calmly, adding in a low voice, "maybe we can stop her before she is doin somethin stupid."

"Who is doing something stupid?"

"David!" Ruby nodded towards him, surprised to see him here already. She looked at Lily and back to David who knitted his brows.

"Would anyone please be so kind and tell me what's going on?" David spoke like a king, looking at his daughter's friends with a stern expression.

"Emma is gone. She said she wants to fight this battle on her own. That she cannot risk anyone to get hurt," Lily explained briefly, not looking at David at all. She still didn't like him, still had her troubles being around him.

"And you let her go anyway?" David snapped at her but was stopped by Ruby who put her hand on his upper arm.

"David, let go. It's not Lily's fault Emma is as stubborn as you and Snow combined. We have to decide what to do. Maybe it's already too late but arguing here won't help Emma for sure." David sighed, looking at Lily apologetic before he turned towards Merida.

"Queen Merida, it's always a pleasure meeting you," he greeted her and stepped closer, "so tell me, what is the original plan?" He listened to Merida's explanations about their spies nearby the castle, about the plan to distract the people around the castle to spread out and find Killian. To bring him back here, out into the woods where it was easier to fight.

* * *

Emma was standing on a cliff, watching the castle intensely. She wasn't sure if she was able to do it on her own, she only knew she couldn't wait any longer.

 _"I can't - I- I can't breathe! KILLIAN! No, no, no, no! Please!"_

 _"Emma! Emma, everything is alright, please calm down. Sh-sh, it's okay."_

 _Commander Haddock kneeled next to her, he wanted to hold her, rock her, comfort her but he was too afraid - he didn't want to put her into more distress, he didn't want to frighten or startle her._

 _"I cannot breathe - help me," Emma panted heavily, her sobs and her cries became heavier, uneven and now she was in a panic, snapping for much-needed air._

 _"Emma, Emma, listen to me, focus on my voice," Emmett was alarmed, Emma was too far gone to calm down on her own. He made a decision, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her against his chest. He laid a hand on her stomach pulling her closer. "Breathe with me - calm down, I am here for you. Calm down, Emma."_

 _Emma nodded hastily - she was still panting, her lungs burning from the lack of air. She pressed herself against Emmett, laid her head back on his shoulder. She tried to feel his breathing and finally found a rhythm with him. In and out - in and out._

 _She placed a hand on his, she was shaking, her heart hammering against her chest. "That's a good girl," Emmett suddenly said and kissed her temple. Little did he know that the next wave of sobs started because of that._

 _Killian used to say exactly that, kissed her like that, whenever she did something he appreciated - he praised her like that._

 _Emma fought hard - she didn't want the darkness to win, she didn't want to fall into this deep black hole, afraid of never waking again, of never coming back._

 _"EMMA!" Emmett's voice was loud and clear - she hadn't noticed that her eyes were closed but now she opened them quickly. She gulped down a big amount of air, tried again to focus on Emmett's breathing._

 _"I can't do this - I can't do this alone."_

 _"Yes you can, Captain! You are not alone! I am here. You have to try. For- for Killian. When we find him, and I know we will find him, when we find him he will see that you were reliable - that you were able to handle the ship without his help. Stay calm, Emma - I am here. I am always here. You can trust me, I will support you - I will be there for you."_

 _Emma nodded hastily, she could hear his words, she could understand his words, the meaning of his words but her body decided not to trust him directly._

 _She still had to calm down, she was still gulping down air, was still breathing heavily._

 _Her chest hurt, her head hurt and her heart hurt - she wanted to sleep and give up but the same time she wanted to fight and be strong. She lost Killian. As much as she tried to believe that he was still alive, she knew that there was only a very small chance._

 _The storm was so heavy, the waves so high - it was nearly impossible he didn't drown the moment he fell in. She still didn't understand, tried to recall what happened over and over and over again._

 _This storm was so unnatural - it hit them without warning, according to Killian that was something very uncommon._

 _Normally you could feel a breeze before the storm formed, you could smell the ocean, feel the change of the waves under the ship._

 _There were many signs for a storm but this storm appeared out of nowhere._

 _Suddenly Emma felt something cold pressed against her temple. She opened her eyes looking at the man in front of her. His eyes full of concern and relieve._

 _"Welcome back, Emma. I was a bit afraid I've lost you too."_

 _Emma didn't understand, she tried to sit up but Emmett pushed her down again. She obliged without protest. Her body felt sore, she felt exhausted._

 _"Easy, girl." He put a loose strand behind her ear, still smiling at her. "How do you feel?"_

 _"Exhausted, tired - irritated. What happened?"_

 _"What you mean, what happened? Don't you remember anything, Emma?" Emmett's voice was full of irritation and concern._

 _"A storm hit us - out of the blue. I... There was yelling and screaming... and Killian! He... he ordered me to go to the cabin. He told me it wasn't safe up there..." her eyes widened, her breathing became uneven again. "He... he was standing at the helm when suddenly someone fell in... he rushed to the railing and the next moment he fell in..."_

 _The memory hit her hard. She tried to shake the feeling off, tried to not see the pictures every time she closed her eyes._

 _"I can remember more yelling and Smee and you rushing towards the railing. I remember... I remember anxiety - I - I... Smee also fell in, I couldn't move but I don't know why... maybe the shock or... or..."_

 _"Emma, Emma calm down again... you couldn't have done anything at all. Killian and the others had no chance - they were lost the minute they hit the water. They..."_

 _Emma's eyes widened in shock - she couldn't believe Emmett's words. She sat up hastily._

 _"Noooooo! I don't believe that. You said we will find him. You said he isn't lost. I know we will find him - stop saying we won't!"_

 _"Emma, I've never said such things. Please calm down." The second mate sat down in front of her, pulling her into a hug. "You need to rest. You are exhausted - I'll stay with you if you want to but you have to rest now."_

 _"NO!" Emma got up from the cod. Her eyes darkened. She felt sore, she felt numb but she couldn't rest now. "I will not rest anymore. As long as Killian is absent I will take the command. This is my ship now and I am your Captain and I order you to back off and go up on deck and wait for further instructions. I'll be up in a few minutes."_

 _"But Emma..."_

 _"Mr. Haddock. I don't allow disobedience on my ship. Now leave me alone and wait for me on deck."_

 _"Aye, ma'am." Emmett looked at her concerned. Emma turned around closing her eyes, waiting for him to leave and close the door. The moment the door fell shut she let out a strangled breath._

 _She turned around finding the cabin empty. All she wanted to do is crawl back into bed and hide from the world but she had to be strong - for Killian - for the Jolly Roger - for herself._

 _Suddenly she felt sick, she emptied her stomach into a bucket standing next to the wash basin. When she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror she frowned._

 _She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair hung down loosely and lifeless. Her skin was pale and her eyes dull._

 _She hated what she saw and made an unnerved gesticulation. The next moment her hair was bound up. Some stands were braided but all ended in a tight ponytail. She now wore a tight Captain's outfit. Leather trousers, a white long linen button down shirt with a black vest and a long leather coat._

 _She took a deep breath, burying all her emotions deep down inside her. She stood up straight and left the cabin to head upstairs._

The waves crashed against the rocks, water sprinkling on her, wetting her feet, but Emma ignored the feeling of being soaked. Her thoughts were with Killian. When she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped into the sea.

"Emma, you cannot do this on your own. We don't allow you to do this on your own." She looked behind the man who spoke and saw all her crew members standing there, each one of them with drawn weapons, ready to fight with their Captain for their former Captain. Emma didn't smile, she didn't react at all, she only stared at her crew before she looked into Mr. Haddock's face again.

"I have to, I cannot risk anyone else's life. I don't know why Killian is kept prisoner, I don't know if this is against me or him. I don't know who is responsible for it or what their plan is, I only know that it's enough. I have to do it on my own," Emma explained, looking into Haddock's eyes, hoping he will understand.

"No, you don't," this time it was a woman who spoke. Emma spun around staring into her friend's eyes who were full of concern but also love and calmness.

"Elsa," Emma whispered, her body started to tremble. Everything got too much again. It was always the same when she was around her.

Emma was surprised, irritated, overwhelmed. In front of her, Elsa was standing next to Anna and Kristoff, but there was another man. A man who looked at Elsa as if she was the most precious creature on Earth. He looked at her like Killian always looked at herself, like her father looked at Snow White.

Emma stepped closer, smiling, although she barely was able to smile. Her heart ached, she needed all her strength not to burst into tears. She didn't even want to visit Elsa after the incident. But Emmett had insisted to do it and now they were here, in Arendelle. Welcomed by a talking snowman which didn't irritate Emma at all, the crewmen who came with her on the other hand were completely shocked. Emmett now was standing behind her, leaving her enough space, but also showing her that he was there. That she could rely on him.

"Emma! It's so great to see you again. How are you? Where is your handsome pirate? I'm sorry, I've been talking too much, ain't I, Elsa?!" Anna started to speak, turning to her sister, waiting for her response, when she saw the hard expression on her face. "Elsa?" she asked carefully, following her gaze.

Emma was still staring at her friend, who was looking straight back at her. "I want to talk to Emma alone," Elsa suddenly said with her powerful voice. Anna wanted to say something, but Kristoff held her back. She nodded and started walking out of the hall, showing the man next to Elsa to come with them.

"Emmett, would you leave us alone, please?" Emma asked quietly, not breaking eye contact with Elsa.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "I will wait outside, Captain."

"Thank you", she whispered, feeling tears prickling behind her eyes.

When the doors closed, Elsa rushed to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "Emma, what happened? Where is Killian?"

Emma tried to stay strong, she tried to be the woman everyone wanted to see in her, she should be that woman at the moment, but she felt like a small kid, seeing her friend again who she was able to share everything with, someone she had this special connection with, like with a sister.

"Killian is gone. I lost him. He went over board," Emma said weakly. Elsa held her tight, saying nothing. Suddenly the dam burst. Emma stood still, her tears staining Elsa's gown. "I'm sorry", Emma whispered in between sobs but Elsa shushed her immediately. She let her cry, let her be the weak woman she was, let her be herself just for once. She rubbed her back, held her close, stroked her hair.

Emma didn't see that Elsa also started crying. Seeing her like this although she knew how strong Emma was broke her heart. "Emma, I don't know what happened, but I promise you, I'll be there for you."

* * *

"Captain, everything is prepared. When the wench puts a foot in this castle she is already dead," the servant looked at Killian's mother who was hovering over some scrolls. She didn't look happy, more the opposite, she looked angry and full of rage.

"Come here!" she yelled, yanking the thin man to her, pointing at a specific paragraph of one scroll. "Tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it means. Explain."

The servant studied the scroll before he ducked and stepped aside. "I am afraid it means exactly what you think. Even when you kill your last heir, you might not be freed. You need someone who takes your place, otherwise..."

Killian's mother slapped him hard so he fell to the ground groaning. "I am sorry, Captain, I truly am." She slapped him again before she pushed everything off her table and screamed in frustration. All the time Killian watched her irritated but on a level satisfied with what he saw. It seemed that something wasn't working out the ways she wished it would. He wanted to say something when suddenly he heard a tumult right outside the window.

He watched his mother walking towards the window, peeking outside. An evil grin appeared on her face. "Wonderful – it has begun. The Saviour is already here."


	21. last battle 2

_I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long for this final chapter and I doubt many will still be interested but the few who will read it will hopefully enjoy it._

 _Thank you so much for sticking with me! This was my very first story I ever published and kind of my baby - it was also my first MC because why not start with the hardest thing to do *lol*_

 _well, I developed my writing skills and made so many friends through this story that it really hurts to end it but there are many many more ideas in my head and as I always say: no book is closed forever as long as not everyone dies ;)_

 _so lean back and enjoy the last chapter of "the dark mission"_

* * *

What was she waiting for? He could see that his mother wasn't happy. She cursed, she stared outside, watching Emma.

"What is she waiting for? Why doesn't she attack? Doesn't she want her pirate back?" Killian's mother turned, staring at her son angrily. "It seems, Captain, she doesn't love you that much."

Killian didn't respond, he just wished Emma wouldn't have come here, it was a lost battle already. His mother was too strong. He knew what she was capable of, he had seen her power, her rage.

"Look at her, she is just standing there with her crew and the Queen of Arendelle. Disgusting this loyalty, this friendship, this- no!" Killian listened to his mother, eager to see what she was looking at. He was still chained to the bedposts, he wasn't able to move, he wasn't able to look out of the window and he doubted his mother would have let him.

Elsa was here, his crew was here, strong allies but not enough against his mother.

"Is that a dragon? Oh how I hate these creatures," his mother kept on making Killian look up again.

Dragon? So Lily must be here and Ruby, Merida the others would follow soon. A smile appeared on his face. That was it. Emma was waiting for back-up, for her friends, her allies. As stubborn as she was, she wasn't suicidal and it seemed someone convinced her to wait. Good girl. His brave Swan, his beautiful, strong wife he loved more than anything else in any realm. She was his everything and she was so close. He will be damned not to protect her, not to fight for her – for them.

"Why don't you attack, Captain?" the servant asked suddenly, earning him a hard hit which made him crash into the wall.

"Shut up, you know exactly, I have no chance outside this building. I need the Saviour, alone. When she falls everyone else will give up. I am not interested in anyone out there except her, I-," suddenly her face lit up but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she barked at the servant to watch Killian and left the room.

"You know she will kill her slowly, torture her, delight in her screams, her pain, her whimpers and finally her death. Your wench made the wrong decision in falling in love with such a filthy scumbag. It's a shame that you are the Captain's son. You did nothing right in your life, how can anyone love you?" The servant turned around and went to the window, a big smile forming on his face when he saw what was going on there.

* * *

"Emma, you need to decide, now," Commander Haddock laid his hand on her shoulder. She knew he was right, they waited way too long here, every moment they could be attacked. But Emma wasn't able to move. The thought of finding Killian, of wrapping her arms around him, of being with him again lamed her, she was too emotional, she couldn't do this – she couldn't do it alone and so she was thankful her crew and Elsa were here.

Emma closed her eyes, a buzz going through her body, warming her from the inside, giving her suddenly courage and strength she didn't have a moment before. "Lily is here, so the other's won't be far," Emmett whispered into her ear, he stood close, too close to Emma's liking. Her body started to tremble, she knew she needed to move or she would break down. It was time, she needed to go, she needed to do something – anything.

The moment she opened her eyes again, the moment she stepped forward and Emmett's hand left her shoulder she heard it – heard him. Her head snapped up, looking over the castle, searching for any sign, any hint. Merida's men already told her but she needed to be sure. "Emma!," there it was again, her name, she needed to find him, he was calling for her, he knew she was here, she needed to go – now.

"What is she doing?" The crew was suddenly alarmed, everyone was watching Emma who was starting to walk towards the castle slowly. "Captain, stop." "Captain, we have to wait!"

"Emma!"

Emma didn't hear any of them, she was focused on Killian's voice, she was drawn to it. "I'm coming," Emma whispered, her eyes still roaming over the castle when her vision was suddenly blocked by a solid body she crashed into a second later.

"Stop, Emma. You are not doing this alone, going there on your own will be your death." The strong voice made Emma snap out of her daze – she looked up and met the eyes which calmed her nearly as much as Killian's.

"Dad!" She fled into his arms and buried her face into the crook of his neck. David held her close, cradled her head and kissed her head.

"I am here, baby, I am here, Emma. You don't have to do this alone. We are all here. All your friends, everyone you can trust is here and willing to help. Don't push us away, don't think you have to do this on your own. Let us help."

"He is calling, he is calling for me, can you hear him calling?" Emma asked her voice anything else than strong.

David looked over Emma's shoulder meeting Elsa's look who knitted her brows in confusion. Slowly his look wandered and met Emmett's concerned face and also the faces of her crew members which all looked helpless but also sure to follow their captain wherever she will lead them. A wave of pride swept over him – his beautiful, strong daughter. A true leader like he and her mother – the Saviour who was deeply and madly in love with Captain Hook. He smiled to himself, thinking about the stubbornness of Emma which reminded him so much of Snow. Maybe choosing a pirate was her way of post-teenage rebellion. Another smile crossed his face, irritation blooming inside him why he was thinking about something like that right now. "I love you, Emma. We do this together, okay? We will find him. I promise you, we will find Killian alive."

Emma nodded and hugged him tighter for a moment before she let go and turned around. The moment she turned, something inside her snapped. Without noticing her outfit changed into dark boots with tight trousers, a linen shirt with long leather gloves and a dark red vest. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She looked at everyone who was standing there and raised her sword. "Let's do this together. Let us find Killian."

Everyone nodded and waited for Emma to explain her plan. She stepped onto a stone to have a better look at her people. With a last smile to her father, she raised her voice.

 _Crash._

Next to Emma a stone crashed into the ground. Emma swirled around, staring at the castle, shocked to see that another huge stone was flying directly towards them. She raised her hand and the stone crumbled to dust. She narrowed her eyes, turning around quickly.

"It seems they cannot wait any longer. Let's find Killian. Dad, Merida, Mulan, Ruby, Elsa, Emmett, we try to find him and bring him here – all the others, try to-"

"Watch out!" It was one of her crewman screaming and it was Elsa who built up an ice shield as quickly as possible. Emma took a deep breath. "Well, they want to play dirty? So can we. Elsa, stay out here, protect the others. Dad, Emmett, Merida, Mulan, Ruby, let's go," Emma turned her wrist and the iced stone vanished.

"Emma! No dark magic, please, you promised-" Emmett started but Emma only shook her head and started walking towards the castle. She didn't see the concerned look between David, Emmett Ruby.

Followed by her friends, Emma walked towards the castle. Lily was already attacking from above, Merida's men shot arrows towards the castle.

Emma was powered by her fear of losing Killian, by never seeing him again, by her rage against whoever was keeping him captive.

"We have to separate the moment we are inside. Emmett you, me and David will go upstairs while Merida, Ruby Mulan will go into the dungeon. We have to find him."

Everyone nodded following Emma's lead.

* * *

"She didn't buy it, she is stronger than I thought," Killian's mother came back into her chamber angrily. She hit the Servant and went to Killian, standing right in front of him and looking him dead into the eye. "I think I will let you get tortured. She shall hear your screams, your pain."

Killian didn't even blink, he only stared back, willing to take whatever she had planned for him. He was so angry at his mother, he was angry because he still didn't understand. He was angry because he couldn't do anything against her, he was helpless and the only thing he could do was taking his punishment as quietly as possible and staying alive for Emma.

 _Slash._

The whip hit him by surprise. He hadn't even noticed that the Servant was already standing behind him, ready for the second lash when it hit him already. Gritting his teeth, curling his toes, he was not willing to scream and give in.

 _Slash._

Again and again, the whip hit his back, Killian felt his skin break, felt the world fade around him. He wanted to stay strong, he didn't want to give in but concentrating not to scream cost all his strength. By the fifteenth slash, an inhuman scream escaped Killian's mouth, echoing through the halls of the castle before the world went black.

* * *

"Killian!" Emma's head snapped up, she would recognize his scream out of a thousand different ones. She had to find him. She looked from Emmett to David and nodded in silence. They were on the right track, behind one of these doors Killian was kept against his will, behind one of these doors the captive will be, the final battle between Emma and the woman she saw in the mirror. The woman nobody was able to tell her anything about, the woman haunting her dreams in the most unpleasant ways.

Suddenly three men appeared out of nowhere. Emma had to think about MacGuffin – according to him there were only 17 men but now there were so much more. "Emma, watch out!" David's shout alarmed her, she stepped aside and hit her opponent hard so he went down. Looking back at David and Emmett she made a decision. She started to run, run as fast as she could, murmuring something, ignoring her father's and Emmett's shouts.

A bright light appeared next to Emma, guiding her through the maze of corridors. Again and she whispered Killian's name, her whole body buzzing in anticipation. She could feel his presence, could feel how close she was. The light next to her glowing brighter and brighter, flying directly towards a door to her right before it vanished completely.

Emma looked back one last time took a deep breath and opened the door with a force she hadn't known was still in her.

"Emma – welcome," the woman Emma knew very well from her dreams greeted her darkly. Emma lifted her hand instinctually but the woman only shook her head. "Ah-ah-ah, one wrong move and our beloved Killian will die."

Emma turned her head, looking directly at Killian who was bound on the bedposts, near unconsciousness. to him, a very thin, pale and unkempt person stood. He was holding Killian's head up with one hand and a knife in his other, ready to slit Killian's throat at any moment. Quickly Emma turned her attention back to the woman who was already walking towards her.

"What do you want from him? Or me? Or us?" Emma asked with a brave and steady voice, following the woman with her eyes. Something about her made her tense. Maybe her too ocean blue eyes, maybe her curled hair, maybe the low voice which crashed like waves against Emma or her appearance at all.

"Well, love, I am so sick of being here, trapped in this body, this human form. I want to be free again, I want to enjoy life again not being doomed to never unfold into the ocean again." When she saw Emma's confused look she stepped closer, tracing Emma's jawline, earning a low growl from Killian who seemed to be awake again.

"Leave her alone," he said through clenched teeth but was quickly shushed by the woman in front of Emma. Why wasn't she able to move, why was she transfixed by her, unable to speak or do anything?

"Quiet, son, let me get to know your lovely wife," her eyes found Emma's again, making Emma shiver, it was as if she was looking deep into her soul, "so pretty. You have good taste, son, it's a shame she must die so soon."

Emma tried to step back, her head was spinning. Too much information – way too much information. She felt sick while putting the pieces together. This woman was-

"Emma," her head turned, searching for Killian who was fighting for consciousness, "Emma, don't listen to her. She will kill you and after that, she will let him kill me and- ahh" The man next to Killian hit him hard, his head lolled back, making the man grin broadly but the woman furious.

"How dare you slap him that hard. He is supposed to watch her die, he is supposed to suffer." With only one big step she reached the man and hit him hard so he was slammed against the wall. "Never do that again or you will be the first to die here."

Emma tried to move again, but it was impossible as if something (or someone) was holding her in place. "Don't even try to get away, Saviour, its impossible. But what do you say? Shall we end this battle once for all? This is just between you, my son and me, what do you say, Emma?"

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. She wanted to ask something when she heard her father's voice outside calling for her. She wanted to yell at him to get away, that she had everything under control but before she was able to the woman in front of her waved her hand and her father's voice died down immediately.

"NO!" Emma got furious, she couldn't believe what just happened, with all her strength she fought against the barrier holding her back. When she felt the resistance fade away, she lunged forward but she didn't expect the quick movement of her enemy.

Emma fell down on the cold stone floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Tears of anger and sadness but when she saw the look on her enemies face she was puzzled. "I didn't kill him or anyone else. Why would I – I told you this is something between the three of us and Sinker of course." She turned around and looked out of the window. "They are all back where they belong. You parents in their castle, reunited and yet still concerned about your well-being and happy to have each other again. The rude red-head and her men back in this uncivilized land, your crew back on the Jolly Roger and the IceQueen back in her frozen land. It's just you, Emma, Killian and me. Like you said, it's your final battle and neither of your friends has to give his or her life."

Once again Emma tried to get everything straight. She felt dizzy, she felt nauseous, she knew she needed to focus and find a way out with Killian. She got up and looked at the woman who addressed herself as Killian's mother.

"What do you want from us?" Emma asked, annoyed and sick of this game. She wanted to go home, she wanted to have her husband back in her arms, she wanted this to end. _Now_.

"I need you to die, Saviour. I need my son to die. My last heir who is keeping me here. It took me long enough to figure it out, but now I know. When he dies I am free again, but I want him to suffer as much as I suffered these last years. You have no idea who I am, Saviour. You have no idea what I am capable of." Emma shuddered involuntarily. This woman was powerful. Although she – according to herself – was trapped in a human body, she had magic and she didn't flinch back from killing.

"Emma," whispered name made her snap her head again, Killian was watching her with big eyes, full of apology, full of defeat but also love. Emma smiled at him, feeling home although being in a battle already. Having Killian by her side again made her strong, she felt as if she was able to beat her, able to-

"Nooooo!"

Emma's heart hammered in her chest, she felt the air sizzle around her, felt the blood rush in her ear. Killian's scream was so distant, so far away as if there was a barrier between them. She hadn't seen her coming, hadn't seen _it_ coming. The dagger in his mother's hand suddenly there without warning, her animalistic scream so foreign yet so familiar. Emma could do nothing else than smile, she didn't feel pain, she didn't feel afraid, she only felt love and contentment.

Killian watched Emma in horror, he tried to wrench himself free, tried to get to her. What had she done? What had his mother done? The whole room was bathed in pure light, nearly blinding his eyes but he wasn't able to tear his eyes away. He once saw her dying and he wasn't able to cope with her loss again. Memories of Gideon running his sword through her body flashed behind his eyes. No. no. not again.

"Emma! Emma!" he felt helpless, bound against the bedpost, not able to move, to go to her, to hold her, stay with her. Without warning the light disappeared, the room seemed now darker than ever before. He looked beside him, seeing Sinker still laying on the floor, his eyes wide in shock, this was the moment he turned his head again only to see his mother falling to her knees.

"NO! That cannot be. Why can't I kill you? That's impossible. You must be dead by now, I, I-" she nearly sobbed in disbelieve making Killian's heart clench. He didn't have any positive feelings for his mother inside him but seeing her kneeling on the floor in front of Emma, sobbing and defeated made him feel pity for her.

He couldn't understand either. Emma must have been dead by now. He tried to rethink the whole moments before again. His mother had stabbed her with her dagger in hand, she- well, he hadn't seen her stab her, had only seen her conjure the dagger and the moment she lifted the dagger against Emma the light started to fill the room.

He watched Emma step over his mother, binding her hands by magic. His mother didn't even move, still murmuring to herself why Emma was still alive. When Emma walked over to him, placing her hand on his scruffed cheek caressing him tenderly.

"Emma," his voice was just above a whisper. He felt weak and exhausted, his back stung. He only wanted to go home but it wasn't possible yet. There was still his mother to take care of and Sinker and the question why Emma couldn't be harmed by her. The only logical explanation would be – no that wasn't possible, but, was it? "Emma," he started again, searching her eyes, smiling softly when his eyes darted to her stomach for the blink of a second before looking up and getting lost in her emerald eyes, "Emma, what happened?"

"To be honest, I don't know. She was going to stab me when this light suddenly stopped her. I have absolutely no clue," a smile formed on her face, she was so happy having him back, being with him. She cut him free, supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. She helped him sit on the bed. "Killian, what shall we do with her?"

Killian pulled Emma down to him and looked over her shoulder, looking at his mother who was sitting on a chair, her hands bound and head hanging on her chest. Did she know something he only suspected? Why didn't she try to kill him, did she know Emma was stronger than her, that she could defeat her easily? "I don't know, Emma, I don't know."

Emma kissed him softly, stroking his cheek. "Close your eyes, Killian." He looked up, raising an eyebrow but did as she asked him when he felt her lips on his again. "Keep them closed." Killian nodded slightly when he felt a warmth on his back and his face. He was going to open his eyes again but stopped himself instead. He felt Emma raise, heard her walk over to Sinker who started to whimper.

"What are you going no, Captain!" Then the room was quiet again. Slowly Killian opened his eyes, seeing Sinker was gone and his mother looking behind him with wide eyes. He turned his head seeing Emma standing there staring back.

He was going to ask what was going on when Emma walked to his mother and grabbed her biceps, they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. "Bloody hell." Killian only stared at the empty chair, not able to form a proper thought. His head was spinning, once again he felt weak and exhausted. Where was Emma, where did she bring his mother and what did the purple smoke mean? Was she a dark one again? Was that the reason she couldn't be harmed?

His heart sunk, for a split second, he had thought Emma might be-

"Killian?" He practically jumped out of bed, looking at his wife terrified. Involuntarily he made a step back. His eyes roamed over her body, searching for any hint of her being dark again despite the outfit. He knew he behaved foolishly, it wouldn't be possible knowing by only looking but he did it anyway. "Killian, let's go home."

"What- what did you do to her?" His voice betrayed him again, when he saw the hurt on her face he closed his eyes to compose himself. "Emma, where is my mother? Where did you bring her?"

"To the castle, to Rumple's former enchanted cell – I couldn't risk her hurting anyone, hurting you, I-," she stared at him, suddenly realizing that he didn't make eye contact, "Killian are you afraid of me?"

The question startled him but he had to admit he couldn't answer "no" honestly. It was a disturbing picture after all. Seeing Emma standing in front of him, strong as ever before, her head up, wearing her battle clothes which reminded him of the clothes she wore as a dark one. He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Why couldn't she kill you, Emma? Are you-, are you dark again?"

"Am I-? What? No!" Emma's eyes widened in disbelieve. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she shook her head defeated. "No, Killian, I am not dark or a dark one again. Well, maybe I used some dark magic the last few months, but honestly, can you blame me?" Her voice turned cold and harsh. "You left me, you were gone, I had no idea if you were still alive or already dead. I had to make a decision. I searched for you, everything I did I did to find you again, to get to you again. I couldn't stop hoping, believing in finding you, getting you back again – alive!" Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, falling on the cold hard floor. "I love you, Killian, I did everything to bring you back. I couldn't think of living without you."

Suddenly Emma felt nauseous, she stumbled towards the door and emptied her stomach into a bucket. She felt exhausted, felt weak and only wanted to take her pirate home. She still cried, wiping her mouth at her sleeve when she felt a hand on her back. Looking up, she met Killian's eyes which shone with concern and love.

"Emma, I am sorry, it was all too much I think. Let's get home, can we?"

Emma nodded while she let him pull her into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head the same time they vanished in a dark cloud of smoke.

* * *

She knew they had to talk to his mother, she knew they needed answers. Regina had found out more about the woman who was still locked up in the dungeon. Sinker was also locked up but he refused to talk making Emma angrier and angrier with each passing day. She wanted closure, wanted to get answers but she didn't feel it her to go to Killian's mother.

One morning Killian woke next to Emma, panting, sweating and irritated. As much as Emma wanted to help him, she knew she wasn't the right person to do so. She held him, for how long she didn't know, they made love this morning, slowly, gently, caught up on their lost time. He explored her body, traced every inch of it, peppering her with kisses before he stopped, her left breast still in his hand, looking into her dilated green eyes. "We need to talk to my mother, Emma. We also need to-," the tips of his ears suddenly turned pink, he placed his head on her shoulder before he looked up again. "I think I know why she couldn't kill you, Emma, and I think you know it too.

Emma opened her mouth, she wanted to reply when there was a knock on their door. Pulling the blanket over them Killian and Emma answered the same moment. "Come in." "In a minute."

"Uhm, I just wanted to know if you will join us for breakfast," it was Henry, definitely feeling uncomfortable.

"Aye, lad, we will be down in a few minutes," it was Killian who answered as Emma only sat there her face twisted in disgust. When he heard Henry walk away he turned towards Emma. "You alright, darling? You seem a bit pale."

"Yeah, I am fine. Let us dress and join the others and maybe we can talk to your mother later," Emma shifted a bit, wanting to add so much more but finding herself not able to form the right words. She could see that Killian was disappointed, that he wanted to continue their talk but he kept silent.

Ten minutes later they sat at the huge table, Neal, Henry with Richelle by his side, Ruby, Snow and David, Killian, Belle, Regina and she. She had no appetite, felt sick instead but wasn't sure why. She had him back, Killian was back but she still hardly ate, she still felt bad maybe even worse since he returned to the castle with her.

She always felt more than a pair of eyes on her, a circumstance which made her feel uncomfortable. "Are you okay, sweetie? You hardly ate the last weeks," Snow's voice cut through the mist of her thoughts, making her look up.

"Yes, mom, I am alright. I just don't feel up to eat these days."

"You and not eating? How come? You pregnant?" This time it was Regina asking, a slice of apple in her hand looking around smiling. Although her smile disappeared when she saw Emma's and Killian's pale faces. "Oh my god, are you?"

Now everyone was looking at Emma. She opened and closed her mouth several times but wasn't able to form any words.

" **That** would make complete sense." David's voice boomed through the hall. Eight pairs of eyes landing on him. "The mood swings, the isolation, the ignoring and the lack of interest and appetite. Emma, I- Emma?"

Everyone turned towards Emma but where moments before Emma sat was now only an empty seat; and also Killian was gone.

* * *

"Killian!" Emma panted harshly, she was hyperventilating. David was right it all made sense, she also played with the thought before but hearing it from her father's mouth made everything real. She felt two hands on her shoulders, holding her from behind, assuring her that he was there, that he was there for her.

"Everything is alright, love, breathe."

"I-, I am okay, I am just-, I mean," she turned around, unshed tears in her eyes, she threw herself into his arms, holding him close. It was too much. Emma had long suspected something but she never put a finger on it. She hadn't been sure if her using that much magic changed her biological rhythm or her lack of appetite or the fact she thought she lost her True Love.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she sobbed into Killian's shoulder.

"Emma, sh-sh, everything is alright. Tell me why this is affecting you this much. Tell me what's going on inside you." Killian's plea was sincere, sweet and full of love. There wasn't the littlest sign of anger or hurt in his voice. He only seemed very concerned so Emma decided to be completely honest with him.

"You – must – think – I – don't – want – that – child – but", she started between sobs, trying to explain herself but Killian once again took over the lead.

"Darling, you don't have to say anything. I cannot even imagine how hard the last months had been for you. I still don't know about everything that happened after my disappearance but I am here for you, I am here now and I won't leave you again." Suddenly tears started to form in his eyes, "I am sorry I left you, Emma, I never wanted to leave you, I never wanted to be another one who abandoned you. You must know I tried to find a way back to you. dreamt of you every night, my thoughts were always with you. I love you so much but I understand if you-" he cleared this throat suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"If I what, Killian?" Emma pushed herself off him a bit, wiping her tears and staring into his deep blue eyes. "Killian, do you think this child is not yours? How can you? I mean I could never, I-" Emma shook her head, processing what she just heard. "Killian, look at me, please. Look at me," with a firm voice she started to speak the moment their eyes connected once again. "You, Killian Jones, are an idiot for even thinking that if I am pregnant the child would be anyone else's than yours. You are the one and only for me, I love you so much and I do want that child it's just so much to process. You were gone, I started using dark magic again, I killed so many people and I had this massive fight with David and suddenly we find you, free you, also find out your mother was the one who held you ." She took a deep breath. "Do you think it's possible? Do you think I am pregnant?"

Killian put a strand behind her left ear. "Aye. When my mother wasn't able to kill you this idea crossed my when you puked into the bucket later I got my hopes high and I also have to tell you, you feel different. There is this constant glowing around you and your breasts are heavier and your stomach isn't that flat anymore. I first thought that is because of too much good food but now that everyone else tells me you barely eat I think you might be with child."

"Would that be something-" Emma stuttered but wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"If you wanted to know if I am happy about it, the answer is yes, my darling, yes! I love you so much but you carrying my child under your heart is something which makes me even happier and prouder. Gods above, I love you, Emma!" He broke the kiss for telling her and only to dive in another one afterward.

A smile started to form on Emma's face. She got up from the bench in the garden they were sitting on and offered him her hand. Without hesitation, he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Emma. I love you so much."

"We don't even know if we are pregnant or not," Emma chipped in but Killian only shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Emma. I love you matter if you are with child or not, I love you and I want and will tell you over and over and over again until the rest of our days." He spun her around, holding her close without crushing her.

"Do you want to find out?"

"How?"

Emma turned her wrist so the palm of her hand pointed upward. A pregnancy test appeared in her hand, ready for use. "I know it isn't the ideal time of the day to use it but if I am really pregnant it will show us."

Killian nodded eagerly but the moment Emma turned her other wrist again he caught it midair. "No more dark magic, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You sound like Emmett."

Cocking his head he looked at her irritated, so Emma continued. "He always told me not to use dark magic to find you. He was very afraid of me becoming dark again. He took good care of me." When she saw Killian staring at her with narrowed eyes she could only kiss him. "You are not jealous or so, are you? Emmett was the perfect first mate. He was there for me when no one else was, he always supported me but also told me his honest opinion. He is a real friend, Killian."

He kissed her this time. Kissed her hard for being such a great woman, kissed her because he wanted to show her how much she meant to him and kissed her because he was able to. For so long he only was able to think about her perfect lips, but now he was finally able to taste her again.

Hand in hand they walked back to the castle and into their room. Nobody was looking for them, Emma was sure Snow was stopping anyone. Half an hour later they both sat on the bed, staring at the white stick with wide eyes.

"Two pink lines don't mean two little lassies inside you, does it?" The concern in Killian's voice made Emma's heart skip a beat but also laugh.

"No, silly head, it just means we are pregnant, there is at least one baby inside me, Killian." Emma wasn't sure how she felt about it. On one she was more than happy about being pregnant with Killian's child, on the other hand, she suddenly was well aware of her surroundings and thought that maybe her decision in staying in the Enchanted Forest was a bit of a hasty decision.

As always Killian could sense her insecurity. He pushed her down on the bed and laid beside her, stroking her arm tenderly, brushing back her hair softly. "Talk to me, Emma. Don't close up, tell me what is going on in this pretty head of yours."

And Emma talked. She told him everything. She told him about her fears and her thoughts, the discord between being happy, afraid and shocked. She cried with him, reliving her feelings of the last few months again was hard but she knew she needed to be honest with him. No secrets. This was one of their mottos, and it worked. An open and honest conversation was the key to their successful marriage and Emma didn't want to change that. Also, Killian talked, he told her about his feelings while being held captive, he told her about his dreams and hopes and his love for her.

Hours later they were still lying in bed but now without any clothes, only covered by the thin silk sheet. He stroked her belly while she got lost in his eyes. "I want to talk to your mother, Killian."

"Tomorrow, aye? Let us just enjoy these quiet moments with each other. I know the moment we leave this room again we will be bombarded by anyone. You know, as much as I love your family, Emma, they can be very - overwhelming."

She kissed him. Assuring him that his mother could wait, that he was right and she also wanted to enjoy their alone-time together.

They went to his mother eventually telling her the news and seeing her slump down defeated. She would never leave this cell again and there was no possibility of being freed. She was stuck in her human form, she was doomed to live the rest of her life in the castle's dungeon and thanks to Regina's and Emma's magic she was not able to get away.

They also were right that they were bombarded with questions. Snow approached them when they came back up from the dungeon, asking, hugging, crying happy tears – David wasn't with her.

Emma decided to find Henry who was with Regina in the stables. She wanted to talk to him alone but he assured her he was fine and that he was happy. He indeed had grown up. Emma promised him to have a quiet dinner with him and Richelle, Killian and her the next evening. She also told him she was happy for him too and that she wanted to get to know Richelle – it was not a lie although she still felt left out of his life.

Regina had to Emma. If she had known that there was the slightest possibility of her being pregnant she would have never made this joke. It was irritating, sometimes Emma forgot how much the former queen had changed. They hugged and Emma promised to not use any dark magic anymore - again.

Belle and Killian had a wholehearted conversation with many hugs and tears. She gave him back the letters which he threw into the fire that night. Ruby was already gone again. On a hunt or anywhere else, she never liked to stay at the castle for too long.

Emma avoided David as much as David avoided his daughter. However, after three days Killian and Snow insisted on them having a father-daughter-talk. Emma was still mad at him for sending them on a mission which wasn't a real mission. She knew he did it out of the best reasons but it still made her angry. They separated again without a reconciliation.

Two days after that there was a faint knock on Emma's bedchamber. She didn't feel well and had laid down for a nap. Killian was out on the ship so she took the chance to rest. She opened the door surprised to see her father standing there. She let him in and they talked again. This time he made an offer to her. Killian and she could have the whole east wing. It wasn't used and there were more bedchambers and more privacy. They had the perfect view of the sea and he just hoped they would stay.

Emma couldn't hold back tears. She hated arguing with her dad especially after everything turned out that great. She forgave him but David insisted on showing her something. They walked to the east wing and David opened a room. Emma's breath stopped. It was a nursery. A completely furnished nursery and it wasn't just Neal's old stuff, no, there was a huge crib standing in the middle of the room, green bedclothes and also a green canopy hanging from the ceiling, there were a lot of stuffed animals, wardrobes and more.

Emma stepped closer and touched the soft silk of the bed when her eyes fell on a mobile hanging over the bed as well. "It was yours," David said, looking at his daughter smiling, "I thought you-" This was the moment Emma turned around and fell into his arms. She cried and sobbed, happy, apologizing and thankful. He only cradled her head, held her tight and whispered loving words in her ear.

When Snow and Killian found them later still in the nursery he also thanked his mate. "I think we should start planning your big wedding," Snow suddenly said, earning three chuckles.

"I think we will keep it small, just family and friends," David added smiling, making Killian laugh and scratch behind his ear.

"Well, so we not only have to invite _this_ whole kingdom but also three or four or eight others. Mate, I think we need a bigger location." He pulled Emma close, kissing her temple, looking around. He was happy being back, he was happy having his wife in his arms, his child growing in Emma's belly and his in-laws next to him and he was happy having a home.


End file.
